When Teen Heroes Collide
by JK rulez
Summary: Danny inadvertently participates in a town garbage cleanup. While cleaning up, he and his friends run into…Kim Possible! After a winning battle, what happens when the heroes’ enemies team up? DannySam KimRon TuckerMonique Reviewer Awards up!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Danny inadvertently participates in a town garbage clean-up. While cleaning up, he and his friends run into…Kim Possible! After a winning battle, what happens when the heroes' enemies team up?

_Howdy, folks! This is JK rulez here with a brand new fanfic! This time, I decided to mix it up by throwing in a crossover with the hit Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom, and the hit Disney show, Kim Possible. I've been thinking about doing something like this for a while, and now I've decided to give it a try. Hope you like it!_

_Okay, now let's get to Chapter 1!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter One: Default Chapter**

**Amity Park, Indiana, Friday, 2:00 PM**

"I am asking for volunteers for the annual Casper High town garbage clean-up this Saturday," Mr. Lancer addressed his English class.

No one raised their hands.

Lancer sighed, "Come on, people. This is a great way to better our community. Do you have any idea what animals are in danger because of the trash that people lazily toss around? They will all die out."

Sam Manson gasped, "I can't let that happen!" She shot her hand up into the air.

Lancer smiled, "Thank you, Miss Manson. Anyone else?"

Dash Baxter reached ahead of his desk and grabbed Danny Fenton's arm. He raised it up into the air. Danny grunted, "Dash, cut it out."

Lancer said, "Ah, Mr. Fenton. Thank you for volunteering."

Danny sighed as Dash let go of his hand. He lowered it and said, "Sure thing, Mr. Lancer."

After a couple others raised their hands and Lancer wrote their names on a piece of paper, he explained, "The clean-up will take place this Saturday at 10:00 AM. It starts here and will end back here at 3:00 PM. Dress appropriately."

Danny sighed. Five straight hours picking up trash. What a way to spend Saturday.

_(He's a Phantom)_

_(Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)_

_**Yo, Danny Phantom, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_**When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged**_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_**When he first woke up, he realized  
He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls, disappear and fly  
He was much more unique than the other guys  
And it was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
He's here to fight for me and you**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)  
(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_**Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's **(whisper) Danny Phantom_

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Saturday, 9:30 AM**

Ron Stoppable sat at a Bueno Nacho breakfast table, eating a naco. As he ate, he said, "Ah, nothing like Bueno Nacho after a test like yesterday." Ron had just gotten a D on his biology test. Again.

Rufus, Ron's naked mole-rat, climbed onto his shoulder and muttered, "Yum, yum."

Ron's best friend, Kim Possible, replied from across the table, "The D is so not the drama, Ron. Just ask Miss Mortimer for a make-up."

"Like that's gonna help me, KP. This is my third D in a row. It's like I'm biologically impaired or something."

"Ron, no one is ever biologically impaired. You just have to pay attention."

"Well, it can be hard to concentrate when I keep thinking about you."

Kim blushed. Things had gotten different between them a couple weeks ago.

Kim had gotten a new boyfriend, Eric, whom she had taken to the Junior Prom. This had made Ron very depressed and jealous, coupled with Bueno Nacho going downhill, giving out Little Diablo toys in kid's meals.

But it turned out that Kim's arch foe, Dr. Drakken, had stolen cybertronic technology to make the Diablos after buying out Bueno Nacho. This caused the toys to become enormous evil robots. Not only that, his sidekick, Shego, kidnapped Eric and held him hostage.

After battling Shego, Kim saw that Eric was okay. But it turned out that Eric was one of Drakken's evil synthodrones! She and Ron were both captured and tied up. Kim was devastated by this, but Ron explained that there were better guys for her, hinting himself.

Kim was getting the idea when Rufus cut them free. They went back to Drakken and thanks to a little help from Kim's computer pal, Wade Load, the system was shut down, Drakken was defeated, and the Diablos returned to normal size.

And then, Kim and Ron went back to the prom, hand in hand. Everyone cheered for them (except Bonnie) and they danced to a sweet romantic song, ending with a kiss at the end.

After being friends forever, Kim and Ron finally became a couple. Things were great and they wondered why it hadn't happened sooner. Their parents were thrilled about it as well, and Jim and Tim, Kim's twin brothers, were cool with it too.

Kim said, "Well, maybe I can help you study."

Ron chuckled, "KP, I already think about you enough. Studying _with you?_ I'll be getting F's in no time."

Kim chuckled back. She loved how Ron was so funny like that. She answered, "Well, maybe we could…"

Kim was interrupted by the BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP of her Kimmunicator. She took it out of her pocket and turned it on-line, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Holding a soda, Wade answered, "I got a hit on Drakken."

"Where?"

"A town south from here called Amity Park. It's in Indiana."

"Hmm…I think I may have heard of this town somewhere, but I'm not sure where."

"Want me to run a scan on the town to jog your memory?"

"Please and thank you." Kim turned her Kimmunicator off-line and got up. She said,

"Mission time, Ron."

Ron groaned, "Aw!" He stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth and followed Kim out, "Coming, KP!"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_**I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me 'cause I'm**_

_**Kim Po-ssi-ble**_

_**There is nothing I can't do  
When danger comes, just know that I am on my way**_

_(Know that I am on my way)_

_**It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
If you just call my name**_

_**Kim Possible**_

_**Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me  
When you want to page me, it's okay  
Whenever you need me, baby  
Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me**_

_(Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me)_

_**Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when**_

_(Doesn't matter when)_

_**I will be there for you 'til the very end**_

_**Danger or trouble,  
I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call**_

_**Kim Possible**_

_(Kim: So what's the sitch?)_

_**Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me**_

_And that's where we're going to leave it. Soon enough, these two teen heroes, from different channels and different creators, are going to collide. Will it be Chapter 2? Or Chapter 3? Who knows? For now, wait until Chapter 2! R/R!_


	2. The Town CleanUp

_Hey, people! Man, I can't believe how many reviews I got in one day. Eight! Thanks a lot, everybody!_

_Alright, now let's move along to Chapter 2! By the way, I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible._

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Two: The Town Clean-Up**

**Amity Park, Indiana, Saturday, 9:55 AM**

Tucker Foley sighed as Danny and Sam walked with him to Casper High for the garbage clean-up.

He asked them, "Okay, remind me again. Why am I spending Saturday picking up trash around the city?"

Danny answered, "I told you eight times. Because if you didn't, I would overshadow you and make you eat a salad for lunch on Monday."

Tucker replied, "Oh, yeah. Yuck. I hate salad. And I hate garbage."

"Besides," said Danny, "I'll need extra help to keep me from falling asleep."

"Why would you need to be kept from falling asleep?"

"I was up until about 2 AM last night fighting ghosts." He yawned as he said this.

You see, Danny Fenton was not a normal kid. He was until about seven months ago, until an accident in his parents' ghost portal.

After they finished it, it didn't work, but then Danny went to check it out. He accidentally hit the "on" button inside, and Danny was fused with ectoplasm, giving him ghost powers. He could now sense other ghosts, transform into one, and fight them.

Sam said, "Cheer up, guys. We're doing a good thing to help our environment. Can you believe that each time we throw paper onto the ground, we're killing at least five animals?"

Tucker groaned, "I can't begin to tell you how fascinating that is, Sam."

Moments later, the trio arrived at Casper High School. They saw several other people out front. On the ground were large plastic bags and sticks to pick up trash.

Lancer stood in front of everyone. He checked his watch and yelled, "Everyone, quiet! Quiet!" The talking stopped and Lancer said, "Thank you. Now then, everyone please split up into groups of three. One bag and two sticks are used per group. We'll take a break for lunch at 12:30 PM, and then resume. Once your bag is full, come back for another one and leave your full bag here. Keep working until 3:00 PM. Any questions?"

No answer.

"Good," he said, "Alright, let's get going!"

With that, everyone got their stuff and walked on different roads to different parts of the city.

Naturally, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were going together. Then came the argument of who would take the bag.

Sam said, "I'll pick the trash up. Which one of you two will join me?"

Tucker turned away, "No way, Sam. I ain't doing it."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll do it." He picked up one of the sticks while Tucker took the plastic bag.

With that, the three of them started in the direction of Amity Park Park.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Downtown Amity Park, Indiana, 10:05 AM**

Currently, on the other side of the park where the trio was, something was happening in an old abandoned warehouse.

Currently, two figures, a man and woman, were inside, working on some kind of spray gun in a huge robot.

The man said, "This is it, Shego. The end of Kim Possible is here at last. With this special spray, we shall finish her and her annoying sidekick once and for all!" He started to laugh wickedly.

Shego rolled her eyes, "You know, Dr. D., if I had a dime for every time I heard that, we would both be leaving in a luxury mansion in Florida right now."

Dr. Drakken sighed, "Must you always be so negative like that, Shego?"

"Hey, it's who I am."

Drakken growled and went on, "They may have foiled every other one of my plans, but this one will take them down once and for all!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Just outside Amity Park, Indiana, 10:15 AM**

Kim and Ron were heading to Amity Park right now. Since it wasn't too too far from Middleton, they decided to ride there on Ron's newly modified scooter.

As Ron rode them, he yelled over the motor, "I still dig what your folks and brothers did with my ride, KP!"

Rufus yelled from in his pocket, "Boo-yah! Sweet ride!"

Ron then yelled to Kim, "So do you know anything about this town, Kim?"

Kim answered, "I'm not sure! I know that there has been some crime in this area, but no one we've ever known! And it's all taken care of by someone else!"

"Someone else? Who?"

"I don't know! Hopefully Wade will have the answer soon!"

After a minute, Ron pointed ahead of them and shouted, "Hey, look!"

They saw ahead of them was a sign. It said, "Welcome to Amity Park. A nice place to live."

Kim read it and said, "Well, it may be nice, but with Drakken here now, I wouldn't expect it to be the safest!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park Park, Indiana, 10:35 AM**

Danny and Sam continued picking up the trash with their sticks while Tucker held it in a bag. The bag was almost halfway full, and they had been walking for about half an hour. They were now at least halfway into Amity Park Park.

As they walked, Tucker chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked as he picked up a paper cup.

"Well, every time I come here, I just think about a very interesting experience that you guys had that I unfortunately didn't have the pleasure of witnessing."

Danny and Sam looked at each other. They both glared at Tucker and shouted, "Oh, give us a break!"

Sure enough, Tucker was talking about the "fake-out make-out" that they had experienced a while back.

Sam growled, "I only did that so Valerie wouldn't kill him."

Tucker chuckled again and said, "You know, there could have been other ways to prevent that."

"It was the first thing I could think of! Sometimes if you're in a critical situation, you act without thinking!"

"That sounds like a pretty good excuse to me."

Danny whispered to the angry Sam, "I know how to shut him up." Then using the stick, Danny picked up an old rotten apple that had fallen from a tree and shoved it up close to

Tucker's face.

Tucker gasped and yelled, "Yuck! Dude, get that out of my face!"

Sam said slyly, "You promise not to dog us about that incident anymore?"

"Fine!" shouted Tucker, "Just get that out of my face!"

Danny smiled as he dropped the apple into the bag. Tucker sighed with relief.

He said, "That was cold, guys."

Danny replied, "I could have made you eat it, you know."

Sam chuckled, while Tucker put on a look of disgust.

Danny said, "Should we just cover this whole park?"

Sam answered, "Why not?"

"Well, it's a pretty big park, so there's bound to be a lot of trash here."

"Hey, the more time we spend in one place, the less time we'll have to go anywhere else."

Danny smiled, "I like the way you think, Sam."

Sam blushed and said, "Gosh, thanks, Danny."

Tucker smiled as Danny and Sam looked at each other. Danny noticed Tucker looking at them. He sighed and stuck his stick into the bag, and pulled the old apple out. Tucker saw this and quickly looked away. Danny put the apple away again.

They were now approaching the other side of the park. They had walked directly down the middle road.

Tucker said, "So once we reach the end of this road, we just keep going around the sides?"

Sam answered, "That pretty much summons it up, yeah."

Just then, they heard a loud motor running. They looked across the street by an old warehouse and saw a motor scooter riding towards it, with two figures on it.

Danny said, "Hey, who's that?"

At that moment, a huge crash came from the warehouse and something came outside through the wall.

_That's where we're going to leave it for now! Looks like Danny and the gang have now seen Kim and Ron, but don't know who it exactly is. Will they meet? And what are Drakken and Shego up to? Find out in Chapter 3!_


	3. First Encounter

_Hello there, folks! How is everything? Aside from stomach pain I've had since Monday night, I feel great, mainly because I've been getting more reviews on this fic than others. Thanks so much!_

_Now then, we're moving to Chapter 3!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Three: First Encounter**

**Downtown Amity Park, Indiana, 10:45 AM**

"Hit the brakes, Ron!" Kim shouted as the robot Drakken and Shego had made burst out of the warehouse through the wall.

Ron slammed on the brakes and the scooter pulled to a stop.

From inside the robot, Drakken chuckled, "You've found me again, Kim Possible. I just don't pull the wool over your eyes, do I?"

Kim asked her arch-foe, "Why are you even in a small town like this?"

Next to Drakken, Shego asked him, "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you that too. Why are we here? I've never even heard of this town before we came here."

Drakken answered, "From previous mistakes, I won't tell you since I usually lose whenever I do."

Ron replied to him, "Well, that's a bit of improvement on your part."

Shego said back to him, "Yeah, can you believe it?"

"Moving on!" shouted Kim as she ran towards the robot.

Drakken pulled a switch inside. A drill came out of the robot's left arm and moved towards Kim. Kim jumped up and landed on the robot past the drill.

Kim then jumped up to the glass where she could see Drakken and Shego inside. She jumped again and kicked the glass, breaking it.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted.

"I'm on it," Shego said. With that, she jumped out through the open glass and started dueling it out with Kim.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Edge of Amity Park Park, Indiana, 10:50 AM**

Back across the street, Danny and the gang had moved away to a safer distance as they watched the battle.

Danny said, "Hmmm. That's weird."

Tucker asked him, "What's weird, Danny?"

Watching Shego with her green blasts, Danny answered, "Judging by her powers, I'd expect her to be a ghost. But my ghost sense isn't going off."

"Maybe it's malfunctioning."

"Can't be."

Sam asked him, "Shouldn't you be helping her?"

Danny shrugged, "Hey, I don't know who the good one is and who's evil. I should probably wait a minute."

Tucker added, "Besides, this looks cool! Two foxy ladies in a catfight!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Downtown Amity Park, Indiana, 10:55 AM**

Ron ran for the base of the robot. He was trying to find a way inside. After a minute or so of searching, he finally found a door. Ron said, "Hey, I didn't notice that before." He went to open it.

Just then, the door opened, hitting him in the face and knocking him down. Drakken appeared and looked at Ron on the ground. He chuckled and said, "I'd say sorry for that, buffoon, but that's not what I do."

He then turned to Shego who was still fighting with Kim and yelled, "Shego! Their defenses are down! Get back in here and let's finish them!"

Shego gave Kim one more kick to the ground, and then ran back to the robot.

Ron finally got up as Drakken and Shego appeared back inside. He ran to Kim and yelled, "What are they doing, KP?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know!"

Drakken and Shego were now pushing a few buttons inside the robot. They also put on gas masks.

Kim yelled to them, "What the heck are those for?"

Drakken answered, "You'll find out, Kim Possible!"

Moments later, a huge robotic spray gun appeared in the robot's right arm. The trigger was pulled and before Kim and Ron could prepare, a bunch of red gas filled around their vicinity. The two of them coughed as it moved around them.

Ron coughed, "What is this stuff?"

Kim coughed back, "I don't know, Ron."

After a few moments, the gas disappeared.

Kim and Ron stopped coughing and looked around and examined themselves. Everything seemed normal.

Ron said, "Things seem fine. We're not growing extra heads, turning invisible, or turning into fleas."

Kim thought for a minute. She pointed to Drakken and yelled, "You didn't make a bondo-ball like Dementor did, did you?"

Drakken retorted, "Bondo-ball? Oh, please, I wouldn't use something like that."

Kim ran toward the robot again. Just as she was running, she suddenly fell down!

Kim groaned and got up, "That's not supposed to happen."

Ron ran toward her, "KP, are you okay?" Just then, he fell down as well!

Kim tried to jump onto the robot. Her foot landed on, but she suddenly slipped and slid down to the bottom.

Kim growled and yelled, "What's going on? I can't do anything!"

Ron fell down again and added, "And from the looks of it, neither can I! Drakken, what did that gas do?"

Drakken said, "Allow me to explain. That gas digs into your nerves, and throws off your equilibrium."

Ron looked puzzled. He said, "Equal-la-whindrium?"

Kim said to him, "Our balance is completely off."

"Fortunately for you," continued Drakken, "The effects are only temporary. But we should have just enough time to finish you both!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Edge of Amity Park Park, Indiana, 11:15 AM**

Danny said to his two friends, "I think now I know who the evil guys are now. Those two in the robot."

Sam asked him, "But what will you do if you beat them? It's not like you can suck them into the Fenton Thermos."

"Since they're humans," said Danny, "I'll just get them into submission, and then call the cops I guess." With that, he ran behind a dumpster.

Danny checked to see if anyone was looking, and then yelled, "I'm going ghost!"

Two rings formed at his waist, one going up and one going down. His white-and-red shirt became a silver-and-black jumpsuit with a DP emblem on his chest. His white-and-red shoes became silver boots. His hair turned from raven-black to snow-white, and his eyes changed from blue to glowing green as he changed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny flew out from behind the dumpster and towards the ongoing battle.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Downtown Amity Park, Indiana, 11:16 AM**

Ron said to Kim, "Should we run for it?"

Kim answered, "Let's."

They both got up and tried to run, but they just kept falling down and weren't getting anywhere.

Drakken laughed as the robot walked to Ron and Kim on the ground. He pushed another button and the drill appeared.

Drakken said to them, "Any last words, Kim Possible and…uh, Stoppable?"

Shego said, "It's been fun, guys, but all good things must come to an end."

Kim said to Ron, "I guess this is it, Ron."

Ron took her hand and said, "I love ya, KP."

Kim answered, "You too, Ron."

Just then, a figure in a jumpsuit flew out of nowhere and punched the robot from the side. The hard punch knocked the robot down to the ground.

Kim and Ron both gasped as the person floated in mid-air.

Ron yelled, "Okay, why is that guy just floating in mid-air? See, now that's not right!"

Kim shook her head with her mouth open. She said, "Ron, I know who that is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. That's how I remember this town. That's Danny Phantom!"

"Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah, some ghost who protects the town from other ghosts."

"Never heard of him."

Up in the air, Danny shouted to Drakken and Shego, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you cause trouble in this town!"

Drakken yelled to Danny, "You don't know who I am? I am Dr. Drakken, evil scientist, bent on taking over the world! Oh, and this is my assistant, Shego."

Shego waved a sulky hello and muttered to Drakken, "We've never been here, genius. Of course he doesn't know us." She turned her attention to Danny and said, "Why are you floating, kid?"

Danny answered, "It's one of my perks." He flew at them.

Drakken yelled, "Shego, get him!"

Shego ran at Danny and fired a green blast at him. Danny went intangible and the blasts went through him. Danny then said, "Let me show you how the green blasts are done."

He then fired an ectoplasmic blast at her. She was hit and knocked down. She growled and yelled, "Okay, just who or what exactly are you?"

Danny flew at her and answered, "Just call me Phantom." He then tried to punch Shego, but she jumped up and away. She again fired a green blast at Danny, but Danny went intangible once again. He flew through the blast until he reached Shego and gave her a hard punch. She was hit and knocked into the robot.

She said to Drakken, "Dr. D., a little help here."

Drakken got the robot on its feet and brought the drill out again. He moved it toward Danny. Danny sighed and again went intangible. He punched the two of them inside and said, "Could we get this over with? I'm supposed to be on a garbage clean-up."

Drakken growled and said, "Gas masks on, Shego. Let's see you take this, Phantom!" He then brought out the spray gun again.

From on the ground, Kim yelled, "Don't let that spray hit you!"

Danny answered, "Thanks for the tip!" He then flew up high just as Drakken released the spray. He was too high to hit and flew down into the robot from above. Drakken and Shego could only watch as Danny fired a powerful ectoplasmic blast at them. They were both hit and knocked out.

Danny threw them out of the robot, and then for good measure, he fired an ectoplasmic blast at the controls, wrecking them.

The gas went away as Danny tied Drakken and Shego up. Across the street, Tucker called the police on his PDA.

Danny went to Kim and Ron and said to them, "Are you guys okay?"

Kim answered, "We're still wobbly, but it will go away. No big."

Ron slapped his hand and said, "Boo-yah! You got the mad skills, brotha! Hey, I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable. This is Rufus." Rufus jumped onto Ron's shoulder and said, "Hello." Ron then said, "This is Kim Possible. We both save the world on a regular basis."

Danny's eyes bugged out as he said, "_The_ Kim Possible? Hey, I see you on the news like every day! You're famous!" Ron stared at him and Danny quickly added, "Er, I mean _both_ of you are famous."

Kim said, "Nice save. And you're Danny Phantom, right?"

Danny said, "Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim put it on-line, "Sitch, Wade?"

Wade said, "I ran a scan on Amity Park. I've detected a lot of ectoplasm in several parts of the city. And from what I see, there is plenty of it at least two feet away from you."

Kim answered, "I've got that figured out, Wade." She turned him to Danny and said, "Wade, this is Danny Phantom. He's a ghost. Danny, this is Wade."

"Hi, Wade," said Danny.

Wade replied, "Hi, Danny. Hey, you're on the news too. Aren't you Public Ghost Enemy Number One in that town?"

Danny sighed and said, "That is a misunderstanding. I'm a good ghost."

Just then, Danny remembered he was supposed to be in the clean-up.

"Uh, look guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get going. See ya!"

Ron yelled, "No, wait!" Danny started to fly toward an alley.

He turned to Kim and said, "We'll try to cut him off. I've got to ask a few more questions."

Kim answered, "That gas should've worn off. You got that way. I'll go this way." With that, the two of attempted to run in different directions. Sure enough, the gas that was sprayed into them had worn off, so they had no trouble. They went in different directions, both leading into the part of the alley where Danny was.

In the middle of the alley, Danny transformed back into Danny Fenton.

But just after he did, he heard a pair of gasps. He looked at both corners of the alley and saw Kim and Ron both staring at him, their mouths wide open.

_Sorry about the introductions to each other, that was kind of pathetic. Anyway, this looks hairy! Danny's secret of being half-ghost is about to spill! What will happen? Find out in Chapter 4!_


	4. Introductions and Explanations

_Hi, people! Is everything alright with you? It's just fine with me. Sorry for the little wait. I was more than satisfied with the review total, but I've been kinda busy the last couple days. How did you all like "Pirate Radio" last night? I gave it 8.5/10. I can't wait for "Reign Storm" next week!_

_Chapter 4 is now here! What will Danny do now that Kim and Ron know his secret?_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Four: Introductions and Explanations**

**Downtown Amity Park, Indiana, 11:40 AM**

Danny gasped and looked at Kim and Ron. Danny growled in frustration as he thought, _How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I check to see they were gone? Now they know!_

Ron walked toward him and said, "No way. You're a human too? Now, I know I say, 'Never be normal', but this is too not normal even for me!"

Kim nodded as she walked toward Danny as well, "Agreed." She then asked the younger teen, "So what are you all about?"

Danny sighed, "It's a long story. I'm pretty much half-ghost and half-human."

Kim asked him, "How did it happen? Were you born this way?"

"No."

With Kim and Ron as a content audience, Danny told them everything: how he got his ghost powers, the only people who knew he had them, the ghosts he had fought, etc.

As he finished, they suddenly heard sirens. Kim asked, "What's that?"

Danny answered, "That's probably the cops, here to apprehend those two jokers I beat. My friend Tucker called them on his PDA. Let's go check it out."

The three of them ran out of the alley, and sure enough, they saw Drakken and Shego being loaded into a police car. They were conscious now.

Drakken yelled, "I can't believe it! My evil plan was foolproof! Not even Kim Possible was able to stop me! But instead, this floating teenage boy with powers went through everything I threw at him and beat me easily! His powers are better than yours, Shego."

Shego scoffed, "I could've taken him down if I could fly and…could go through stuff. Where is he, anyway?"

Drakken saw Danny, Kim, and Ron, and yelled, "Kim Possible! You think that Phantom guy is all that? Well, he's not! I'll get you, as well as him, some day! Wherever he is!"

As they were driven away, Danny asked Kim, "Do you think he knows I was the one who beat him?"

Ron answered for her, "I don't think so. When it comes to common sense, Drakken isn't the smartest of them all."

Just then, Tucker and Sam started walking towards Danny, Kim, and Ron.

Sam said to Danny, "Hey, Danny. What's up?"

Danny answered, "Nothing. Tucker, Sam, this is Kim Possible and…Don Plottable."

Ron growled, "Oh! Nobody ever remembers my name! It's Ron Stoppable! And this is Rufus." Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, said, "Hello. How are you?"

Danny chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, Ron. Anyway, these are my best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."

Tucker's jaw dropped as he saw Kim. He ran over to her and said, "I've seen your website. You kick butt, don't you?"

Kim answered, "I do it on a regular basis. So not the drama."

"'So not the drama'! I love it when you say that!" Tucker smiled slyly and said, "Hey, since you're new to Amity Park, how about I give you a little tour?"

Kim was looking uncomfortable as Tucker asked her this.

Finally Ron stepped in front of Tucker and said, "Whoa, whoa! Back it up, there, dude! She's already spoken for! By me!"

Tucker groaned, "Oh, man!"

Sam walked over to Ron and looked at Rufus, "Aw, how cute! A little naked mole rat."

Ron said to her, "Hey, you know that? You know, not many people do."

"If there's one thing I never forget, it's the animal kingdom. I'm very environmental."

Kim asked Sam, "So Sam, what do you think of Danny's ghost powers?"

Sam replied, "Well, they're rea…" She stopped and stared at Danny, "You told her?"

Danny answered, "She saw me transforming in an alley. I was forced to tell her."

Kim sighed, "Sam, so not answering my question."

Sam said, "Sorry. Anyway, they're really cool. He's saved Tucker and I, as well as a lot of others, on many occasions."

Ron asked Sam, "So just wondering, are you and Danny liked, hooked up or anything?"

Sam yelled, "No!" But she and Danny were both blushing as Sam said, "We're both just friends. That's all."

Danny added, "Yeah, nothing more, nothing less."

Kim chuckled a little, "Just like what Ron and I were. No big."

Danny said to Kim, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know that my ghost name is Danny Phantom? Everyone in this town thinks of me as Inviso-Bill. I hate that name."

Kim answered, "Wade's shown me references who know your name."

Sam raised her eyebrow, "Who's Wade?"

"He's my computer friend." She held up her Kimmunicator and went on, "He communicates with me through this. He does it whenever there's trouble."

Tucker asked, "How does he find the time?"

"Oh, he's a super genius. He graduated high school and college when he was five."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker's jaws dropped.

Danny said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"One hundred percent true."

"Wow. Maybe he could help me with my homework."

"Why?"

"I'm a C student."

Ron said excitedly, "Hey, now I have one just like me!"

Sam looked at her watch and said, "Look, guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we were supposed to be on a town garbage clean-up until we saw you fighting those two characters in that robot."

Kim said, "They were Dr. Drakken and Shego. Our arch enemies. Anyway, we understand. You probably should get to that clean up. Don't want to get in trouble for slacking off."

Danny said, "Well, I guess we'll see you again. Sometime."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us. I hope you'll be around the next time we're in danger like that."

Tucker said, "Maybe Wade can make Danny a communicator of his own so it connects with yours."

Kim answered, "That sounds like a good idea, Tucker. I'll get Wade on it when we get home."

"Boo-yah!"

Ron said, "Hey, that's my line!"

"I say it sometimes too."

Danny sighed, "Come on, Sam. Come on, Tuck."

The five of them shook hands, and then they began to walk away. Danny yelled, "Bye, Kim! Bye, John!"

Ron groaned and yelled, "It's Ron!"

Everyone continued their good-byes to each other and after that, Kim and Ron rode back to Middleton on Ron's scooter, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker got back to the clean-up.

But as the trio got to work, on a different part of town, a figure was watching them with an evil grin. He pulled out his cellphone.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, 12:30 PM**

In a huge castle in Wisconsin, far from Middleton, a man sat in his study. Just then his phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Vlad Masters speaking. Skulker? What is it? I see. Interesting. Thank you very much. I'll call you later."

He hung his phone up and said with a sneering smile, "Well, this is fascinating. Daniel has run into the famous Kim Possible. Well, let's just see what happens when we put both of their villains together."

He picked up his phone again and dialed. After a few seconds, he said, "Yes, hello. Please direct me to a Mr. Monty Fisk."

_Oooh! Very interesting, indeed! Now that Vlad knows that Danny has met up with Kim, he may be bringing more enemies against the both of them. What will unfold out of it? Let's just wait until Chapter 5!_


	5. Planning

_Hey there, all you folks out there! Listen, I am SO sorry for the long wait, I went on vacation on July 28. I would've updated the day before, but then a power surge shut off the computer. Then when we got back, it was working fine! Go figure. Hey, how did you all like "Reign Storm"? I found it awesome; I gave it a full 10/10. Now then, I had some difficulty thinking of something for what happens next, so there's been another wait. But now it's over!_

_I give you Chapter 5! What is Vlad up to?_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Five: Planning**

**Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 8:00 PM**

"Vlad, this is ridiculous. I can't work with this guy," Skulker groaned as he pointed to a very hairy guy in a room in Vlad's castle.

The hairy man also in the room was Lord Monkey Fist. A DNA mutation had made him part monkey, and he always was trying to be the king of all monkeys. He was Ron's lone arch-enemy.

Monkey Fist said, "I can't work with him either. Why did you even call me here anyway, Mr. Plasmius?"

Vlad, in his ghost form, answered, "Because my arch-foe, Danny Phantom, was recently seen in assistance with a pair of foes you battled against several times before; Kimberly Ann Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with me? I don't even know who this 'Danny Phantom' is. My business is involved solely with monkeys."

"Keep listening, Mr. Fisk. I happen to know about an ancient artifact that resides deep in the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone? What are you talking about?"

"It is a parallel dimension where ghosts reside. Please stop interrupting. Anyway, this artifact which I speak of is a very special ghostly banana."

Monkey Fist scratched his chin, "You've peaked my curiosity, Mr. Plasmius. Please continue."

"When you open the peel of this banana and point it at monkeys, it puts them under mind control. You can bend their minds to your will; do whatever you want with them."

"Oooh! I will be the monkey ruler of the world!" He started laughing maniacally.

Vlad glared at him and yelled, "Silence! But you will have to cooperate with me if you wish to get it."

"Very well. What do you wish to do?"

Vlad smiled, and then turned to Skulker, "This is where you come in, Skulker. Up for another shot at hunting your greatest prey?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Sunday, 11:15 AM**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at the Nasty Burger, having an early lunch.

As they ate, Tucker said, "Man, I still can't believe we met Kim Possible! How lucky are we?"

Danny answered, "Hey, it's a good thing we met them when we did. Otherwise, they would've been toasted by…uh, what did Kim say those guys' names were?"

Sam said, "She said Dr. Drakken and Shego. And right, it's a good thing we did meet them."

Tucker smiled, "I didn't think I'd say this, but I'm glad I went on that pointless garbage clean-up."

Sam frowned, "It's not pointless, Tuck."

Danny said, "Well, I'm actually glad for once that Dash yanked my hand up."

Sam replied, "So, when did Kim say she was going to get you a communicator?"

"She called me last night. She said it was going to be sent to me sometime today."

Tucker asked his friend, "How did she get your number?"

Sam answered that, "Uh, hello? Ten year-old super genius? Graduated high school and college at five? I think he can do as much as find someone's phone number."

Danny bit into his hamburger just as he heard the door open. A man stood in the doorway holding a rather small package. He looked around and said, "I'm looking for a Mr. Danny Fenton. Is Mr. Danny Fenton here?"

Danny raised his hand and said, "That would be me."

The man walked to their table and handed Danny the box and a chart with a pen. He said, "Sign here."

As Danny signed his name, he said, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"I checked your house. Your folks said you'd be here."

Danny handed the man the chart back. The man said, "Have a nice day." He walked out.

Danny started opening the box, while Tucker said, "Think this is the communicator Kim promised him?"

Danny pulled out a communicator just like Kim's out of the box. Sam answered, "Survey says, yes."

Danny grinned, "Cool!"

Tucker replied, "Do you want to test it out?"

"Nah. I don't really want to bother Kim since nothing's really wrong."

Sam said, "Alright, but if you're in trouble and you want to call Kim but that thing doesn't work, don't come crying to us."

Tucker stared at her, "Geez, what's up with you, Sam? You've been acting even more negative than usual since we met Kim and Ron."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh, give me a break, Tucker. I just have a bit of difficulty adjusting to new people, that's all. Besides, you know I have utter distain for anything popular."

"Yeah, but this is different. Kim and Ron are nice. Things like Ember and Paulina and stuff like that aren't." Then he smiled slyly and said, "Or are you jealous that Kim is being so nice to Danny?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "What? I am not jealous. She was just being friendly to him."

Danny said to both of them, "Uh, guys, I'm sitting right here, you know."

There was silence.

Finally Danny sighed and said, "Fine, I'll test the communicator out." He pushed the button that said "Kim" on it. After a second, Kim's face came on screen.

Kim said, "Hey, Danny. Did you get the communicator?"

"If I didn't, would I be calling?"

"Hmmm…guess not."

Danny chuckled and said, "I'm just testing it out."

"Well, now that you know it works, you know that we only call if there's trouble."

"Got it. Later, Kim."

"Bye, Danny."

They both turned off-line and Danny put the communicator in his backpack.

They got back to eating. Just as Danny took a sip of his soda, he saw a wisp of cold blue mist come out of his mouth.

Danny said, "Uh oh."

A few seconds later, there was a crash as something burst through the wall. The trio gasped and turned to where they heard the crash come from.

In the place of the hole in the wall, they saw Skulker.

He called out, "Oh, ghost boy? Come out, come out wherever you are."

Everyone else screamed and ran away. Danny said to his friends, "Cover me, guys. I'm going ghost!"

Tucker and Sam stood in Danny's way as he dove under the table and transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew back up through the floor and said, "I'm right here, Skulker. What are you doing here?"

"What else? To live up to my vow of resting your pelt at the foot of my bed."

Sam said, "I still think that's gross."

Danny ignored her and said to Skulker, "You want my pelt? You're gonna have to fight me for it!"

"As you wish."

With that, a battle ensued as Skulker started to fire rockets at Danny. Danny flew around them. Flying through the air, Danny fired a ghost ray at Skulker, but it passed just over his left shoulder.

Skulker smiled, and then flew straight at Danny. As he approached, Danny, who was floating straight up, suddenly leaned backward. As a result, Skulker began to pass right over Danny.

As he was passing, Danny jerked his feet upward and kicked Skulker hard. He flew up and hit the ceiling.

Skulker growled and fired a net at Danny. Danny smiled and phased through it. As he did, he said, "Skulker, when are you going to learn that firing nets at me just doesn't work?"

Skulker replied, "You think you're funny, ghost boy? Check how funny this is!"

Wondering what he was talking about, Danny watched as Skulker took out a small cube and threw it down to Danny's feet. Recognizing this as the energy neutralizer he had used in Wisconsin a while back, Danny quickly flew out of the way as it hit the ground out of his reach.

Danny said to Skulker, "Doesn't seem that funny to me."

Skulker just smiled and pulled out a remote, "That's what you think, ghost child." He pushed a button and before Danny knew it, the cube suddenly flew straight towards him!

Then, it stopped at his feet, and just like that, a box formed around Danny, trapping all except his head part inside!

Tucker and Sam gasped and shouted, "Danny!"

Tucker quickly said to Sam, "Quick, call Kim!"

"Kim? What for? She can't fight a ghost!"

Tucker shook her shoulders and yelled, "Hence her motto, Sam! 'She can do anything'! Now call!"

"Alright!" Sam pulled the communicator out of Danny's backpack and pushed the 'Kim' button on it. After a second, Kim's face appeared again. Bueno Nacho was in the background behind her.

Kim said, "Oh, hi, Sam. What's the sitch?"

"Danny's in trouble! We could really use your help."

"On my way! Ron and I will be there fast!" Kim yelled, and then they turned off-line.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Sunday, 11:45 AM**

Kim said, "Good thing they got that communicator when they did." She quickly turned to Ron.

Ron answered, "What's going on?"

"Trouble back in Amity Park."

"What, is it Drakken and Shego? They're in jail."

"I don't know who's causing it, Ron, I just know that Danny's in trouble."

Ron sighed, "Bueno Nacho interrupted again. Alright, let's go."

Moments later, Kim and Ron hurried down from their houses to Ron's front lawn. They had changed into their mission clothes, with Kim wearing her special new battle suit.

Kim was waiting outside as Ron ran up to her. Ron said, "Let's go!"

Kim stared at Ron and said, "In that?"

Ron looked down and saw he had forgotten to put on his mission pants and was in his underwear for the umpteenth time in his life.

Ron said, "Aw, man!" As he ran back inside, he yelled to Kim, "Just have the scooter running when I get out, okay?"

Kim rolled her eyes and pulled out a pair of keys. Both she and Ron had a pair. She put the keys into the ignition and got the scooter running just as Ron ran back out, pants and all.

Ron jumped on the passenger's seat this time, and the two of them rode back to Amity Park.

_That's where we're going to leave it. Danny's in big trouble with Skulker, but Kim and Ron are on their way. But will they be too late? What can they do against a ghost anyway? And why is Monkey Fist involved in all this? Find out in Chapter 6!_


	6. Second Encounter

_Hey there, people! Is everything alright for you? Today wasn't all that great for me. In response to Riverfox237, I do not know where Middleton or Amity Park is. I just heard of a real Middleton somewhere in Wisconsin, and Amity Park I just didn't want to put that far from it._

_Yesterday I found that the next Danny Phantom movie "The Ultimate Enemy" is scheduled to air Friday, September 16 at 8:00 PM! Not only that, all that week, they're supposed to have a countdown of Danny's 10 worst enemies in a "Baddest Bad Guys Marathon". Pretty cool, huh? All we have to do is wait for it._

_But for this new chapter, no more waiting is necessary! Chapter 6 is here!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Six: Second Encounter**

**Nasty Burger, Amity Park, Indiana, Sunday, 11:46 AM**

Danny screamed inside the spectral energy neutralizer as it shocked him.

Skulker smiled as the young hybrid now changed back into Danny Fenton.

Danny groaned as his head fell onto the box. He said, "I had to expect that coming."

Skulker walked toward Danny and said, "Well, young ghost child, are you ready to admit defeat?"

Danny lifted his head off the top of the box and growled, "Never."

Skulker scoffed, "As I expected. Foolish boy, you're trapped. You are unable to phase out, and whoever must have freed you from this last time will not be here to save you this time."

Danny knew that was true. Last time the ghost of the Wisconsin Dairy King had opened the box and let him free. But they were far from Vlad's castle this time around.

From the table across the room, Tucker pulled out the Fenton Thermos from Danny's backpack. He said, "I got your back, dude!"

Skulker turned to Tucker and said, "I don't think so!" He fired a rocket in front of Tucker. It exploded on the ground and Tucker flew backward. He dropped the thermos and it flew out the window.

Sam slapped her forehead, "Tucker, I thought we agreed not to let you handle the thermos."

"Sorry."

Skulker then said, "And just for good measure…" He then threw a capsule at Tucker and Sam. It hit the ground in front of them. Just then, it exploded and a white smoke filled their vicinity.

They coughed and sputtered as it clouded them. When it passed, they suddenly gasped as they were surrounded by a glowing cage!

Skulker smiled, "Don't worry. I'll release you when I finish off the ghost boy."

Heturned back to Danny. He held out his arm, and suddenly a glowing blade appeared.

The trio gasped as they saw the blade appear.

Skulker turned around and said, "Well, since this is the last time you three will be together, is there anything you want to say?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other.

Sam said, "Danny, I have something."

Danny replied, "Yeah, so do I."

"You go first."

"No, you."

Skulker said, "Pick it up, you two."

Sam sighed and said, "Let's both do it together."

"Okay. Should we count to three?"

"Yeah. You can count first."

"No, you first."

"No, you."

Skulker groaned and yelled, "Pick it up, already!"

Danny glared at Skulker and said, "Okay, we'll both count at the same time."

"Right."

At the same time, Danny and Sam said, "One….two….three. I lo…"

At that moment, the doors flew open. Danny and Sam stopped as they turned to see who it was, along with Tucker and Skulker.

In the doorway stood Kim and Ron. Kim smiled, "Knock, knock."

Skulker said, "Am I supposed to answer 'Who's there?'?"

Danny yelled, "Kim! Tom! You came!"

Ron groaned, "Danny, it's Ron!"

"Sorry."

Skulker smiled, "Ah, the young Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "How do you know who we are?"

Ron chuckled, "Oh, KP, that's easy. This is…uh well, this is…uh, who is this guy?"

Danny said, "I can help with that. That's Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and I'm pretty much his greatest prey."

Ron sighed, "Great. A ghost. KP, how do we take on a ghost?"

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and put it on-line. She said, "Wade, we've got a problem."

Wade appeared on screen and said, "What's wrong, Kim?"

"Ron and I are trying to rescue Danny from a ghost. How do we fight a ghost?"

Wade smiled, "I thought something like this would come. That's why I've made a few adjustments to the battle suit."

"What kind?"

"Start fighting that ghost and you'll see."

"Okay." She handed the Kimmunicator to Ron and ran at Skulker. Skulker calmly went intangible. Still not sure why she was doing anything, Kim kept running and threw a blue blast courtesy of the suit. Everyone was shocked to see it hit Skulker and knock him backward!

Wade explained, "You like it? I put a special ectoplasmic coating on it so while you're wearing it, fighting ghosts is just like fighting humans."

Kim said, "You continue to rock, Wade."

Ron said to Wade, "So now could I have a super suit too?"

Wade answered, "If I have the time."

Ron sighed, "That's probably a no." He turned the Kimmunicator off-line and put it in his pocket.

Kim started running at Skulker again. Skulker shot upward with his rockets and fired at her. Kim jumped out of the way. Skulker brought out his glowing blade and tried to slice Kim.

Seeing this, Ron ran at Skulker. Skulker saw him coming and tried to slice him. Ron quickly ducked and the blade went over him. He then kicked the blade and knocked it away from Skulker.

Skulker growled, and then fired a net at both of them. Kim jumped out of the way, but Ron was caught inside.

"Ron!" Kim shouted as she tried to punch Skulker.

Ron looked into his pocket and said, "Rufus, let's go."

Rufus climbed out and ran over to the net. Even he couldn't squeeze through, so he started to chew on the net.

Meanwhile, Kim tried to sweep her leg through Skulker's, but Skulker went intangible. Not to be outdone, Kim fired a blue blast at Skulker and he was knocked backward.

Skulker growled, and then he fired some more rockets at Kim. Kim, using her great agility and reflexes, kept jumping around them.

Then Skulker pulled out another capsule and threw.

From their cages, Tucker yelled, "Get away from that!"

But the capsule hit the ground in front of Kim and exploded. Just like before, Kim was surrounded in white smoke. She coughed as it surrounded her.

Finally the smoke disappeared, and a glowing cage surrounded Kim as well!

Tucker sighed, "I told you."

Skulker smiled, "Well, that should take care of everybody. Now for the ghost child…"

Just then a voice rang out, "Looking for me?"

Skulker spun around and saw Danny Phantom floating in the air!

"What?" Skulker yelled, "That's impossible! How did you escape?"

From on the ground, Ron was holding the neutralizer in his hand. He said, "Rufus cut me out of the net and I hit the 'open' button."

Rufus jumped on Ron's shoulder and said, "Boo-yah!"

Kim said to Skulker, "Why do you even have an 'open' button anyway?"

Skulker scratched his head, "You know, I've often wondered that myself."

Danny smiled and fired a ghost ray at Skulker. Skulker was hit and knocked to the ground.

Skulker stood up and fired a rocket at Danny. Danny dodged the rocket and flew at Skulker. Danny punched him hard and he was knocked back to the ground.

Skulker groaned as he tried to get up. Danny saw he had some spare time and flew out the window. He grabbed the thermos and flew back inside. Skulker was back on his feet and he was about to throw a blast at him.

Just then, Ron, who was still holding the neutralizer, yelled, "Hey dude! Catch!" He threw the neutralizer at Skulker. Skulker was not ready for this and by the time he saw the cube, it was too late.

Again a box formed around Skulker and trapped all except his head inside!

"Hey!" shouted Skulker, "Let me out of here!"

"That's a good idea," said Danny, "I'll let you out of there and I'll let you back in here!" He opened the thermos and Skulker was sucked inside. He yelled, "I'll get you, ghost child! Just you wait and see!"

Danny closed the thermos. As he did, the glowing cages surrounding Tucker, Sam, and Kim disappeared. Ron ran toward Kim and hugged her, "KP! You're okay!"

Kim pecked him on the cheek and said, "Thanks to you. And Danny too."

"Thanks," said Danny as he changed back into Danny Fenton. He added, "But you guys helped me along too. Thanks."

"No big," said Kim.

Tucker high-fived Danny, "Dude, that was slamming!"

The five of them approached each other. Sam said to Kim, "Nice job, Kim. And you too, Ron."

Ron smiled, "Finally, someone remembers my name!"

"And Rufus, of course."

Rufus chuckled.

Kim turned to Danny and asked, "So what's with that thermos?"

Danny held up the thermos and said, "Oh, this is the Fenton Thermos. It's designed to trap ghosts. I trap them inside and release them back into the Ghost Zone."

Ron asked, "Did you design this?"

"No. My parents did. They're professional ghost hunters."

Kim asked, "Could we meet them?"

Danny's face flickered with fear for a second. Truth was, he really didn't want to, since he knew his parents were way embarrassing sometimes. But they helped save his life…

"Alright. My house isn't far from here."

The five of them walked out of Nasty Burger.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, Indiana, 12:15 PM**

At some point when Kim and Skulker were fighting, Monkey Fist was quietly walking to the Fenton house with a couple monkeys beside him. As he walked, he said, "I hope Skulker has those brats occupied." He walked up to the door and knocked.

Jack opened the door. He looked at him oddly, "Hello. Who the heck are you?"

"I am the new uh…ghost portal inspector. I've come to inspect your portal."

"I didn't call for any inspector."

"Oh, yes, it's just a mandatory procedure we give portals at least once a year."

"Well, whoever you are, my ghost portal is working just fine. Now could you and your monkeys please leave?"

"I'm afraid it's the law to check it. If you turn me away, the law could take away your portal, Mr…." He looked at writing on his hand and said, "Fenton."

Jack quickly replied, "Come on in. Make yourself at home. By the way, why do you look so hairy?"

"It's a hormonal imbalance, I'm afraid."

"Well, the portal is down in the basement." Jack led Monkey Fist down to the basement.

"By the way," said Jack, "Why _do_ you have monkeys with you?"

"Oh, they assist me in my inspections. Now how do you operate this portal?"

As they reached the bottom step of the basement Jack walked over to the Fenton Genetic Lock and pushed on it. The door to the portal opened.

Monkey Fist walked toward it and looked inside with a cunning smile. Jack, from behind him, said, "So as you can see, my portal is working fine. Would you please leave now?"

Monkey Fist ignored him and said, "Come, my monkey ninjas! Through this portal!"

With that, all the monkeys, wearing jetpacks, flew through the portal and into the Ghost Zone.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "What are you doing?"

"So long, human!" shouted Monkey Fist as he, also wearing a jetpack, flew into the Ghost Zone as well, laughing insanely.

Jack ran to the portal and yelled into it, "So is this gonna cost me anything?"

_Looks like Monkey Fist is using the Fenton Portal to find that artifact Vlad mentioned. Which means Vlad's portal must still be busted, and apparently Skulker was used to keep Danny and co. busy. What will happen out of this? Find out in Chapter 7!_


	7. Meet the Fentons

_Hey, guys. How are you? Hey, did you all see the commercial for "The Ultimate Enemy"? It looks like it's going to be a really dark movie. September 16, 8:00 PM is when it airs. Can't wait for it. Thanks for the reviews. And just so you all know, this takes place after "Reign Storm". But I'm not going to put in that stuff Worker72 said about Global Justice because it sounds pretty complicated. Hope that's okay._

_Let's keep on moving! Sorry about the wait; things kept coming up. But now here's Chapter 7!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Seven: Meet the Fentons**

**Amity Park, Indiana, Sunday, 12:45 PM**

Danny, Tucker, Sam, Kim, and Ron all walked down the street to Danny's house.

As they walked, Ron asked Danny, "So Danny, what are your folks like? Do they enjoy Mexican food?"

Danny answered, "You might say that. My dad likes huevos rancheros. And the smell of it sticks around for the next couple days."

Kim looked disgusted, while Ron said, "That's okay for me. What about you, Rufus?"

From on Ron's shoulder, Rufus said, "Uh huh. Okay."

They were now at Fenton Works. Danny opened the door and they all went inside. Danny yelled, "Mom! Dad! I have some friends I want you to meet!"

Footsteps were heard, and Jack and Maddie walked up from the lab.

Maddie said, "New friends, did you say, Danny?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. This is Kim Possible and John Crottable."

Ron growled, "It's Don Plottable! Uh, I mean, Ron Stoppable!"

Danny slapped his forehead, "Sorry. I keep forgetting."

Jack smiled and embraced them both in a bear hug, "Ah, great to meet you both. I've seen you both on the news."

Being squeezed, Kim rasped, "Um, sir, could you release us?"

Ron wheezed, "I can't breathe."

Jack quickly realized this and let go, "Oh, um sorry."

Danny sighed in embarrassment.

Maddie shook both their hands and said, "Hello, Kim and Ron. We're Maddie and Jack Fenton. It's nice to meet you."

Kim replied, "No big."

Jack yelled upstairs, "Jasmine! Come downstairs and meet Danny's new friends!"

Danny held his forehead and muttered, "Oh no, not Jazz…"

Danny's sister Jazz walked downstairs saying, "What new friends?"

Maddie explained, "Jazz, meet Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Jazz smiled as she saw them, "Oh, aren't you two the teen heroes?"

Ron said, "That would be us."

"Are you guys moving to Amity Park now?"

Ron answered, "Oh, no. We were in town yesterday and Danny saved us from our enemies."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other rather frantically. Maddie said, "What are you talking about?"

Kim elbowed Ron in his waist.

Ron said, "Ow! Oh, uh, I mean, Danny _Phantom_ saved us. That's right, you know, the ghost kid. He saved us."

Jack and Maddie breathed sighs of relief as Jazz went back upstairs. Maddie said, "Well, that's different. Sure, of course the ghost kid could do that. Sixty four percent of the town thinks he's good anyway, and that includes us."

Jack said, "Well, we better head back down and keep checking out that portal."

Tucker said, "Portal?"

Sam added, "Is something wrong with it?"

Maddie replied, "No, nothing's wrong with it. It's just that Jack said some extremely hairy man claiming to be a portal inspector came in and went through the portal into the Ghost Zone."

Jack added, "Yeah, and he had a bunch of monkeys with him too."

Kim and Ron's faces flickered with fear. Ron said, "Um, this guy, did he appear to be walking like a monkey too?"

Jack answered, "Pretty much."

Kim said, "And were his monkeys in strange ninja costumes?"

"Yep." Then he and Maddie walked back down to the lab.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Monkey Fist."

"Monkey Fist?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tucker asked them, "Who the heck is Monkey Fist?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Ghost Zone, Sunday, 12:55 PM**

Monkey Fist kept flying through the Ghost Zone, with his monkeys trailing around him.

As he flew on his jetpack, he looked at a map that Vlad had given him. He said, "Hmmm. According to Mr. Plasmius, the ancient ghostly banana should be a little to the right of here."

They flew to the right, and then they saw a door. Monkey Fist said, "I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about a door." He opened it and they went through.

They saw a long hallway with something glowing at the very end. Excitedly, Monkey Fist and the monkeys flew down the long hallway.

When they reached the end minutes later, Monkey Fist looked upon the ghostly banana with a greedy look in his eyes.

Before reaching out to grab it, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a capsule. He said, "He said that once I grabbed the banana, a guard would come out to prevent me from taking it. This should take care of it."

With that, he reached out and grabbed the banana. It glowed as he held it over his head and yelled, "Yes! I control all monkeys!" Then he started laughing maniacally.

Just then, he heard a thud behind him. Monkey Fist turned around and saw a pair of ninjas. One said, "I'm afraid we cannot let you leave."

The other ninja said, "Unless you return the Ghost Banana to its rightful home."

Monkey Fist smiled, "Oh, but it _is_ in its rightful home now." Then he threw the capsule to the ground. It hit, and suddenly thick smoke filled the room. The ninjas coughed as Monkey Fist, with his monkeys flew above them and back down the hallway.

As they left and Monkey Fist closed the door, he suddenly heard ringing. It was his cellphone. He flipped it open and said, "Hello."

A voice said on the other line, "Did you retrieve the banana?"

He answered, "I've just left the door with it. I have it."

"Good. Come back through the Fenton Portal."

"Right away."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, Sunday, 1:10 PM**

"So you saved a magic sword from Monkey Fist in Japan?" Sam asked Ron as the five of them sat in the living room.

"The Lotus blade," Ron answered, "Only he, Rufus, and I could unleash its power. Since he would only use it for no good, I certainly had to take it back from him."

Sam sighed, "You know, I normally like monkeys, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case."

Danny said, "Um, guys, what about the issue at hand? Why would this Monkey Fist be in the Ghost Zone? I never would've dreamed he knew it existed."

Kim answered, "Well, it has to do with something about being ruler of the monkeys or something. It's usually what he's up to."

Tucker said, "If you say so, Kim, but how would he even know the Ghost Zone exists?"

Danny thought for a minute. He said, "Somehow, I don't think he's alone on this."

Kim turned to him, "What do you mean, Danny?"

"Well, like Tucker said, how would he know the Ghost Zone exists? I don't think he would unless someone like him was helping him along? And when Skulker saw you at Nasty Burger, how did he know who you guys were?"

Ron scoffed, "Danny, everyone knows who we are. Well, Kim at least."

"Yeah, but it looked almost as if he was expecting you."

Sam asked him, "Danny, what are you saying? That Monkey Fist and Skulker are working together on this?"

"I'm not saying anything except that it seems suspicious."

Just then, they all heard a crash from downstairs.

They all turned toward the door. Tucker said, "What the heck was that?"

"Come on," said Kim and they all ran down to the basement.

When they got down they saw Jack and Maddie on the ground, and standing in front of the portal was Monkey Fist and his monkeys.

Danny yelled, "Mom! Dad!"

Kim said, "Monkey Fist. We were just talking about you."

Monkey Fist turned to them and said, "Ah, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. How nice. Monkey ninjas, attack!"

The monkeys all ran toward the teenagers. Kim and Ron ran ahead and started fighting with the monkeys.

Seeing the battle unfolding, Danny ducked behind a desk and transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew through the floor and came out under it in front of Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist smiled, "Well, Danny Phantom as well."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "How do you know me?"

Ignoring this, Monkey Fist said, "I guess Skulker couldn't keep you preoccupied long enough."

Danny gasped, "You and Skulker _are_ working together. Ha, I was right!"

Sam said, "Danny, you just said it seemed suspicious."

"Oh, right." Then Danny fired a ghost ray at Monkey Fist. He jumped away and jumped right at Danny. Danny went intangible and the man went through him.

Meanwhile, the monkeys had now surrounded Kim and Ron. All at once, they ran at the two teens. Kim and Ron smiled at each other, and then turned to face each other. They both jumped high. At the same time, they extended their legs and pushed off of each other's feet and flew backward.

They flipped through the air and landed cleanly on their feet, now behind the monkeys.

Tucker said, "Whoa! What was that?"

Ron answered, "New trick we've been working on." Then they knocked the monkeys down from behind.

Danny fired another ghost ray at Monkey Fist, and this one hit its target. Monkey Fist hit the wall. Just then, he saw the thermos on Danny's shoulder. He muttered, "Skulker must be in there. Vlad told me about that thermos."

He stood up and threw another capsule to the ground. It exploded and once again, smoke filled the room. As it did, Monkey Fist yelled, "Get the thermos!"

From behind Danny, one of the monkeys grabbed the thermos and hit the "Release" button. A light shined from the inside of the thermos and Skulker reappeared.

Skulker yelled, "Aha! I knew you could not keep me locked up forever, ghost child!"

Danny replied, "I wasn't going to. I was just gonna release you back into the Ghost Zone."

Just then, Skulker shot something at Danny. Danny was hit and suddenly he had handcuffs and legcuffs on him.

Monkey Fist said, "Let's go, Skulker! All we came for was this!" He held up the banana.

Skulker replied, "But I came for the ghost child's pelt!"

Kim said, "What is that banana for?"

"This banana shall hypnotize any monkey I wish, making me ruler of all the monkeys!" He started to laugh.

Kim rolled her eyes, "What did I tell you."

Sam saw the monkey that had the thermos and ran at it. The monkey didn't see her and she grabbed it. Sam held it toward Skulker.

But Skulker saw her and he turned to Monkey Fist, "Alright, we'll go." They flew out of the basement, with Skulker yelling, "Another time, ghost child!"

Everyone watched them leave, and then Danny's cuffs disappeared.

Danny said, "Great. They got away."

Sam said, "Well, at least no one was hurt."

Kim answered, "Yet. Those two have to be up to something."

Just then, they heard moaning. Jack and Maddie were waking up.

Seeing that he was still in ghost form, Danny changed back into Danny Fenton.

Jack and Maddie stood up.

The five teens went over to them. Danny asked, "Mom, dad, what happened?"

Jack replied, "We were working on the portal when that hairy man and his monkeys came through the portal and knocked us down. You know, I don't think he's a portal inspector at all. Where is he, anyway?"

Tucker answered, "Uh, he left."

With that, Jack and Maddie walked back upstairs.

Kim turned to Danny, Sam, and Tucker and said, "Well, as interesting as this has been, we should be getting back to Middleton."

Ron answered, "Right. I'm missing a wrestling match anyway."

Danny replied, "You know, you could watch it here."

Sam said, "No, I think they want to leave." She put a little emphasis on "leave".

Kim shook her head, "We have homework to do anyway. Let's go Ron. We have to head back to Nasty Burger to get your scooter."

"Right, KP," said Ron as they started to head out.

Just like yesterday, good-byes were made, with Danny once again forgetting Ron's name ("It's Ron, okay?")

Kim said, "Hope to see you again! You've been a big help!"

"So have you!" said Danny as Kim and Ron left.

Sam rolled her eyes.

_We're going to leave it there for now. Monkey Fist and Skulker have gotten away with the banana, but why did Vlad want them to get it in the first place? What will happen out of this? Find out in Chapter 8!_


	8. Meeting of the Minds

_Howdy, people! How is everything for you? I've been a little bored today, so writing this chapter has kept me busy. In response to mdizzle, Ron was lured into telling Kim about what happened in an unaired episode, and he told the others because they wanted to know about MF. And in response to Dark Dragon XS, I've only mentioned that I couldn't wait for it, what rating I gave it, and that this fic takes place after it. You're making too big a deal out of it. And if you noticed in "Life Lessons", Valerie should've gone through everything in the Ghost Zone, but she didn't either._

_Now that all that's out of the way, we're heading to Chapter 8! What happens now that Monkey Fist and Skulker have the banana?_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Eight: Meeting of the Minds**

**Madison, Wisconsin, Sunday, 4:00 PM**

"Excellent job, men," Vlad said as Monkey Fist and Skulker showed him the banana.

Skulker replied, "But Vlad, now what? I failed to get that ghost boy's pelt."

"Do not concern yourself with what was. We must now focus on the matter at hand."

"Which is…?"

"Now that we've gotten under our enemies' skin, let's see how it turns out when we widen the field in our favor."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Indianapolis, Indiana, Sunday, 8:00 PM**

The last thirty-six hours spent in the State Penitentiary had not been well for Dr. Drakken and Shego. The two villains had sulked in their cells most of the time.

Currently, it was dinnertime, but neither was touching their food.

Drakken sighed, "I still can't believe that Phantom kid beat us."

Shego replied, "Come on, Dr. D. We can't mope about this forever. Let's just have a bunch of your henchmen bust us out of here already. Why haven't we done that anyway?"

Drakken chuckled sheepishly, "Well, there's a little problem with that, Shego."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I was feeling so confident that we would triumph, I gave them a little vacation."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, so they don't even know where we are, and they should be gone for…another week."

Shego slapped her forehead, "Oh! I can't take another minute, much less, a week in this place!"

Just then, they heard a very faint whoosh and then someone say, "You won't have to do either of them!"

A second later, they saw a vampire-like figure fly in through the ceiling. Everyone else started screaming. A few guards tried to fire at him but he went intangible and they went through him!

The figure flew down and attempted to grab Drakken and Shego. Shego's hands lit up and she yelled, "Hey, get away!" She tried to hit him but the green blasts went right through him.

Drakken tried to run, but the figure grabbed him and Shego. Then he pulled his cape over his face, and suddenly the three of them disappeared, with the mysterious figure laughing.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, Sunday, 8:10 PM**

Drakken and Shego fell down on their faces as the three of them reappeared.

Shego got up and angrily said, "What's the big idea?"

The figure answered, "Perhaps introductions are in order. My name is Vlad Masters, a.k.a., Vlad Plasmius. You must Drew Lipsky and Shego."

Drakken got up as well and growled, "My name is Dr. Drakken. Well, where are we and why did you bring us here, pal?"

"A mere meeting of the minds is all. I understand that just yesterday, you had your arch-enemy, Kim Possible, and her sidekick at their mercy."

They both raised their eyebrows. Drakken answered, "Yes, we did."

"But then you were thwarted by a ghost boy named Danny Phantom."

Shego said, "Danny Phantom?"

Drakken said, "Ghost?"

"Indeed. Why else would all of your attacks go through him? But he's not just a ghost, I'm afraid."

Shego asked him, "What the heck does that mean?"

"He is a half-ghost, half-human hybrid. So am I. As a human, he is Danny Fenton."

Drakken looked puzzled. "What do you mean half-human?"

Changing into Vlad Masters, he responded, "I mean we can become human or ghost whenever we choose." He changed back into Vlad Plasmius again.

Drakken responded with an open mouth, "So are you two teaming up to destroy us or something?"

Vlad shook his head, "Not even close, Mr. Lipsky."

Drakken growled, "It's Dr. Drakken."

"Whatever. Young Daniel and I are arch-enemies as well. You see, I sent one of my ghost assistants to destroy him late this morning, and he nearly did, but he was thwarted by…?"

Shego answered, "Kim Possible?"

"Bingo. And that is why I've brought in these two to first help, along with you two."

A door opened, and Skulker and Monkey Fist walked through.

Drakken said, "Monkey Fist?"

Monkey Fist answered, "Dr. Drakken?"

Shego turned to Skulker and asked, "Who's that guy?"

Vlad explained, "This is Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest predator. Skulker, this is Drew Lipsky, a.k.a., Dr. Drakken and Shego."

Drakken raised an eyebrow, "Ghost Zone?"

"A parallel dimension where ghost exist."

Shego held her head and sighed, "Oy. I am officially in Weirdsville. Population, you people."

"Call us what you want, but you will be thanking me once we eliminate Danny Phantom and Kim Possible for good!"

Drakken smiled for the first time in a day and a half, "Oooh, now you're talking, Vlad!"

Shego just rolled her eyes and said, "Eh, hold on. I've heard the words 'eliminate' and 'Kim Possible' more times than I can count. What makes you think we can all take her and this Phantom kid down this time?"

"Because unlike you two and Kim being nearly equal in power and intelligence, I have twenty more years of experience than Danny. But now that those two have joined forces, we're all going to need all the help we can get."

Drakken turned to Shego and said, "I think he's right, Shego. If this guy is strong as he says, we're going to need him."

Shego scoffed, "Oh, please. If you really are stronger than this kid, prove it."

"Alright," said Vlad with a smile, "When you were with Daniel yesterday, did you see him do this?" Then he duplicated into four.

The two of them, along with Monkey Fist, gasped.

Drakken stuttered, "N-n-no."

"That's because he can't," the four Vlads said in unison. He formed back into one and grinned nastily.

Drakken said, "I'm in."

Shego sighed and then said, "Alright. Me too."

"Excellent. Now let's begin our planning for their elimination as well as world domination. And maybe make a few more calls as well."

_Okay, that's all for now. Sorry if that chapter was pretty boring, and that none of our heroes appeared at all. I wanted to make this longer, but I currently can't think of very much. But Chapter 9 will be here soon!_


	9. Talks and Tussles

_Hi, folks! How is everything with you? Things are fine with me, I guess. Sorry about the wait, I'm having a little bit of trouble thinking of how to continue with this fic. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and just so you know, in "Reign Storm", Danny could only split himself because of the ecto-skeleton, IMO._

_Chapter 9 is here! What will happen now that the enemies are working together?_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Nine: Talks and Tussles**

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Monday, 7:15 AM**

Kim walked to the front door of her house after eating breakfast. She opened the door and found Ron standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey, KP," Ron said.

"Hey, Ron," Kim replied and planted a kiss on his lips. _(Finally, we see them kiss!)_

From the kitchen, chants of, "Kim is a cootie magnet! Kim is a cootie magnet!" were heard. Sure Jim and Tim were cool that Kim and Ron were together, but just because they were here brothers, they still teased her about it.

Kim turned around and screamed, "TWEEBS!"

Ron put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Forget them, Kim. Let's get to school."

Kim and Ron walked outside and walked down the road to Middleton High School, hand in hand.

As they walked, Ron said, "You know, I have to say, this weekend wasn't anything I expected."

"Ditto. I never guessed that we'd meet Danny Phantom, not to mention become friends with him and his friends."

Ron added, "Along with having him save us from certain doom along with us doing the same for him."

"So what do you think was the sitch of Monkey Fist working with that Skulker guy that Danny mentioned? How could they even know each other if we never met Skulker until yesterday?"

"Let me see. A big ghost hunter guy and a mutated man with a monkey army. How interesting is that?"

"We might have been able to get more info from Danny if we didn't need to leave so soon."

The couple discussed this matter up until they reached school.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Monday, 12:05 PM**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at their usual lunch table. As the three of them ate, they talked about what happened over the past weekend.

Danny said, "You know, I've had strange weekends with ghost fighting before, but I didn't expect what happened this weekend."

Sam replied, "I know. It was a big surprise running into Kim and Ron like that."

Tucker added, "Well, I'm glad we did."

Danny then said, "But I still don't get why Skulker and Monkey Fist were working together on…whatever they were even working on."

Sam nodded, "Right. How would they even know each other? Especially since one of them is a ghost, and the other is a mutated man with a bunch of monkeys."

Tucker suggested, "Maybe someone else who knows the both of them teamed them up."

Danny answered, "In a way it makes sense. But who would know the both of them?"

Sam responded to that, "It could be somebody we don't know."

Danny replied, "That's what I'm thinking, especially since we hardly know any of Kim and what's-his-name's other enemies."

Sam chuckled, "Honestly, Danny, you should write Ron's name down and memorize it at least a million times so you don't keep forgetting it all the time."

"Oooh, how come _you _remember his name?"

Sam raised her eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Just then Danny saw the cold mist come out of his mouth. Danny said, "We'll discuss this later."

Two seconds later, there was a crash and something burst through the wall.

In the space of the wall stood the Lunch Lady Ghost, and beside her stood a short man wearing a kilt, a goofy hat, and holding a golf club.

As everyone else scattered, Danny yelled, "The Lunch Lady ghost! And…the bearded lady wearing a skirt."

The man groaned in a Scottish accent, "It's not a skirt, young lad, it's a kilt!"

"Either way…" said Danny as he transformed into Danny Phantom without anyone seeing him.

Danny flew up and said, "Who the heck are you anyway?"

"I'm Duff Killigan, the world's most dangerous golfer!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Golfer?"

Sam said, "My parents like to golf a lot. It's such a boring game, the way I see it."

Duff yelled, "Well let's see if you get a bore out of this, young lass!" He pulled out a golf ball and hit it with his club. It hit the ground in front of Tucker and Sam.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, nice shot. You want to try for bogey?"

Just then, the golf ball exploded, sending Tucker and Sam flying at the wall.

Danny yelled, "Whoa! Exploding golf balls? Wonderful."

He turned back to the Lunch Lady and Killigan and said, "Why are you guys here anyway?"

The Lunch Lady spoke for the first time in a booming voice, "So we can get rid of you, ghost boy!"

Tucker slapped his forehead, "Of course! Danny, Duff is one of Kim's enemies!"

Danny looked stunned, "This is getting weird. Now we have these characters working together?"

Duff yelled, "To destroy you, sonny Jim! Along with another couple of lads destroying Kim herself."

With that, the Lunch Lady threw her arms into the air. All the meat that came from the kitchen and the tables flew straight at her and began to stick to her.

As it did, Tucker moaned, "Oh, meat, why do you do this to me yet again?"

Within seconds, Danny again saw the Lunch Lady become a huge meat monster.

She tried to take a swipe at Danny, while Duff fired a bunch of golf balls at the teenager. Danny flew out of the way and fired a ghost ray at the Lunch Lady. She was hit and knocked backward.

Duff fired another golf ball at Danny, but Danny caught it. Before it blew, he threw it back at Duff and it exploded just as it reached him. He was knocked backward.

Danny smiled and flew at him. Before he could reach him, the Lunch Lady grabbed Danny and held him tightly.

Danny calmly phased through her hand and gave her a hard kick on the shoulder.

From on the ground, Duff sneered, "I think it's time to bring out me nine iron." He pulled out another club and hit it hard. It sailed over Danny's head.

Danny smiled, "Need work on you aim, dude?"

Just then, the golf ball started to spin backward still in the air. It dropped on an angle and exploded not far from Danny.

Danny missed a direct hit from the explosion but still took damage from the force of the shockwave and was knocked upward.

Killigan hit another ball, saying, "My aim is just fine!"

This time Danny projected an ectoplasmic rebounder. It bounced backward and struck Duff.

The Lunch Lady tried to stomp on Danny, but Danny flew between her legs and high upward away from her.

Duff missed another golf ball at him, and Danny finally turned around in a fluid motion. Flying at his max speed of one hundred and twelve miles per hour, he struck the Lunch Lady as she turned around. She was hit hard, and the meat on her fell in several different places as she dropped to the ground.

Danny yelled to his friends, "Thermos, please!"

Tucker pulled out the Fenton thermos out of his backpack and tossed it to Danny. Danny caught it and stood over the Lunch Lady, preparing to suck her inside.

Duff growled, and then prepared to fire another golf ball.

Sam saw her lunch tray, and slid it on the ground to Duff. Duff didn't see it coming and it him, knocking him down. The ball exploded in his face. As he watched Danny, he muttered to himself, "Since she's about to be finished up, I probably won't be able to beat this kid myself."

"Thanks, Sam," said Danny as he opened the thermos and the Lunch Lady was sucked inside, screaming.

As the trio watched the Lunch Lady being sucked in, no one notice Duff running back through the wall which he had helped break down.

Danny closed the thermos and turned to where he last saw Killigan, "Now for the wannabee golfer…"

Of course, Killigan was gone.

"Oh, great," said Danny, "He ran off."

Tucker asked him, "Shouldn't you go after him?"

"What good would it do? He could be anywhere, and I can't sense him. Besides I think another problem should be getting underway too."

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

Sam said, "Hello! Killigan said others would be destroying Kim! We have to do something."

"Right!" said Danny. He picked his friends up and flew them upward, saying, "Let's get to Middleton!"

"Wait!" shouted Sam.

Danny stopped and said, "What?"

"We don't know how to get to Middleton."

Danny thought for a minute, and then he went over to his backpack.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Monday, 12:45 PM**

Kim and Ron walked down the hallway at school. They had just gotten out of lunch and were on their way to their next class.

Ron sighed, "I swear, if that cafeteria lady doesn't stop giving me lame food, I'm calling for a complaint."

Kim answered, "Ron, you've tried that twice already."

"Hey, first time, I was fourteen, and second time, it got interrupted by a mission."

Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim put it on-line and said, "Go, Wade."

Wade responded on the screen, "Kim, Danny just called me. There was a break-in at his school."

"Who was it?"

"Duff Killigan and some meat monster."

"Killigan? Why would he be after Danny? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Danny fought them off, even though Killigan got away."

"Then why did you call?"

"Because Danny said that Killigan said that danger would be coming your way!"

"Danger? What kind?"

Just then there was an explosion from at the end of the hall.

Kim and Ron turned to it and Ron yelled, "Looks like we're about to find out!"

_We're going to leave it a cliffhanger for now. Sorry if the fight scene was kind of dull, I'm never that good at them. Anyway, who is going to try and attack Kim and Ron? How can Danny help if he doesn't know how to get there? Find out in Chapter 10!_


	10. Motor Cycles and Monster Trucks

_Greetings, people! I've been kind of bored the last couple of days, so now I'm gonna keep myself busy writing this new chapter. Hey, I saw the Nickelodeon September 2005 schedule! Danny Phantom is on weekdays at 6:30 PM, Fridays at 8:30 PM, and weekends at 10:30 AM. Good news for us DP fans, now that it's on every day! Hey, in a response to PowerRangersRule4Eva, "IMO" means "In my opinion". Don't worry, I didn't always know that either._

_Chapter 10 is here! Who is attacking our other teen heroes?_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Ten: Motor Cycles and Monster Trucks**

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Monday, 12:50 PM**

Kim and Ron saw as two items burst through the wall with people riding on them. One of them was a monster truck ridden by a big guy with a goatee and a mollusk. The other was a motor cycle ridden by a punk looking boy teenager and a girl with hair that stuck out everywhere riding behind him.

Kim turned to the monster truck and said, "Motor Ed.

Motor Ed chuckled, "How's it, Red?"

Ron asked, "Yeah, but who are those dudes on the motor cycle?"

The boy on the motor cycle responded, "Johnny 13. And this is my girlfriend, Kitty. You must be Kim Possible and her sidekick."

Kim asked them, "How come we've never seen you before but you're suddenly working with Motor Ed?"

Kitty answered to that, "Well, we happen to be enemies of that ghost kid, Danny Phantom. And we heard that he's been joining fighting forces with you."

"From who?"

Motor Ed answered to that, "The dude didn't want to reveal himself yet. Seriously."

"Very well, then." Kim and Ron ran toward the truck and motor cycle. Johnny and Ed both started riding them toward Kim and Ron. Kim jumped up and landed on the truck, while Ron tried to kick Johnny on the motor cycle. But he turned the motor cycle intangible, phasing through.

Ron sneered, "Oh yeah, great. More ghosts. I thought the weird weekend was over, but _no._ It has to stretch _past_ the weekend."

As the battle ensued, everyone else in the hall was scattering, and an announcement was made to cancel school for the day.

Up on the truck, Kim tried to punch Ed. But Ed flipped a switch, and some blaster came out of the truck. Just then, some kind of goo shot out and hit Kim, knocking her off.

"Ew!" Kim yelled as she wiped it off, "What is this stuff?"

Ed responded, "Ectoplasmic goo. New feature the dude who told us about ghost kid installed." Then he played some air guitar, yelling, "YAAAHHHH!"

Johnny turned the motor cycle tangible again, and then yelled, "Shadow, lockers!"

Johnny's bad luck shadow flew out and flew through the lockers. Just then, several of the lockers started shaking, and then they started to fall right toward Kim and Ron!

Kim and Ron frantically jumped out of the way, but one of the lockers caught Ron's legs, trapping it!

"Yow!" Ron cried, "KP, my leg!"

"Ron!" Kim yelled. She then noticed a book in one of the lockers and took it out. She threw it at Ed and it nailed him in the head.

Ed smirked a little, "A book? Come on, you can do better than that, Red. Seriously."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Okay, dude, that 'seriously' thing is getting really old really fast. Seriously. Aaah! Oh great, now he's making me do it too!"

Ron tried to budge his leg free from the locker, but he couldn't. He looked down to his pocket and said, "Rufus, let's go."

Rufus climbed out of his pocket and said, "What?"

"Buddy, climb into that motor cycle and mess around with it. You know, maybe pull out a few wires or bit some circuits."

"Okay," Rufus saluted him and then ran to Johnny's motor cycle, jumping inside.

Kim then jumped onto one locker that hadn't fallen off. She pushed off it and landed on a locker on the other side of the hall, and did the same.

Ed tried to hit her with the goo again, but Kim just kept jumping all over the place and he couldn't get a good shot.

Ron was still trying to budge his leg free while Johnny started riding the motor cycle right toward him!

Kim yelled, "Ron!" She jumped back over to him, but Ed finally got the aim right, and hit her, knocking her to the wall.

Johnny's motor cycle was approaching Ron, when suddenly, it veered away!

Kitty yelled, "Johnny, what's the matter?"

Johnny yelled, "I don't know, Kitty! Nothing's working right!"

Indeed, it wasn't. Johnny was trying to turn the motor cycle toward Ron, but it instead was veering all over the place. It first hit the lockers, and then a drinking fountain, and then started heading for Motor Ed!

Thinking fast, Johnny turned the motor cycle intangible, and it phased through the truck. But Rufus quickly jumped out of the motor cycle as it was passing through the inside, and started messing with the truck instead.

Seeing she could now help Ron, Kim got up and ran toward her boyfriend. She pushed hard, and finally moved the locker off him.

"You okay?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron answered as he put his leg on the ground. But he promptly pulled it back off and said, "Aaah, no, I'm not. I can't straighten my leg."

Meanwhile, Johnny tried to get his motor cycle back under control, but it was already too damaged. It started to ride around in circles, and then it flipped on its side and Johnny and Kitty fell off. The motor cycle kept spinning around on the ground, sputtering smoke as it did.

"Yah!" Johnny yelled, "My bike!" He turned to Kim and said, "No problem, I still have this. Shadow, attack!"

Johnny's shadow flew out again and shot at Kim. Kim said to Ron, "Get out, Ron."

"No, I won't."

"You're hurt! I'll take care of this!"

Kim tried to punch the shadow, but it went right through her. As it did, it knocked Kim down. Ron was able to hop out of the way using his good leg.

Kim got up and said, "Where's that battle suit when I need it?"

Ed yelled, "Later for you, Red! Or not!" He drove his truck toward Kim. Kim got up and tried to get out of the way, but Shadow suddenly flew out and grabbed hold of her, and held her down!

Kim grunted as she tried to knock Shadow off her, but all her kicks went right through it.

"KP!" Ron yelled as he tried to hop toward her in desperation. But he lost his balance and fell down.

Kim gasped as the truck approached her, while Ed laughed sinisterly.

Just then, the truck started going in reverse!

Ed yelled, "What the? What's happening to my baby?"

The truck turned to the wall and smashed into it, then went forward and did the same to the other wall.

Seeing that Ed was incapacitated, Johnny ran toward Kim himself and started kicking her on the ground. Kim was still held down by Shadow and couldn't get up.

Ron got back up on one leg and yelled, "Hey, get off her, dude!" Then he said, "I have to get that shadow off her." He dug through the lockers and said, "Textbook, notebook, binder, pencil case, old forgotten homework, flashlight…"

As he tossed these items out, the "on" button to the flashlight was hit. A bright light shone as it rolled on its side. As the light passed over Shadow, it winced for a second!

Ron saw this, and smiled. He picked up the flashlight and pointed it at Shadow, saying, "Stop in the name of the law!"

Shadow screamed. Bright light was its weakness, and the light was giving Johnny vision trouble as well, and he stopped kicking Kim.

Shadow continued to scream as it faded, and then it disappeared.

Kim smiled, and then kicked Johnny off her.

Kitty growled, "Get your hands off my Johnny, you hussy!" She flew toward Kim.

As she jumped out of the way, she answered, "Actually you should tell me to get my feet off him, since I just kicked him." She then gave Kitty a punch, knocking her to the side.

Johnny growled, and then tried to punch Kim. Kim ducked, and then jumped, flipping in the air, kicking Johnny in the process and knocking him down.

Kitty flew at Kim and tried to hit her from the side, but Ron quickly through the flashlight at Kitty. It hit Kitty hard in the head and she dropped to the ground.

Johnny once again tried to punch Kim, but Kim kicked him hard and he flew upward.

At this time, Motor Ed's truck was coming toward this. Johnny hit Ed and knocked him out of the truck, with him flying out as well. They both fell to the ground with a thud. After a few more seconds, the truck sputtered, and then stopped. Rufus crawled out through a pipe.

Ed yelled, "Hey! It's the weasel dude!"

Rufus ran back over to Ron, who replied, "Actually, that would be a naked mole rat. Seriously."

The three enemies surrounded Kim. She stood in a fighting stance, ready.

At the same time, all three of them flew at Kim. Kim smiled, and then jumped upward. Ed, Johnny, and Kitty all slammed into each other and they fell to the ground.

At that moment, three other people flew threw the roof. It was Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Ron yelled, "Hey, it's Manny!"

Danny responded, "You said it wrong on purpose!"

Tucker said, "Well, it looks like you guys took care of things pretty well."

Danny put Tucker and Sam down and said, "Then I'll finish up." He saw Johnny and Kitty on the ground and sucked them into the Fenton thermos. The motor cycle disappeared as well.

Motor Ed was now unconscious as he lay on the ground. Tucker smiled, "No worry. I'll have him arrested." He pulled out his PDA while Kim tied Ed up.

Kim asked, "How did you guys get here?"

Danny smiled, "Wade."

Noticing Ron hopping, Sam said, "Ron, what happened to your leg?"

Ron finally sat down and said, "A locker fell on it. Now I can't straighten it."

Danny changed back into Danny Fenton as he said, "We should get you to the nurse's office."

"Right," Kim said as they helped Ron to his feet. He leaned on Kim and Sam for support as they got him to the nurse's office. Sam looked back and said, "Danny, Tucker, you guys get that guy outside."

Seeing Ron leaning on Sam, Danny was wearing a frown as he and Tucker dragged Motor Ed outside.

Tucker said to him, "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It doesn't look that way. You didn't look that fine before the attack came back at lunch."

"I'm fine, Tuck."

"You're not jealous that Sam is acting so nice to Ron, are you?"

"I'M FINE! Besides, Kim is already his girlfriend!"

Tucker held his hands up and quickly said, "Okay, okay! You just seemed a little off, that's all."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Outside Middleton High School, Wisconsin, Monday, 1:45 PM**

Motor Ed was driven away by the police, while our five heroes watched. Ron had a pack of ice strapped to his leg. Fortunately, it was a minor injury, and ice over the next couple days would do fine.

Danny turned to Kim and asked, "So who was that guy?"

"Motor Ed. He's a monster truck fanatic and likes to cause destruction."

Ron added, "He also happens to be Dr. Drakken's cousin. And he likes to say 'Seriously' a lot."

Tucker said, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sam asked, "But why were Johnny 13 and Kitty there too?"

Danny sighed, "Now his is getting really weird."

Kim suggested, "Maybe we should head somewhere where we can all talk about this."

Sam asked, "How about your house? And now's a good a time as any. School's probably cancelled for us too."

Kim's face flickered for a minute. She didn't really want to, especially since her parents acted embarrassing, and her brothers were a pain in the neck. But Danny had let them in his house…

"Okay."

"Alright. Let's go."

With that, the five of them walked down the road to Kim's house.

_And we end Chapter 10 there. Johnny and Kitty have been sent packing, and Motor Ed is being hauled off to jail. Now it appears Danny is getting jealous as well! Will it affect the new teamwork? Let's wait until Chapter 11!_


	11. Meet the Possibles

_How are all of you folks? Everything is great for me, especially since I have now seen the official description for "The Ultimate Enemy" next month! Check out to see it. Hey, thanks for all the reviews! And sorry about the wait; stuff kept getting in the way. Also, in a response to Cute Sakura Angel, I don't know where Middleton is in the show. I just heard of a real Middleton in Wisconsin, so I threw it there._

_Chapter 11 is here! Let's take a look-see!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Eleven: Meet the Possibles**

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Monday, 2:00 PM**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kim, and Ron walked down the road to Kim's house.

As they approached, Kim was looking nervous.

Noticing this, Danny asked her, "Kim, what are you so worried about? Your family can't be any weirder than my family. Or any more embarrassing."

Kim turned to the younger teenager and replied, "You have no clue."

The five of them had now reached Kim's house.

They walked to the front door, and Kim said, "Now look, we're just gonna have a quick introduction with my folks, and then head to my room and start discussing the villain sitch."

Sam said, "I understand, Kim. I'm never willing to spend much time with my parents either."

As Kim opened the door, Ron asked her, "What do you mean?"

"They try to dress me in ridiculous colorful clothing?"

"How is that bad?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Uh, hello? Black clothing."

Ron scratched his forehead.

"I'm Goth, Ron."

"Oh, I get it! They don't like it that you're Goth."

"Bingo."

Kim yelled, "Mom, Dad! Are you home? I have new friends I want you to meet!"

From the living room, Mrs. Dr. Possible walked in. She said, "Kimmy! Um, shouldn't you still be at school?"

Ron answered, "A couple of villains attacked the school so they let us out early. Boo-yah!"

Mr. Dr. P walked into the living room as well. He saw Ron's leg with ice and asked, "Ronald, what happened to your leg?"

"A locker fell on me. Ice for a few days and it will be good as new, Mr. Dr. P."

"Okay." He noticed Danny, Sam, and Tucker for the first time and said, "Are you three Kimmy-cub's new friends?"

Tucker snickered, "Kimmy-cub."

Kim sighed and answered, "Yes, dad. This is Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. They're from a town in Indiana."

"Are you three here on vacation?"

Danny answered, "No, Mr. Possible. Uh, they saved us from doom yesterday and we just wanted to know them better."

"Oh, I see. Wait, shouldn't you three be at school today?"

Tucker answered, "Uh, today's a half day for us. Conferences, you know."

Kim said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to go upstairs and talk."

"Okay," said Mrs. Dr. P as they walked upstairs. She quickly said, "Oh, bring them down when your brothers get home! They'll want to meet them!"

They walked up the ladder to Kim's room. Sam asked Kim, "You have brothers?"

Kim sighed, "Twin brothers. And they can be a major handful."

Danny replied, "They can't be any worse than a nosy big sister."

At the same time, Danny and Kim asked each other, "Wanna switch?"

They both started laughing. But Sam wasn't, and neither was Ron.

Sam said to them, "Um, guys, could we talk about what we were going to talk about? You know, the thing with all the enemies?"

Kim put her hands up and said, "Okay, Sam. No big. So who was that guy on the motor cycle and the girl behind him?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, Monday, 2:15 PM**

Duff Killigan walked up to Vlad and said, "Ay, Mr. Plasmius. The attack on the ghost kid failed, and I've gotten word that the attack on Kim Possible came up empty as well."

Plasmius answered, "Well, what happened to the others?"

"The Lunch Lady was sucked inside the thermos, as well as Johnny and Kitty, and Motor Ed's been arrested."

"No matter. I'll have Skulker get Ed out of jail, and now that my portal has been repaired, I can get the others back here in no time."

Drakken walked up to Vlad and said, "So what do we do now?"

Shego added, "Yeah. As far as I can say, you've just been sending out troops to destroy the teens while the rest of us have done nothing for the last day."

Vlad answered, "Patience, you two. For the moment, we'll have to investigate them and see what's happening. I'll need a spy: a great master of espionage and stealth."

Skulker asked Vlad, "How are we going to do that? The ghost child's sense will be able to pick up any of us."

Vlad smiled, "Not if we plan this correctly. Ghosts are unable to sense other ghosts if that ghost is overshadowing somebody."

Killigan asked him, "Overshadow? What in Scotland does that mean?"

"An ability ghosts have to control a person from their inside. Allow me to demonstrate." He flew inside Shego. Her eye color changed to red and Vlad said in a high-pitched voice, "Hello, I'm Shego. I hate Kim Possible and Dr. Drakken bugs me!"

Everyone else laughed as Vlad flew out of Shego. Shego looked dazed as she shook her head. She growled at Plasmius, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again."

Plasmius chuckled, "My apologies, Miss. Now then, who's going to overshadow whoever's in their vicinity?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Monday, 2:40 PM**

"After that, I think he took the ecto-skeleton but brought me back to my house," Danny said.

Kim said, "Heavy. Well, in a way, he did you a favor, since that suit almost killed you."

"Yeah. But I'm sure my parents could have been able to perfect it."

As the five of them continued to talk, no one noticed Mrs. Dr. P listening just under the steps. But her eyes were now glowing red.

Danny continued, "So things had been going okay for me. Then that pretty much takes us to this past weekend where the three of us met you guys."

Kim smiled, "Well, it's nice to know a fellow teen hero who wasn't like that Will Do."

Danny answered, "Don't worry about it. It's nice to know a fellow teen hero, period."

Sam rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Dr. P, or rather the ghost overshadowing her, thought, _Hmm, interesting._

Ron said, "Yeah, Danny. You have the mad skills, dude! The way you turn invisible, go through stuff, shoot beams from your hands, and all that other stuff!"

As he stood up, he suddenly grimaced, "Ow." His leg was bothering him.

Kim and Sam went over to him and sat him back down.

Kim stared at Sam for a second, while Danny frowned. He stood up and said, "You know, we should probably be going now."

Tucker turned to Danny, "Now? We haven't been here long."

"_Yes. Now."_

Tucker sighed, "Okay."

Sam stared at Danny for a moment and frowned. She finally rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, we better leave. Our parents are probably wondering where we are anyway."

Tucker said, "But this means we won't meet your brothers, Kim."

"You can always see them next time you come by." She then muttered to herself, "Or perhaps, never."

The ghost in Mrs. Dr. P thought, _Very interesting. I better get back to base and report._

The ghost flew out of Mrs. Dr. P. She stood there for a second. She muttered, "How did I get up here?"

At that moment, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kim, and Ron walked by.

"Leaving so soon?" Mrs. Dr. P asked.

Danny said without turning around, "Yeah, we have to get home."

Kim said, "We'll show them out, Mom."

Sam said, "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Possible!"

Ron said, "So long, Mrs. Dr. P!"

Tucker said, "Have a nice day!"

The five of them were gone. Mrs. Dr. P shrugged, and then went back into the living room.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kim, and Ron walked outside. Currently none of them were speaking. Danny transformed and started to fly Tucker and Sam back, but then they heard, "Whoa! Look at that!"

Danny turned to the other side and saw Jim and Tim, Kim's twin brothers, looking at him with their mouths open.

Kim slapped her forehead, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Jim said, "Who the heck are you three?"

Tim said, "And why does that guy have white hair when he just had black hair?"

"And why was he flying?"

Danny changed back and said, "Alright, my name's Danny. This is Tucker and Sam. I'm a half-ghost, but you cannot, and I repeat, _cannot_ tell anybody."

Jim smiled, "Don't worry."

Tim added, "We won't tell _anybody._"

Kim looked behind their backs and said, "You have your fingers crossed, don't you."

Indeed, they did.

Danny powered a ghost ray in his hand, "You know, this is a lot of power I have. Wouldn't want to unleash it if a certain pair of twins didn't keep their mouths shut."

Seeing this, Jim and Tim backed away. Jim stuttered, "O-okay, okay!"

Tim stuttered as well, "Y-yeah, dude. Your s-secret's safe w-with us."

Danny turned off his ghost ray and smiled, "That's more like it."

Kim whispered to Ron, "Man, I got to get powers like him so I can intimidate the tweebs like that."

Danny changed into Danny Phantom again and said, "Now we really have to leave."

He again picked up Tucker and Sam, and they flew away.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, Monday, 4:00 PM**

"I have information you might find useful, Vlad," a pasty faced man with a raincoat said to Plasmius.

Vlad smiled, "Excellent job, Walker. What is it?"

"It appears that whenever Kim Possible showed any affection toward the ghost kid or vice versa, the girl called Sam got pretty jealous."

Walker went on, "Also, when Sam was showing any affection toward Kim's sidekick, the ghost kid showed signs of jealousy as well."

Vlad smiled again, "I see. Well, like Ember once said, 'Nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones.' And this just may work to our advantage, with a little persuasion. Especially with the next Casper High dance coming this Saturday, where _guests_ are invited."

_Oooh, cliffhanger there! Now it looks like this army is trying to dig up the key to unraveling this new found teamwork. What is his exact plan to breaking the team apart? Find out in Chapter 12!_


	12. Restaurant Ruckus

_What's up, homies? Sorry; I'm in kind of a goofy mood today. Thanks for the reviews, folks! Also, I've found descriptions for "Identity Crisis" and "The Fenton Menace", two Danny Phantom episodes airing the two Fridays after "The Ultimate Enemy". Check out to see them._

_Now then, here we are with Chapter 12!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Twelve: Restaurant Ruckus**

**Possible Home, Middleton, Wisconsin, Monday, 9:45 PM**

Kim sat in her room, doing a lot of thinking. Ron had left a while ago.

Ever since Danny had rescued she and Ron from the hands of Drakken and Shego two days ago, they had both been grateful for it and returned the favor one day later.

But as time had passed, Kim was sensing a little bit of a problem between the few of them.

Her thoughts were complicated, _What is the sitch with Sam doing being so nice to Ron? He's _my_ boyfriend. We've known each other since pre-K. She's only known him for three days._

_Maybe it's just my girlish instinct to act a little jealous, but I'm not sure. I still trust Ron, but maybe I should keep an eye on Sam for a little while._

With her head still pounding from thinking hard, Kim got into bed and decided to go to sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, Indiana, Monday, 10:00 PM**

Danny was lying down on his bed. He was supposed to be asleep, but he couldn't sleep. He was still busy doing some serious thinking over the events of the last three days.

At first, when he, Sam, and Tucker had met Kim and Ron, he was very thrilled about it. It was pretty awesome to meet two teens who helped people just like himself.

But as time passed, Danny was sensing some tension between a few of them.

Danny was thinking, _Jeez, Sam is being really nice to whatever-his-name-is lately. It's been really bugging me. But why? Maybe I…No! What am I thinking? Sam and I are just friends! Nothing more!_

It was true that Danny was grateful for Kim and Ron helping him with Skulker yesterday, but the thought of Sam maybe liking Ron as well as Danny liking Sam still hung in the back of his mind.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Stoppable Home, Middleton, Wisconsin, Monday, 10:10 PM**

Ron's leg was still painful as he sat in his room, eating a chimmurito. (Is that how you spell it?)

For some reason, he felt like something wasn't right between him and Danny. And maybe not right between him and Kim either.

He had first thought that Danny was really cool when he first saw him last Saturday, the way he had fought off Drakken and Shego with ease.

But now, something was a little off. The fact with Danny always forgetting his name was getting irritating, although Ron was pretty used to people not remembering his name.

And there was also the fact that Kim was acting strangely nice toward Danny. _She's probably just acting nice because he's new to us and because he saved our butts, _he thought.

_Still, KP is my girlfriend, and it feels pretty weird to have her being nice to Danny like this. Better just keep an eye open for a while._

Ron took the last bite out of his chimmurito, and then went to bed.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Manson Home, Amity Park, Indiana, Monday, 10:20 PM**

Sam sat in her room, flipping through the TV channels without thinking of what was on.

When she had first met Kim and Ron, she didn't think too much of them. But it wasn't long before Sam was sensing something she didn't really like about Kim.

Sure, she saved the world a lot, but there was just something about how she was treating Danny. She wasn't being mean, it was exactly the opposite. Nice. _Really_ nice.

_Why do I even care?_ Sam thought. _It's not like I like Danny any more than just a friend. Or do I? No! I don't! I never have! But then why am I so confused about it?_

She tried not to think about it that much, but it still hung in the back of her mind as she turned off the TV and went to sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Possible Home, Middleton, Wisconsin, Tuesday, 8:30 AM**

Kim woke up tiredly. She looked at the clock. She gasped, "8:30? School's started!"

"No, it hasn't!" someone yelled from out in the hall.

Kim looked at the doorway and replied, "Mom?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible walked in her daughter's room and said, "School's closed repairing the damage from the battle yesterday." She walked out of the room.

Kim smiled, "Cool."

Just then, Kim's phone rang. She checked the caller ID, smiled, and answered, "Hey, Ron."

Ron replied, "What's up, KP? No school, Kim! Boo-yah!"

"Just heard word, Ron."

"Want to head to Bueno Nacho for breakfast, beautiful?"

"What about your leg?"

"Aw, it'll be fine, Kim. It hardly even hurts now!" Then he cringed, "Ow."

Kim chuckled, "Okay, tough guy. Meet you there in ten."

"Coolness. Love ya, KP."

"Love you too, Ron. Bye."

They both hung up.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, Indiana, Tuesday, 8:45 AM**

Danny and Tucker smiled as they walked over to Sam's house. School had been cancelled for them as well due to the damage from the battle yesterday, so the three of them were heading to a new restaurant for breakfast.

Sam stepped out of her house and saw them walking toward her. She smiled, "Hey Danny. Hey Tucker."

"Hey Sam," Danny and Tucker both said.

The three of them continued walking. As they walked, Danny asked Sam, "So did you get an ad for this new restaurant?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "It was just in the mail box around dinner time last night."

Tucker added, "Same for me."

Danny said, "Ditto. Which is weird, because the mail box was already emptied out earlier that day."

Tucker asked, "So what is the name of this new place anyway?"

Sam responded, "Some place called 'Emmy Mac's Diner.'"

"I hope they have good bacon."

After a few more minutes, they arrived. They looked at it. One thing was for sure: It wasn't like any other restaurant they had been to. It was small and square-shaped.

Danny looked and said, "I don't know. This place doesn't look too great."

Sam answered, "Looks can be deceiving, Danny."

The three of them walked inside. It was small too. There were only about ten tables there. There were also pictures of guitars everywhere. Thankfully, there was nobody else there.

Tucker looked around and said, "I don't think this place will be around for very long."

Danny responded, "So long as the food is good. Let's get a seat. It says, 'Seat at your own risk.'"

They found the first table they saw and sat down.

They talked as they waited for menus.

Danny tried to start up a conversation, "So, the next dance is this weekend."

Tucker sighed, "Yep. Another dance, another couple hundred girls to shoot you down all over again. But who are you guys gonna ask?" He smiled and added, "Each other?"

Sam growled, "If I ask Danny to the dance or vice versa, it'll just be as _friends._"

Danny agreed, "Right. That's it."

Tucker smiled, "Okay, okay. So who else then?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Paulina, but maybe not after what happened last time."

Finally, a waitress with silver hair walked over to them. She handed them three menus and said, "Welcome to Emmy Mac's Diner. Here are your menus."

They looked at the menus, but just as Danny touched his menu, he noticed the blue mist come out of his mouth. Danny said, "Uh oh."

Danny looked confused as he saw where his ghost sense was coming from. It was coming from the waitress.

Danny scratched his chin for a minute. He asked the waitress, "I'm just wondering. Why do you have silver hair?"

She scoffed, "Oh, I dyed it. Don't worry about it."

"And why are there so few tables here?"

"We just opened. We'll have more soon."

"And why are there so many guitars…" Danny punched the waitress and finished, "Ember?"

She smiled as she flew into the air and spun around. In a few seconds, her waitress outfit was gone and replaced by Ember's trademark outfit.

Ember smiled, "Took you long enough, fools."

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and said, "Why did you make a fake restaurant?"

"To lure you here. But now I must lure you away from here." With that, she flew out through the wall.

Danny turned to his friends and said, "Guys, head back to my house and get the thermos. And the communicator too."

Tucker asked, "Why?"

As he flew away, Danny answered, "So you can know where I am! Just call Wade and follow me on the scooters!"

Ember flew away from the restaurant, with Danny following. As they left, the building flickered, and then disappeared, replaced by a vacant lot.

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Tuesday, 9:45 AM**

Kim watched as Ron finished up his meal at Bueno Nacho.

Kim asked, "Almost done, beau?"

Ron smiled, "Do not rush me, KP. The naco cannot afford to me eaten with haste. Unless you're in a hurry."

Just then, something flew through the ceiling. It was Ember.

Ron gasped, "But now I am!" He stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth and he and Kim stood up.

A second later, Danny flew through the ceiling as well.

Danny said, "I've heard of the phrase, 'Once you get there, you won't want to leave', but this is getting ridiculous."

Kim said, "Ron, it's Danny!"

Danny saw them and said, "Kim! And…uh, uh…"

"RON!"

"Right!"

Kim asked, "Who's she?"

Danny answered, "That's Ember."

Ron asked, "Ember?"

"Yeah. She's a ghost music star who gets more powerful when people chant her name." He turned to Ember and said, "So why are you just stopping here?"

Ember smirked, "You'll find out."

"Until then…" Danny flew at Ember and tried to punch her. Ember strummed a note on her guitar and a pair of glowing fists came out of it. They struck Danny and knocked him to the wall.

Seeing this, Kim jumped onto the wall. She pushed off and kicked Ember in the air. She was knocked sideways as Kim landed back on the ground.

Danny recovered and fired a ghost ray at Ember. Ember was still in motion from Kim's kick and couldn't stop herself. She was hit and knocked to the ground.

Ron smiled, and then grabbed a bottle of ketchup.

Kim looked at him and said, "Ketchup?"

"Watch and learn, KP."

Ron ran at Ember, who was still on the ground, and yelled, "Hey, woman! Help me get rid of some stinkbugs in here! Oh, wait! That's just you!"

Ember growled, "Stinkbug, huh?" She flew at Ron and tried to punch him.

Ron held the opening of the ketchup bottle toward Ember and squeezed on it. A bunch of ketchup squirted out and went right into Ember's face.

"Aaah!" Ember shrieked as she fell to the ground, blinded by the ketchup.

Ron flipped the bottle in his hand, "Never underestimate the power of ketchup."

At that moment, the door flew open and Sam and Tucker ran inside, Sam holding a thermos.

Tucker yelled, "Danny! Are you here?"

Danny yelled, "Up here, Tucker!"

Ember wiped the ketchup out of her eyes and saw Sam and Tucker. She smiled, "Finally."

Danny yelled, "Sam, toss me the thermos!"

Sam leaned her arm back to throw, but then Ember strummed a different note to her guitar.

As she did, a somewhat paranormal sound wave spread across the room. As it did, everyone else in Bueno Nacho fell down and fell asleep.

Ember smiled again, "That should put them out for at least ten minutes. Thank you, Vlad. But before I go…"

As Ember turned her guitar to Sam, she turned to another dial on her guitar shaped like a heart and strummed another note. A bunch of hearts flew out and they hit Sam. She cringed as they went through her but did not wake up.

Ember then turned her guitar toward Ron and did the same thing.

Ember then flew away, saying, "When they all wake up, the chaos begins!" She then laughed sinisterly as everyone else remained unconscious.

_Oh, boy! This looks pretty bad now! We know Ember used her love spell on Sam and Ron, but who is she controlling them to fall in love with? It's probably easy to guess, but whoever it is, what will happen? Find out in Chapter 13!_


	13. The Game of Love

_Greetings, people! How is everything? Things are just dandy for me, especially with all the reviews I've gotten. I have to say, I'm really surprised at how popular this fic is. Also, since I haven't noticed this until now, check out TV . com for the summaries of the episodes I told you about. Sorry about that. I've decided to change the category from Fantasy to Romance, seeing how it will soon seem more appropriate. Hope that's okay._

_Chapter 13 is here! What will come out of Ember's evil love spell?_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Game of Love**

**Bueno Nacho, Middleton, Wisconsin, Tuesday, 10:15 AM**

The five teenagers moaned as they slowly sat up.

Danny rubbed the back of his head, "Whoa, what happened? Where are we?"

Tucker looked around, "How did we get here?"

Kim sighed, "Geez, I can't remember anything from the last hour or so. The last thing I remember is eating a naco."

Danny said, "I last remember us going to some restaurant back in Amity Park."

Ron and Sam had now gotten to their feet.

The two of them turned to each other. Just as they did, they suddenly couldn't stop staring.

Danny, Tucker, and Kim looked at Ron and Sam with looks of confusion.

Danny waived his hand in front of his friend's face, "Uh Sam, are you okay?"

Sam mumbled, "Uh, sure, whatever, Tucker."

"Tucker? I'm Danny!"

"That's nice."

Kim tried to shake Ron by his shoulders, "Ron, what's the matter with you? Are you alright?"

Ron muttered, "Oh, yeah, fine, KP."

Sam started walking toward Ron with a dreamy look on her face. Ron started doing the same. Rufus jumped down to Ron's shoe and tried to pull him away, but it was like trying to move a mountain.

Sam said, "Wow, Ron, I've never realized how handsome you looked."

Kim and Danny looked baffled as Ron answered, "Thanks. You look hot too, Sam."

Kim yelled, "Can someone tell me what in the world is going on here!"

Danny was growling furiously as Sam and Ron took each others hands, still staring into each others eyes.

Kim sighed, and then ran to another table. She grabbed a naco that was still sitting there and ran over to Ron. She held the naco in front of his face, "This should snap him out of it."

But Ron just stared right through the naco and continued staring at Sam.

Kim tossed the naco aside and shouted, "Ron! What is wrong with you!"

Danny yelled to Sam, "Come on, Sam! What has gotten into you!"

But Sam and Ron just ignored everything around them. Their faces leaned in…until they kissed.

Kim shrieked at the top of her lungs, "ROOOONNNNN!"

Danny roared, "SAAAAMMMMM!"

When it was broken, Kim furiously pulled Ron away and yelled, "Ron, how could you! You're my boyfriend!"

But Ron just answered, "Not anymore, Kim. Sam is the one for me."

Danny grabbed Sam by the shoulders and said, "Sam! What are you doing! Why are you kissing…whatever-his-name-is!"

Sam simply replied, "Because I love Ron, Danny. Leave us alone."

With that, Ron pulled away from Kim and Sam pulled away from Danny. The two of them then walked out of Bueno Nacho holding hands.

Kim sunk to her knees as she watched them leave. Danny stood there for a second, and then ran to the table and pounded his fist into it, making a crack down the middle.

Tucker shook his head in stun. He simply said, "What the heck just happened?"

Kim walked over to Danny and pointed her finger at him, saying, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Danny yelled, "No! Why would I want this to happen? I wouldn't try and break you and John up!"

"It's Ron!"

"Whatever! But what about you? Who's to say you aren't behind this?"

"Of course I'm not!" Kim screamed in his face, "Why would I want Sam to hook up with Ron when he's my boyfriend!"

"How should I know?" Danny roared into her face as well, "Thanks for breaking my heart, Kim!"

"You can thank yourself, Danny! For breaking your heart, and mine!" Kim pushed Danny down and ran out of Bueno Nacho, sobbing. Rufus moaned, and then ran out behind her.

Danny just sat there on the ground as Kim left. Finally he turned over and started sobbing into the floor.

Tucker walked over to him and tried to help him up, "Come on, Danny."

Danny responded, "Leave me alone, Tucker."

"At least sob into a table where it's more sanitary."

Danny got up and walked over to a table. He then started sobbing into the table while Tucker put a comforting hand on his best friend's back.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Possible Home, Middleton, Wisconsin, Tuesday, 11:00 AM**

Kim sobbed into her pillow as the picture of Sam and Ron kissing passed through her head over and over again like a broken record. Rufus patted her on the head.

_Not anymore, Kim. Sam is the one for me._ Those words that Ron said just stayed locked in Kim's ears.

Kim thought, _How dare she. How DARE she! How dare Sam take my Ron away from me! I thought she was nice! But not anymore after stealing him from me!_

_And Ron! How could you? I can't believe you would ever stab me in the back like that! I thought you loved me! Did what happen at the prom mean nothing to you? Have you just forgotten twelve years of friendship and trust just like that? I can't believe you!_

_Danny, maybe I was a little too hard on. Why would he want to turn Sam onto Ron when he seems to like Sam? But I should probably still just stay away from him from now on._

_And also, how did this happen so suddenly? Why would it be just at that moment when Ron and Sam would go after each other?_

Nobody answered these questions, but Kim just kept on thinking this over as the day passed by.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Bueno Nacho, Middleton, Wisconsin, Tuesday, 1:30 PM**

Tucker sighed, "Come on, Danny. You've been sitting here crying into that table for three hours now. Give it a rest!"

Danny sighed as he sat up and dried his face, "How can I give it a rest, Tucker? Picture this. How would you feel if a girl you really liked just started making out with another guy?"

"I'd probably go crazy…wait, you just said you really liked Sam!"

"Not technically!"

"Then why else are you acting this way!"

Danny groaned, "Fine. Okay, fine. I admit it. I like Sam. Really."

Tucker shook his head, "Better late than never. But now it's too late, dude. Sam's going running off with Ron, and it looks like there's nothing we can do about it."

Danny answered, "It won't do any good telling her that I really like her, because she probably doesn't like me back anyway. I mean, she was all gaga over him!"

Tucker asked him, "So what's gonna happen? Are you still gonna be friends with her or anything?"

Danny responded, "I don't know. I'm certainly not gonna be friends with _him._ I might just need to talk to Sam about this. Without him. I don't even want to look at that guy anymore."

"What about Kim?"

"Same thing. I'm gonna have to talk to her about this too."

Danny sighed. He sunk his chin into the table with rage, sadness, jealousy and confusion passed through his head.

Finally the hybrid stood up and said, "Come on. Let's go home."

"What about Sam?"

"She's probably making out with what's-his-name in a movie theater right now. She'll come home whenever she feels like it."

With that, the two of them walked to the door of Bueno Nacho.

Just as they reached it, both of their stomachs rumbled. Tucker stopped, and said, "Um, we should probably get some lunch first. We haven't eaten all day."

Danny sighed. He didn't feel like eating, but he decided to go along for the ride anyway as they walked back to the Bueno Nacho counter and ordered.

_Aw! Poor Danny and poor Kim! Both of their relationships have hit a serious snag. And they can't seem to remember seeing Ember at all! Will things get back to normal or will the new team stay broken apart? Let's wait until Chapter 14!_


	14. Putting the Pieces Together

_Hello, people. Everything okay for you? Things are okay for me I suppose. Before I show you this, this will be my last update for a couple days. We're taking my sister up to Boston for her last year at college this weekend, and we won't be back until Sunday. I may update that day, but it could be Monday. We'll see what happens._

_I give you Chapter 14! How are Danny and Kim feeling now with what they're going through?_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Fourteen: Putting the Pieces Together**

**Madison, Wisconsin, Tuesday, 5:00 PM**

"Excellent work, Ember. Things are running very smoothly."

"Thanks, Vlad. But I couldn't have done it without those improvements you made on my guitar."

"Oh, please."

Drakken walked up to Vlad and asked, "So what do we do now that this strange romance is knocking things for a loop for them?"

"I shall explain. How would Kim Possible fare if her sidekick didn't help her out?"

"Oh, not very well at all."

"Exactly. And because she believes he has betrayed her, she obviously won't want to work with him anymore. And also, since she believes Daniel caused all this, she won't want to help him at all either."

Drakken chuckled, "Oh. So their defenses will be weakened."

Skulker walked over to Vlad as well and asked, "And what about the ghost child?"

"That will be simple. He will obviously slip into a state of depression and shock now that young Samantha has been corrupted by a little bit of Ember's handiwork. It will surely cloud his concentration and leave his defense weakened as well. And if that doesn't work, it won't matter, because an all-out attack with just the right weapons I have in store should work anyway."

Monkey Fist walked to Vlad and said, "So who attacks who and when?"

"That will all be figured out soon enough, Mr. Fisk. I'm sure they will be most torn up on the day of the Casper High Dance, which is this Saturday. It seems to me that then is when they will be most vulnerable."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Wednesday, 1:30 AM**

Danny sat in his bed, unable to sleep at all.

He had tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get to sleep for the last three and a half hours, but the chaotic events that had occurred yesterday just stayed in his head and he couldn't shake them out. The severe thunderstorm happening outside wasn't helping either.

Danny's thoughts were racing through his head. _This is all so strange. I never thought I'd feel like this just because Sam started liking another guy. I never thought I'd like Sam as anything more than just a friend._

_I'm still mixed up as to why it happened. What happened before that? All I remember before we woke up in Bueno Nacho was that Sam, Tucker, and I were going to some new restaurant here in town._

_I wish I knew somebody had seen it. I wish there was a camera or…_

Just then Danny sat up in bed, thinking harder than ever. _Cameras. Bueno Nacho must have security cameras or something. But I don't know how to access what it shot._

Then Danny smiled for the first time in over half a day. He thought, _But I know someone who does. Wade._

He got up and said, "I better call him."

But then he gave a long yawn. As he yawned, he said, "But I should probably wait until morning first."

With that, he got back into bed and tried his best to sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Tuesday, 6:15 AM**

A loud thunderboom was heard and Kim sat up. She sighed as she looked at the clock. 6:15, it read. She went over to turn the light on. She flicked it on.

Just after she did, a huge thunderboom crashed through the sky. The light flickered, and then went out. The clock was now blank as well.

Kim sighed, "Oh, great. Things aren't bad enough. Now the power's out."

She sighed again and, thinking of nothing else to do, walked downstairs to make some breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen. She first lit a candle so it wasn't pitch black. Since all electronic devices were busted, she poured a bowl of cereal for herself.

Mr. Dr. Possible walked into the kitchen, fully dressed. He said, "Hi there, Kimmy-cub."

"Morning, Dad," Kim said as she poured in some milk.

"Uh, Kimmy, why do you have a candle lit?"

"You haven't noticed? Power's gone out."

"Well, look on the bright side. No school then. At least, unless power comes back on in the time before then."

Kim sighed, "Yeah, great." She started moving her spoon around the cereal, not feeling hungry to eat it.

"Something wrong, Kimmy-cub?"

"So many things are wrong to count, Dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know when I introduced you to my new friends on Monday?"

"Yep."

"Well, yesterday…it's kind of blurry. I can't remember everything. I just remember first eating a naco at Bueno Nacho, and then they were there and we were all waking up. Then…" Kim sniffed as she remembered yesterday's events.

Mr. Dr. P handed her a tissue. Kim said, "Thanks," and blew her nose.

She continued, "Then Ron…started kissing the girl Sam!" Then she started sobbing into the table.

Mr. Dr. P sighed, "Ohhh." He hugged Kim, "Come here, Kimmy-cub."

Kim accepted her father's hug and started sobbing into his chest.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and said, "I just never dreamed Ron would do that to me."

Mr. Dr. P nodded, "I agree. I didn't think Ronald was that kind of boy. When I get a hold of him after hearing what he did to my Kimmy-cub…"

Kim shook her head, "No, Dad. Don't do that."

"Sorry. So what are you gonna do with him?"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't even bear to look at Ron anymore after what he did to me!"

"So you're not even going to save the world with him?"

She scoffed, "Dad, I can save the world by myself. It's no big."

She smiled, but it was an extremely fake smile. Finally she couldn't take it. Her lip quivered and she said, "But why do I feel so terrible about this?" Then she started crying into her dad's chest again.

He tried his best to comfort her as it continued storming outside…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Tuesday, 9:30 AM**

"Dude, shouldn't you still be crying after what happened yesterday?" Tucker asked Danny as they sat in Danny's room. Luckily for them, the power was out for them as well, meaning no school. But the sun was now out.

Danny pulled out his communicator and said, "I know, Tuck. I should. But last night, I did a lot of thinking. Tell me. What do you know that happened before we woke up in Bueno Nacho yesterday?"

"All I remember before that is us walking to some new restaurant here in town."

"Just like me. Do you think maybe something happened within the time we were walking to that restaurant, and the time when we woke up in Bueno Nacho that may be causing this?"

Tucker's eyes widened. "Maybe…But how would we know?"

Danny slapped his forehead, "Tucker, wouldn't you think that restaurants have _security cameras?_"

Tucker slapped his own forehead, "Oh! Do'h!"

Danny held up his communicator and said, "Then we can use Wade to tap into the camera and find what it shot during that time."

"Hey, what about me? I'm perfectly capable."

"Remember what happened the last time you tried tapping into a security camera?"

"Hey, those charges were dropped!"

Danny smirked.

Tucker sighed, "Okay, you win. We'll call Wade."

"Good. First I want to call Kim and tell her about this."

Danny pushed the "Kim" button on his communicator and waited. A few seconds later, Kim's face appeared. She frowned when she saw him and said, "What do you want, Danny?"

"Kim, this is important."

"Why do you want me then? You've already done enough to me. See ya."

Danny quickly yelled, "We might be able to figure out Ron's behavior!"

Kim was ready to hit the "off" button when she stopped. She asked him, "What do you mean?"

Danny explained everything to her the same way he explained it to Tucker.

Kim scratched her chin, thinking. She said, "Well, it's worth a shot."

She put Wade on-line and said, "Hey, Wade."

The Kimmunicator's screen split in half and Wade appeared on the other half of Danny. He said, "Hey, Kim. Hey, Danny. What's up?"

Danny and Kim each explained to Wade the events of yesterday.

Wade smiled, "Should be no problem to tap into the security camera, since I've done it before. He did some typing, saying, "Of course, with the extra security, it may be toughe…Got it!"

On both their communicators, Danny and Kim, along with Tucker looking at Danny's side, saw the interior of Bueno Nacho, with Kim and Ron eating in it.

Wade fast forwarded the tape. When Danny saw Ember fly through the roof, he yelled, "Stop there, Wade! Stop there!"

Wade stopped the fast forwarding and put it on normal speed. Danny pondered over this as he watched the tape of himself, Kim, and Ron fighting Ember. Danny chuckled when he saw Ron squirt ketchup in Ember's face.

Finally he saw, Ember turning to the dial on her guitar that made everybody fall asleep.

Then she turned to the heart and blasted a note at Sam and Ron.

Kim said, "Wade, could you do a zoom in on when that ghost blasted that last note?"

"Sure, Kim," Wade answered, and then he rewinded it back to where Ember blasted her love spell. He put it on pause and zoomed in on Ember's guitar.

And then Danny saw it. The knob on Ember's guitar was pointed to a heart. He growled, "I should have known."

He put Kim back on and said, "Kim. Ron and Sam aren't really in love with each other."

_Oh, man! Now the jig is up on Ember's handiwork! Now only one question; how can they get Sam and Ron back to normal? And what exactly does Vlad have planned? And why is the sky blue? Wait, that's unrelated and that was more than one question. Anyway, for the first two, first wait until Chapter 15! And for the third, look in a science book._


	15. Searching for a Solution

_Hey, guys. How is everything? Things are okay, I guess. We got back from Boston yesterday, went to the Basketball Hall of Fame while we were there, and that was really cool. I'm a little depressed now because school starts tomorrow. Sighs Oh, well. The summer was fun while it lasted._

_Here we go with Chapter 15! What will the heroes do now that they've discovered the secret behind the romance?_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Fifteen: Searching for a Solution**

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Wednesday, 10:00 AM**

Kim stared at Danny through the Kimmunicator, awestruck.

She said, "No way."

Danny responded, "Yes way. That note Ember, that's her name, by the way, blasted made some love spell that made Sam and Don fall in love with each other."

"It's Ron, Danny."

"Right, sorry."

"How do you know that this is a love spell working?"

Tucker chuckled at this, "Because Danny fell under it a few months ago. It made him fall in love with Sam. Well, not that he isn't now. She just enchanted the love so it distracted him from everything else."

"Was she affected by it back then?"

"No. She was wearing a pair of Fenton Phones. They drown out ghost noise so it didn't affect her."

Kim turned back to Danny and asked, "So how were you snapped out of the spell? Maybe we can use what we used then to snap Sam and Ron out of their own spell."

Danny held his head and said, "I seriously don't want to talk about this part. Sam was able to break the spell by pretty much breaking my heart, which meant kissing someone else."

Kim shuddered, "Who? Tucker?"

"No! Some bully at my school named Dash."

Tucker scratched his chin and said, "I don't know if this is gonna work like that this time around since the one that they're in love with isn't gonna kiss someone else or something like that."

Kim said, "Hmmm." Then she had an idea. She put Wade back on and said, "Wade, we need help."

Wade smiled, "I'm here to please."

"You still have Ron micro-chipped, right?"

"Kim, we've before discussed the ethics of…"

"Wade…"

"Yeah, I do."

Danny asked with a chuckle, "You have him micro-chipped?"

"Long story. Anyway, Wade, we need you to run a scan on him and see if there are is any somewhat paranormal activity going on inside of him."

"You got it." He started doing a bunch of typing like he always did.

After a few minutes, he said, "Okay. I think I've got something. Looks like some kind of special ectoplasm around his heart."

"What kind of special ectoplasm?"

"It's shaped like a bunch of hearts, that's all it looks like."

"And how do we negate the effects?"

"Just a minute." With that, he started doing some more typing. After a few more minutes, he turned back to Kim and said, "I think if you collect some special dust from a place in South Africa and drop it on them, it should destroy the ectoplasm inside of them."

"Then we're going to South Africa."

"Not right away, Kim."

"Why not?"

"This dust only shows up when the light of a full moon touches a special valley. And the next full moon is this Saturday night."

Danny said, "That's the night of the next Casper High dance."

Kim asked, "Is that your school?"

"Yeah."

Tucker asked, "What are the odds that Sam has probably asked Ron to it?"

Danny replied, "I don't want to think about it."

Kim asked Wade, "So what do we do until then?"

Wade responded, "Wait. That's it. I'll get you in a favor. Later, Kim. Danny. Tucker."

He logged off.

Kim said to Danny, "So Saturday night, I'll head to South Africa, get that dust, and cure Sam and Ron."

Danny replied, "No, Kim. I'm going with you too. This is my mission too."

"Danny, no offense, but I've had more experience than you in dangerous missions like this."

"Kim, I've defeated a knight who tried to use an ectostorm to take over the world."

"I've defeated a scientist who wanted to suck up the world's electric energy."

"I've fought off a ghost warden and his henchmen."

"I've gotten rid of a mutant dino-thing!"

"I've fought off a homicidal ghost hunter wanting my head!"

"I've disabled a weather machine that tried to attack Canada!"

"I've…" Just then, Tucker whispered something into his ear. Danny smiled and muttered, "Okay."

Then he started doing Kim's infamous puppy-dog pout.

Kim yelled, "Hey! You can't do the puppy-dog pout! That's mine!"

But Danny kept on doing it. Kim tried to look away, but couldn't keep her eyes off that sad look. She finally sighed and said, "Fine. You can come."

"Spankin'."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, Wednesday, 6:30 PM**

"This cannot be happening," Vlad said in astonishment.

Shego responded, "It is, Vlad. Kim Possible and Danny Phantom have discovered the love stuff going on is part of Ember's spell. Did some spying, got the facts."

"Anything else?"

"They're going to find the cure Saturday night. Some kind of dust in South Africa."

"Oh, dill pickle."

Skulker asked Vlad, "So what do we do now? They're obviously going to try and pull the team back into stability."

"Not if we interfere. Everyone listen closely. We're going to take a look at Plan B. And I'm going to have to make another call."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Thursday, 9:00 AM**

For the first time since Monday, school was on for the day. Currently Danny and Tucker were walking to their next class. Sam was cutting school to be with Ron for the day.

As they walked, Tucker said to Danny, "Since I'm guessing Sam won't want to go to the dance with you on Saturday being in the state that she is, who else are you left with?"

"Tucker, I'm not even going to be at the dance, remember? I'm heading to get that dust with Kim."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"And I'm guessing you're gonna try and ask just about every girl in school if they'll go, until one of them eventually cracks."

"You know me too well, dude."

"Also, while you're there, date or no date, just make sure Sam and what's-his-name stay there until Kim and I get back there."

"Okay, Danny."

"Hey, Danny," said a voice from in front of them.

They both looked ahead and saw Valerie Gray standing there. Valerie was a teenage ghost hunter, the weapons given to her by Vlad. She happened to like Danny Fenton, but she despised Danny Phantom with a passion, more than before now because he had revealed her hunting secret to her father, and she had gotten in trouble for it.

Danny answered, "Hey, Val."

"I was just wondering if, you know, if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Saturday."

Danny shook his head, "Sorry, Valerie. I already have plans for Saturday."

Valerie's face dropped, and then she asked, "What do you mean? Are you going with Sam?"

"No. It's something else. Maybe you'd like to go with Tucker?"

Valerie shrugged, "If he wants to."

But Tucker turned away and said, "Sorry. I've already got somebody. That person just doesn't know it yet."

"Okay, whatever. If…" Just then her cellphone rang. She said, "See ya later, Danny."

She walked away and flipped her cellphone open, and then said, "Hello."

A voice answered, "Hello, Miss Gray. This is Vlad."

"Oh, Mr. Masters! What is it?"

"I have news. I know where Danny Phantom is going to be on Saturday."

"You do? Great! I've wanted that ghost's head for a long time now. Where is he going to be?"

"In South Africa."

"South Africa! How am I going to get to South Africa?"

"Do not concern yourself, Valerie. I shall arrange a transportation for you."

"Thank you so much. Wait, why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Because I happen to dislike Danny Phantom as well and I want him out of the way as much as you do."

Valerie checked her watch and said, "Listen, could you give me details later? I have to get to class."

"Very well. I shall call after school."

"Thanks. Bye."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, Thursday, 9:05 AM**

Vlad hung up his phone with a smile and said, "Perfect. They're both being led right into an ambush."

Duff Killigan walked up to Vlad and asked, "But how is Kim Possible going to be in danger too? This girl you've called isn't going to attack her as well, since she's not a ghost."

"This is merely to keep them busy, while we make sure things at the dance take an unexpected turn. Make no mistake, Killigan. We will come out victorious."

_We're gonna stop here. Sorry, I have to be in bed in about ten minutes, so I have to stop now. Anyway, oh, geez. Now Vlad's setting a trap for our two heroes! Will they both be ready for it? And what is he planning to pull at the dance? We shall first wait until Chapter 16!_


	16. Onto South Africa!

_Ahoy, mateys. What's up. Hey, sorry about the long wait; school started for me on Tuesday and things have been really busy and crazy. But now I've finally found time to write. Hey, thanks for the reviews!_

_Here we go! Back to the fic with Chapter 16!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Sixteen: Onto South Africa!**

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Thursday, 12:00 PM**

Kim sat at her usual lunch table, carelessly picking at her food.

She knew that the love Ron was showing for Sam wasn't real, but she still hated the thought of it.

"Hey, Kim," said a friendly voice next to her. It was Monique, Kim's best girl friend. She sat down next to her.

"Hey, Monique," Kim responded.

"What's the matter, girl? Not hungry?"

"Well, I've had a lot on my mind over the last few days, Monique. Stuff I'm not sure you'd believe."

"Kim, you're my best friend. And seeing as you've had a life different than a lot of others, there's nothing you'd say that I won't believe. Unless you're in denial, or something."

Kim sighed, and then asked her, "I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to repeat this to anyone else, _ever._"

Monique put her hands up and said, "Okay, chill, girl. You know I'd never tell a soul. So what's the big?"

"Ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

Monique scratched her head, and said, "I knew a Danny Fenton a few years ago, if that's what you mean."

Kim's eyes bugged out. She said, "What? How do you know him?"

"Well, I knew him in a town called Amity Park before I moved here. I hung with him and his friends every now and them. Their names were, uh…I think they were…"

"Tucker and Sam."

"Yeah, that's rig…Wait, how do you know?"

"Jeez, talk about coincidence."

"Kim, could you please fill me in on this?"

"I met them."

"Whoa! You did? How? When? Details, details!"

"In order, yes, looking for Drakken and Shego, last Saturday."

"And what happened there?"

"Well, I was actually on the verge of losing to them, and then I saw a white-haired ghost boy fly by and helped beat them."

Monique stared at her and said, "Did you say ghost boy?"

"Yes. Anyway, after that, he ran into an alley. Ron and I followed him, and we saw him change into none other than Danny Fenton."

Monique raised an eyebrow and asked, "How could a ghost change into Danny?"

"Because the ghost _is_ Danny. He's half-ghost."

Monique slapped her mouth shut. She said, "Man, a lot has happened there since I left. So what happened next? Tell me more, girl! Tell me more!"

Kim rolled her eyes and thought, _This is going to take a while._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Friday, 6:30 PM**

Danny sat in his living room, watching TV with Tucker. Danny was flipping through the channels without really taking in what was on. He had too much on his mind to pay attention.

Danny asked Tucker, "So how long is the dance until?"

"From 8:00 PM to midnight."

"Cool. Wade said the light of the moon hits that one valley at 7:21 PM., so we should get back before it's over."

Just then, Danny heard his communicator beep. Danny answered it, and Kim's face appeared on screen.

"Hey, Kim," Danny said, "What's the sitch? Oh, sorry."

Kim replied, "No big. Just giving you a heads up on tomorrow."

"So how's it gonna go down?"

"A plane favor Wade got will be at Middleton Airport tomorrow at about 3:00 PM. Fly up here a couple hours beforehand so we can get ready."

Danny answered, "That sounds good." He turned to Tucker and said, "And Tucker, you head to the dance tomorrow to make sure that Sam and whoever-that-guy-is stay there."

Kim heard him and said, "Gosh, Danny, when are you ever gonna remember Ron's name?"

Tucker said to her, "Hey, how long did it take for Drakken to remember his name?"

"Good point."

Danny said, "Thanks for the info, Kim. See you tomorrow."

They both logged off.

Danny turned back to Tucker and asked, "By the way, have you been able to find a date to the dance at all?"

Tucker sighed, "No. And this time, overshadowing me into asking Sam won't be able to work either."

"Is Sam actually going? I thought you couldn't go if you weren't at school today."

"She came, only because she knew she'd miss it if she didn't. But she just spent the whole day talking to Ron on her cellphone. It's safe to say she's going with him."

"Well hopefully, by tomorrow, things will be back to normal."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Friday, 9:00 PM**

"Are you sure you want me to go there?" Monique asked Kim.

Kim answered, "So sure. I need you to be at that dance and make sure that Ron and Sam stay there until Danny and I get back with that dust."

"But how am I gonna get all the way to Amity Park?"

"You could head there on Ron's scooter."

"Kim, remember what happened the last time I tried to ride that thing?"

"Oh, right. You still got that scar on your thigh?"

"Yup."

"You could just have your folks take you there."

"And how would I ask? 'Oh mom, I have to go back to Amity Park because I need to keep an eye on two friends who are under some magic love spell.'"

"Good point." She pulled out her Kimmunicator and put Danny on, "Danny, you there?"

Danny appeared and said, "Hey, Kim. What's up?"

Before Kim could answer, Danny saw Monique on the side and gasped, "Hey, is that…Monique?"

Kim turned the Kimmunicator to Monique and showed her. She waved, "Yep, it's me, Danny. What's up?"

"Nothing! Hey, how are you?"

"Good. Hey, how do you like your new powers?"

"They're awes…Hey wait, Kim, did you tell her?"

Kim answered, "Danny, it's no big. Monique wouldn't squeal on an old friend."

He turned to Tucker, who was still there, and said, "Hey Tuck, come check this out."

Tucker appeared and saw Monique. He gasped, "Monique? Hey, is that you? Wow, you've grown!" He gave a flirtatious growl.

Monique chuckled, "Yeah, what's it been? Two years?"

"Almost. How are you?"

"Good."

Kim interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but I called Danny for a little help. Danny, you know how you're having Tucker make sure Sam and Ron stay at the dance while we get the dust?"

Danny answered, "Yes."

"Well, we might have more help if I send Monique as well."

"Okay, that's cool. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, she needs a way to get there. I was thinking that maybe you could show up a while early, fly Monique back around Amity Park, and then fly back."

"That could work. But…"

Tucker interrupted, "Wait. Monique knows you're who you are?"

"Yes. Kim told her. It's okay."

Kim said, "You were saying, Danny?"

"I was saying, I might get tired before we even get on the plane. Besides, there's no guarantee I'll get back to Middleton in time."

"Just leave early. Got it?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Right. See ya."

They both logged off.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**An airplane in the air, Saturday, 5:30 PM**

_(I thought it would be boring to have the whole flying to Middleton, getting Monique, flying back to Amity Park, and then flying back to Middleton again. Hope that's fine.)_

Danny, currently in human mode, sat across from Kim in the airplane as they headed to South Africa.

He asked her, "So you can get in a favor from people to go anywhere in the world?"

"Yeah. I'm good like that."

Kim looked ahead to the pilot and said, "Thanks for the lift, Mr. Scoffield."

"Are you kidding, Kim?" he answered, "It's the least I can do after you saved my kids from that tornado."

"So not the drama. All it took was an aim to a storm cellar and a grappling hook."

Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered it, "Go, Wade."

Wade appeared and said, "It looks like you're just over South Africa now."

Danny said, "This guy flies fast, doesn't he?"

Wade ignored him, "You should be clear to jump now."

Kim said, "Thanks, Wade." He logged off and Kim went to get a parachute. But there was only one.

Kim said, "Ooops. Only one parachute, Danny."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Kim, phantom. Flight abilities."

"Okay. Just make sure no one sees you."

"One second." He jumped under his seat and transformed into Danny Phantom.

He went back out and said, "Okay, let's jump."

Kim jumped out and dropped before opening her parachute. Danny flew down after her.

But far below them, in the woods, someone in a red jumpsuit watched Danny. Valerie. She couldn't see Kim because of the trees blocking her view.

She looked through the binoculars that she had and said, "There you are, ghost kid."

She watched as Danny disappeared behind the trees and said, "I don't know why you've come to South Africa, but you picked the wrong day to come here regardless. When I see you, you are going down."

With those last words, Valerie ran into the woods.

_Chapter 16 is done! Looks Valerie has at least Danny in her sights. Will she find him? And if so, what will happen? Find out in Chapter 17! Also, we're slowly approaching the end of this fic, just so you know._


	17. Secrets in South Africa Spilled

_Hi, guys. How are things? Things are pretty good, I guess. Especially since my NFL team, the Giants, kicked butt in their season opener yesterday. 42-19 over the Cardinals! Also, my high school's football team won their season opener Friday night, 43-21! But enough about my life. Sorry about the wait. I got "The Ultimate Enemy" video game Saturday night, and I just couldn't stop playing it. It's really cool._

_Anyway, now that that's out of the way, we're moving on to Chapter 17! Danny and Kim have arrived in South Africa!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Seventeen: Secrets in South Africa Spilled**

**South Africa, Saturday, 5:45 PM**

Danny and Kim slowly floated down to the ground.

When they got there, Danny turned to Kim and said, "So you deal with free-falling with parachutes all the time?"

Kim replied, "It takes some getting used to. Ron still freaks out a little with the free-falling, though."

"So which way to that valley for the dust?"

"One second." She turned on the Kimmunicator again and said, "Wade, you there?"

Wade appeared and said, "As always, Kim. What is it?"

"Nothing big. Just need you to switch to map mode to get us to the valley."

"I'm on it." Within a few seconds, a first person map appeared on the screen of the Kimmunicator. Kim took a look at it and said, "First thing we do is go forward approximately ten miles."

Danny said, "Then we're off. No time to waste."

With that, the two heroes set off into the woods, Kim running and Danny flying.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Saturday, 6:00 PM**

Monique sat across from Tucker at Nasty Burger. They had all agreed to have Monique and Tucker hang out for a while before going to the dance together.

As they ate, Tucker asked, "So Monique, how is it being back in Amity Park?"

Monique grinned, "Oh, it's so cool! Not much has changed, but it is awesome being back in Nasty Burger! Remember, you, Danny, Sam, and I all used to hang out here?"

Tucker chuckled, "Don't I ever."

"So how else has life been treating you?"

"Well, I'm never bored. Things were normal enough until what happened to Danny a few months ago."

Monique shook her head, "Man, I never would've dreamed that the shy but funny Danny Fenton I knew would eventually become a teenage superhero with ghost powers."

"To bad you weren't around to witness it."

"You know, this whole love spell thing with Ron and Sam must have been killing both Danny and Kim from the inside at first."

"You know it. First they started yelling at each other, and then they stomped off and started crying a whole lot."

"He really likes Sam, doesn't he?"

"Yup. He told me when he thought this love was real."

Monique smiled, "I knew it. From all the time I spent with you guys, there was hardly a moment when I didn't think that he liked Sam, and vice versa."

"So how has it been being friends with Kim?"

"Oh, it has been awesome! We have so much in common. We love shopping, dances, and boys. We talk about each others problems."

"Okay, okay! Probably not what I wanted to hear."

"Sorry." She then checked her watch and said, "Oh geez, Tuck. We have to get going if we want to get to that dance by 8:00."

"Right," Tucker said as they both had finished their food, and they both got up and left Nasty Burger.

But as they left, Tucker put on a wise smile and thought, _But I have plans for you at the dance as well, old friend._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 6:15 PM**

"Excellent," Vlad said with a smirk.

He turned to his allies and said, "Everything is going according to plan. The young Miss Gray is in the vicinity of Daniel and Kimberly Anne, Samantha and Ronald are heading to the dance, and now their friends Tucker and Monique are heading there as well."

Professor Dementor, who had gotten there that morning, asked Vlad, "So what is next on this agenda?"

"It is most likely that Valerie will destroy Daniel rather than Kim. If she does, we have one less pest to worry about. If she doesn't, then we will. Now prepare. In one hour the next phase of our plan commences. But for now, I'm gonna sweeten the deal." He pulled out his cellphone again and dialed.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**South Africa, Saturday, 6:20 PM**

Valerie moved swiftly through the woods. She had spotted Danny flying and was following his every step.

As she kept moving through the woods, she muttered to herself, "Yeah, keep flying ghost boy. When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to walk."

When she had first met Danny Phantom, she didn't know what to think of him because she didn't know what he was. She started hating him when he and the ghost dog wrecked her dad's job, and their stuff.

After Tucker revealed that Danny Phantom was a ghost, Vlad had sent her the weapons and she was very excited at having the opportunity to destroy him.

After several encounters, she had no luck, and still hated him. Then they had both been shocked by strange gadgets. When they awoke, they were handcuffed in the Ghost Zone, chased by Skulker.

Although they were both reluctant, they worked together to escape him. She wasn't as hateful towards him after that, even though her old stubbornness returned after a while.

When the Ghost King's crew attacked, they worked together with Vlad Plasmius to fight them off.

Then she tried to grab the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, but Danny wanted it as well. When her dad came and saw, Danny ripped her mask off and he found out who she was. She was furious and tried to blast him, but her dad held her back.

Although Danny was able to save the town using the suit, she was more hateful toward him than ever. Her hatred and anger towards him burnt through her eyes like a camera as she followed him through the woods.

Just then, her cellphone rang. Still moving, she answered, "Hello."

"Miss Gray, I'm glad I got you."

"Oh, Mr. Masters. Can't it wait? I have sight of the ghost kid."

"Oh, I know. And I thought I'd give you a little tip. If you happen to see the young Danny Fenton there instead of Danny Phantom, destroy him as well."

Valerie stopped running for a second and said, "Huh? Why would I want to hurt Fenton? I like him."

"Would you like him after I told you that he is the ghost boy?"

Valerie's eyes bugged out at hearing this. She said, "No way. You got to be pulling my leg, right? How could he be…?"

"I've taken interests in ghosts, Miss Gray. Through my years of study, I have discovered that when fused with ectoplasm, humans can transform into ghosts when they wish. Danny is one of those who can."

Valerie was still disbelieved. She said, "You're lying. He can't be."

"Think about it. How much alike do they look? Same hair style, same figure, same voice. Just his eyes and hair color change when he transforms."

Valerie had known that they looked very much alike. It made perfect sense.

She signed andsaid, "No way. I can't kill off Fenton. He…"

"Why? Think it over, Valerie. He spoiled your finances and made you poor, lowered your father's job ranking, made you banished from the popular kids' table, and then revealed your hunting secret to your father. Wouldn't you want revenge, regardless of how he acts when he's human?"

Valerie sighed. She said, "But he always acts so nice when he's human. I can't…"

"So why is it when he is a ghost, he puts you to misery?"

Valerie hung her head for a minute. Then she scowled and said, "I guess he was trying to fool me, all this time."

"That's what I'm saying, Miss Gray."

"Okay. Danny Fenton or no Danny Fenton, I'm taking him down. Once and for all."

_Uh oh! Now this is gonna be bad! That evil Vlad! Now he's revealing Danny to Valerie and turned her against him! What will happen out of it? I borrowed that idea from another fic I saw, but it seems, in a way, something good to put in. Anyway, sorry that chapter was so short; it just seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter will be longer; I promise. And it will also be posted quicker than this. Just one more thing. Could someone help me with what I'm gonna do with Valerie next? I'm having trouble thinking of something. Please and thank you!_


	18. African Affray

_Hey, guys. How goes it? Okay, I got a little bit of extra time on my hands to write this, so be happy for that. I've thought hard about what to do with Valerie from here on out, and here's what I'm gonna do. Just read and you'll see._

_Here we go! Chapter 18 is here!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Eighteen: African Affray**

**South Africa, Saturday, 7:11 PM**

"Kim, are we almost there?" Danny asked as he and Kim walked up a hill. He said, "I'm getting tired, and aside from that, the sun should hit that valley in ten minutes."

Kim said, "Chill, Danny. According to Wade's map, the valley should be around this spot."

They had now reached the peak of the hill. She looked up, and then yelled, "There it is!"

Danny looked, and sure enough, he saw a valley at the base of the next hill.

Danny asked, "Is that the one?"

Kim checked the map and said, "If Wade is correct, it is. And Wade is never wrong."

"Well, let's go!"

They started, but then Wade appeared on the Kimmunicator and quickly said, "Danny, wait! You can't go into that valley!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"Danny, that dust destroys ectoplasm. If that stuff touches you, your ghost half will be destroyed."

Kim said to Danny, "Sorry, Danny. I'll go fetch that dust. You stay here and keep a lookout, okay?"

Danny sighed, "Alright, Kim."

With that, Kim ran down the other side of the hill, and up the other one.

Danny, bored, sat down and waited.

Just then, something with pink light blasted him from the side and knocked him down the side of the hill. Danny tumbled to the bottom and kept on rolling until he hit a rock.

Danny rubbed the back of his head and saw Valerie on her jetsled.

Valerie glared at him and said, "How are you doing, Fenton?"

Danny's eyes bugged out slightly and he said, "Uh, um, I don't know what you're talking about. My name's not Fenton."

She scoffed, "Don't give me any of that. I know about you. I know who you really are." Then she fired her discs at him.

Danny flew upward, dodging them, and asked, "How did you find out who I am? How did you know I was here?"

"I have very helpful sources. And thanks to him, I'll be able to finish you for good!" Then she threw her boomerang at Danny. Danny flew up and dodged it. But it swung back around and hit him in the back. Danny lurched forward in pain.

Danny groaned and said, "Look, if this is about revealing you to your dad, then I'm sorry. I just didn't want interference with the ecto-skeleton."

Valerie scoffed, "Oh, you're sorry. Yeah, that's a laugh. My dad grounded me for a month, you freak! I'm gonna be in huge trouble just for being here!" Then before Danny could say any more, she started firing her ecto-guns at him.

Danny blasted the bullets away with his ghost ray and flew straight at Valerie. She dropped below him and fired a laser beam from her wrist.

Danny projected his rebounder and it bounced away.

Danny started firing ghost rays and asked, "Look, could we continue this little grudge match later? I have important work."

"Sorry, punk. This is my golden opportunity to finish you for good." Then before Danny could say anything, she flew straight at him. Danny flew at her as well.

As they neared, Danny swung his fist down onto the jetsled. The jetsled swung upward into an upright position and Valerie flew off and started dropping.

But the jetsled, by itself, flew around Danny and caught Valerie before she hit the ground.

Danny then shouted, "Look, couldn't we just talk this over? We're both civilized, semi-adults. We can find a peaceful solution."

Valerie rolled her eyes and said, "There's nothing to talk about, Fenton! You ruined my dad's job, our stuff, and told him I've been hunting ghosts. It's obvious that you are no good to anybody."

Danny screamed back, "Oh, will you just get over that! I'm sorry! I never meant any harm to you in all that stuff! Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're not the most important person in the world! And have you ever noticed any of the good things I do back in Amity Park! Or do you just notice the bad deeds that ghosts do!"

Valerie ignored him and fired the ammo from her ecto grenade launcher at him. Danny was hit and knocked backward. He tumbled through the air and hit the ground.

Danny got up and yelled, "Look, what's it gonna take to get you to see how sorry I am for what I've accidentally done to you?"

Valerie chuckled, "Oh, that's simple. It's gonna take you to be out of my life." She then threw her ghost bombs at Danny on the ground. Danny quickly flew up high and dodged as they exploded on the ground.

Seeing his plan of trying to reason with Valerie pretty much futile, Danny was forced to fight as he fired a ghost ray at her. It hit her and knocked her sideways.

Valerie growled, and then threw her discs at Danny again. This time, they hit and pinned Danny to a tree.

Valerie smiled as she pulled out one more disc. She said, "You know, one of these discs, when thrown hard enough, may just slice through that thin neck of yours."

Danny gasped and said, "You wouldn't."

"Well, let's just see." She started flying at him.

But just then, Kim jumped up high and knocked Valerie off the board. She fell to the ground before the jetsled could catch her.

Valerie rubbed her head as the jetsled flew down and landed next to her. She said, "Okay, who's the fool who did that?"

Kim landed on the ground and said to her, "One fool right here."

Valerie gasped, "Oh, my gosh! Kim Possible!"

Danny yelled, "Kim! Thanks!" He managed to break the discs off.

Valerie yelled to Kim, "What are you doing saving this freak? He's an evil ghost!"

Kim answered, "Evil? Him? So not. He's saved me enough in the last week to show me that he isn't."

Valerie held her head and said, "No. He's not a good guy! He trashed my dad's job, totaled our possessions, and revealed to him that I'm a ghost fighter!"

Kim turned to Danny and asked, "Uh, Danny, do you know this girl?"

Danny answered, "Yes. Her name is Valerie Gray. She's in my class and she's a ghost hunter, and apparently she just found out that I'm a ghost."

"And is what she said true?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean any of that stuff. Except for the part about showing her to her dad, but I just needed her out of the way temporarily."

Valerie shrieked, "Lies, Kim! All lies!" Then before Kim could say anything, she jumped back on her jetsled and said, "Out of my way." She flew past Kim and fired a net at Danny. Danny tried phasing through it, but it didn't work. The net still closed on him and landed on the ground, shocking him.

Danny screamed as he was electrocuted by the net. Valerie smiled while Kim gasped.

Valerie ran toward Danny and pulled out her razor-sharp disc again.

Kim ran toward her and yelled, "You put that down, Valerie!"

But Valerie held the disc right up to Danny's neck. Kim immediately stopped as Valerie said, "Ah, ah, ah, Kim. I wouldn't go any further unless you want to see this freak's head cut off."

Danny muttered to her, "Well, you were going to do it anyway, so…"

"Shut up!"

Kim backed away a little and said, "Valerie, it doesn't have to go down like this. People make mistakes. They move on. So not the drama."

Danny asked, "By any chance, who is or are the source or sources who told you who I am, that I'd be here, and also gave you those weapons."

Valerie responded, "I may as well tell you since you're about to be wiped off the menu anyway. It was that Vlad Masters guy who was at your house a couple weeks ago."

Danny gasped, "I should've guessed."

"Heh?"

Kim asked, "What are you talking about, Danny?"

Danny said, "Valerie, don't trust that guy. He's not who you think he is. And as I've told you before, I'm not who you think I am."

"Yeah, right," Valerie said, "How would you know?"

"Because he's my arch enemy. He's a ghost like me."

"What! No way! That can't be true!"

"Why can't it? Trust me; he's not some really nice guy who wants to help the world by getting rid of me."

"And why should I believe you, punk?"

"I've met him! His ghost name is Vlad Plasmius, and he's tried to destroy me before."

"Well, if he wants to destroy you, then okay with me."

"You don't understand! He's evil! He was my dad's friend and roommate in college twenty years ago, but a ghost portal accident made him a ghost."

"And he's evil because of that?"

"It's because that ruined his chance of being with my mom. And he still hates my dad for that."

Kim said, "That's kind of a twisted story."

Valerie said, "Hmmm. That story sounds almost believable."

"Because it's the truth!" Danny yelled.

Valerie had the disc in her hand. She kept it there as she listened to Danny.

He said, "Valerie, listen to me. All of that stuff that I did to you, I'm sorry. I never meant any of it. Those were just unfortunate misunderstandings that I could do nothing about."

Kim added, "Aside from that, he's done so much good. He's told me all about the good deeds he's done in his life because of these powers."

Valerie sighed. She said, "But why would you reveal who I was to my dad?"

Danny replied, "I just wanted to get that ecto-skeleton. It was the only way you wouldn't take it. I had to save the town that way."

Valerie was silent. She just kept looking around in confusion as she thought of what she should do.

Kim said, "Valerie, if a teen who saves the world like myself is friends with a ghost who you think is evil, then is he really evil?"

Danny said with somewhat of a plea, "Believe me, Valerie. I never meant to ruin your life like that. Please believe me."

Valerie looked at the sharp disc in her hand, considering both of their words. Then she looked at Kim, and then back to Danny.

Finally she looked at the disc again. She scowled, and then raised it up into the air, brought her arm backward, and then…

_Cliffhanger! Oh, I've regained a bit of my evilness, haven't I? What will Valerie do? Will she stick with her choice and try to do Danny in, or will she trust his and Kim's words and let him go? Find out in Chapter 19! Coming soon!_


	19. Danger at the Dance

_Hello, folks. Everything okay with you? Sorry about the wait; things have been kind of busy for the last few days. Hey, what did you all think of "The Ultimate Enemy" Friday night? I thought it was incredible! The best thing ever! Ever! Hey, I have now reached 200 reviews! Congratulations to Guinevere Savage for submitting it. I never thought this fic would be so popular. In response to Zulu, the thought of writing a fic based on "Stitch has a Glitch" sounds interesting, but I have to see the movie first. I'll let you know later._

_Here we go with Chapter 19! I know that cliffhanger was kind of pathetic and predictable, but let's take a look!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Nineteen: Danger at the Dance**

**South Africa, Saturday, 7:35 PM**

Valerie looked at the sharp disc in her hand, considering both of Kim and Danny's words. Then she looked at Kim, and then back at Danny.

Finally she looked at the disc again. She scowled, and then raised it up into the air, brought her arm backward, and then…she swung her arm forward.

Danny cringed and closed his eyes as he heard a swipe.

Danny suddenly realized that he felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw that the net he was in had been torn open.

Valerie looked at him, and then without warning she sunk to her knees and started sobbing.

Danny crawled out of the net and walked over to Valerie. Kim walked over to her as well.

Valerie sniffed, "I'm so sorry, Danny. I've acted like a complete fool."

Danny put his hand on her shoulder and responded, "It's okay, Valerie."

Valerie spun toward him, forcing Danny to let go of her shoulder, and shouted, " 'It's okay'? That's all you can say? I was trying to kill you! That doesn't sound like something someone just says 'It's okay' for!"

Danny answered, "We're all people, Valerie. We make mistakes. I'm just glad you saw the error of your ways before things could get any worse."

Kim said, "So not the drama, Valerie. You just needed to think for a minute is all."

Valerie wiped the rest of her tears and said, "Thanks, Kim. Thanks, Danny. And I'm sorry again."

Danny answered, "It's okay. Again."

Kim checked her watch and said, "Oh Danny, we should probably be getting back to Amity Park."

"Did you get the dust?"

Kim held up a jar and said, "Got it right here." Inside the jar floated a bunch of green dust.

Valerie asked, "Um, what's going on here?"

Kim answered, "Long story. Explanations on the way back home. Hey, I'd like a ride to the airport on that jetsled of yours."

"Hop on."

Kim jumped on Valerie's jetsled, and the three of them flew back the way they came to the airport.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Saturday, 8:20 PM**

Tucker sat at one table in the gymnasium at Casper High, which had been redecorated for the dance. Monique sat on the other side of the table as they kept a close eye on Sam and Ron, who were currently out on the dance floor.

Tucker said to Monique, "Gee, I hope Danny and Kim get back here soon. I don't think I can stand Sam and Ron acting all lovey-dovey much longer."

Monique answered, "Oh, I know what you mean, Tuck."

Tucker smiled slyly and asked, "So instead of watching them, what do you say that you and I dance a little?"

Monique chuckled and said, "I think Danny and Kim told us to make sure that Sam and Ron stayed here."

"Oh, I don't think they're going to be going anywhere anytime soon. What do you say? Dance?"

Monique sighed with a smile and said, "Okay. Let's go dance."

With that, they both got up and went out onto the dance floor.

After the first two songs past, Tucker and Monique were having a great time as the song everyone was dancing to changed to a slow song.

Tucker grinned. Monique blushed.

Tucker asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Monique giggled, "Oh, why not." The two began to slow-dance.

As they danced, Tucker said, "Hey, Monique."

"Yeah, Tuck?"

"Listen, ever since I saw you for the first time in about two years yesterday, I've had different feelings."

"What kind of different feelings?"

"Well, I always thought of you as just a friend back when you lived here."

"So did I."

"Well, now…"

"Yeah?"

"Now that we're older…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I…"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

But just then, they felt themselves being sucked right through the floor. It happened so fast that no one around noticed a thing.

Across the room, Sam and Ron were staring deeply into each other's eyes. They both leaned in to kiss…but then they were just as suddenly sucked down through the floor as well.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Just above Amity Park, Indiana, Saturday, 9:15 PM**

Danny flew out of the airport that he, Kim, and Valerie had ridden home. Kim jumped out before pulling her parachute while Valerie rode down on her jetsled.

As they went down, Valerie asked Kim, "So if we put some of that dust on Sam and your friend, they won't be in love with each other."

"According to Wade, yes."

Danny answered, "I'll be so glad after we do this. It'll be nice having Sam back to normal."

Valerie said, "This must be causing plenty of heartache for both of you guys."

Kim answered, "Don't you know it. But it's no big, because they're about to be cured."

Minutes later, they both landed on the ground just one block from Casper High.

Danny transformed back into Danny Fenton and Valerie kicked the heels of her shoes, and her ghost-hunting outfit changed back into her trademark outfit.

With that, the three of them ran to the door to the gym of Casper High and ran inside.

Danny said, "All we got to do is find Sam and what's-his-name, put the dust on them, and they'll go back to normal."

Kim said, "This gym is big. Let's split up."

The three of them nodded, and then went around different parts of the room, looking for Sam and Ron.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, they met back at the punch table.

Valerie said, "I haven't found 'em."

Kim said, "Me neither."

Danny said, "Ditto. And I don't see Tucker or Monique either."

Kim asked, "Why would they leave?"

Danny responded, "Something doesn't feel right."

Valerie asked, "Do you think something happened here?"

Danny and Kim both thought it over, and then they both said simultaneously, "Wade."

Within seconds, they got Wade to hack into the Casper High's security camera and showed them what happened.

Danny watched very closely as he saw it. By Tucker and Monique, he saw two arms phasing through the gym floor. They grabbed Tucker and Monique by the legs and phased them both through.

In another part of the gym seconds later, they all saw Ron and Sam. They looked at the floor and saw the exact same thing happen.

Kim said, "Ron and Monique are gone."

Danny added, "Tucker and Sam are gone too."

"But where?"

Just then, Wade said, "Kim, I just got a hit on the site."

A second later, Vlad Masters's face appeared on the screen on the Kimmunicator.

Danny yelled, "Plasmius!"

Vlad said, "Hello, this is Vlad Masters reaching Kimberly Anne Possible, and Daniel Fenton if he is there. I have something you two might want right here."

Behind him, Shego and Walker both stood in front of four large cages, with their friends in each one.

Danny said, "Tucker. Sam."

Kim added, "Ron. Monique."

Vlad continued, "If you would like to take them back, you're both going to have to come and get them. But whether you come or not, the consequences you will both face will be quite dire. The choice is yours."

Vlad's face disappeared. Danny and Kim scowled, and then Danny said, "We're going to Wisconsin."

Valerie said, "I'm going too."

Kim said, "Valerie, you don't have to come. This has nothing to do with you."

"I have too. It's to make up for all the grief I put Danny through."

Danny smiled, "Thanks."

Kim asked, "So do you know the way?"

Danny thought back to the college reunion, an experience which he would never forget, and said, "I believe I do."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 9:40 PM**

Vlad Plasmius smiled at his four prisoners.

Tucker yelled, "You can't keep us locked up in here forever!"

Vlad answered, "I don't need to. I just need to keep you here until your two friends come here."

Sam said, "Let us go. I miss being close to Ron."

Ron said, "I miss being with Sam too!"

Monique rolled her eyes and said, "You let us out now or you're gonna pay, bro."

Vlad said, "Uh, no."

Tucker asked, "Is this just to get rid of Danny and Kim?"

"Well, yes. They need to be out of our way so we can have an open field to rule the world."

Monique said, " 'We'?"

The doors to the room opened and a whole bunch of Danny and Kim's enemies walked inside: Drakken and Shego, Monkey Fist, Dementor, Motor Ed, Skulker, Walker, Ember, the Lunch Lady, Johnny 13 and Kitty, and a couple others.

Monique said, "Oh, you are tripping hard."

Vlad laughed, "Say what you want. In a short while, Daniel and Kimberly will arrive and their doom will be waiting at the door for them."

With that, every villain in the room started laughing sinisterly as Tucker, Sam, Ron, and Monique watched in horror.

_That's all for now. Sorry if that was a little too much like "So the Drama", but it seemed appropriate. Also sorry about the lack of action, but it should be picking up shortly. So what will happen? Apparently, they don't know that Valerie has joined forces with Danny and Kim, so they will likely have the element of surprise, but will it be enough? Let's wait until Chapter 20!_


	20. Science and Seniors

_Hey, people. Everything fine? 20 chapters. The most chapters I have ever written for one fic so far. But it doesn't even have as much words as "The Phantom Storm", my third fic. Today, I'm a little bored, so I won't say much. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Here we go with Chapter 20! Let's have a look! Also, from this point on, this takes place after "The Ultimate Enemy"._

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Twenty: Science and Seniors**

**Amity Park, Indiana, Saturday, 9:42 PM**

Danny flew out throughout town and started north, with Valerie and Kim riding the jetsled next to him. They had first stopped at Fenton Works for supplies, which they each had a couple, and were following the map of the Kimmunicator, showing the fastest route to Vlad's castle.

Danny turned to Kim as he was flying and asked, "So why would Plasmius want to take our friends and then call us?"

Kim answered, "I'm guessing this is probably a trap. What else could it be?"

Danny replied, "And how would he even know who you are? And who your friends are?"

Valerie answered to this, "Well, everyone knows who Kim is."

"But he seemed to know a lot about her."

Kim said, "What are you getting at, Danny?"

"Just a thought, but what if Vlad's been the one launching the attacks on us with yours and my enemies?"

"You think that?"

"I think he knows all the other ghosts that I've faced, so why else would they be with your enemies?"

"Makes sense."

"That skunk. He's gonna pay for taking our friends and trying to turn us against each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he obviously enlisted Ember. He must have known it would threaten to break up our new team."

"Hmm. I haven't met this guy yet and I already hate him. But if we're all gonna be facing ghosts, then we have to make a quick stop at my house first. The battlesuit should give me a better shot at them."

"Right."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Middleton, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:10 PM**

They had gotten to Kim's house quicker than the first couple times because they flew much faster.

They stopped outside Kim's house. Kim got off the jetsled and said, "Wait here a minute. Got to get the suit."

Kim rushed inside and headed up to her room, but before she made it, a voice of "Kimberly Anne Possible!" rang through the air.

Mr. Dr. Possible stood in her way and said, "Curfew was fifteen minutes ago, Kimmy-cub. Where were you?"

"Long story short, friends kidnapped. Going to save them. No time to talk." Then she ran past him to her room before he could say anything else.

Moments later, Kim ran back past him, wearing her battlesuit. He called after her, "Just don't be late!"

"Come on, Dad! It's Saturday!" Kim ran out the door and out to Danny and Valerie.

The three of them took off again, with Kim asking Wade, "Wade, how far is it to the castle?"

"According to my satellite signals, looks like about thirty miles from your house."

"We should be there shortly then."

Danny spoke up, "Guys, I just thought of something."

"Go, Danny."

"Vlad doesn't know Valerie is on our side now. At least not as far as we know."

Valerie said, "Oh, I get what you're going with, Fenton."

Kim said, "So you think we should go in first, and then have Valerie come in later on a surprise attack."

Danny said, "That's what I was thinking of."

"Could it work?"

"Let's hope so."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:20 PM**

Danny said, "There's Vlad's castle. Dead ahead."

Sure enough, Vlad Masters's castle stood ahead of them. They started closer, when Kim said, "Wait. Hold up."

Valerie and Danny stopped, saying, "What for?"

"Don't you think a super rich guy like Vlad Masters would have cameras in front of the place?"

Danny answered, "Yeah. So?"

"So the cameras would let him see that Valerie was on our side, thus ruining our element of surprise."

"Okay. Valerie, you stay here. Kim and I will go on. After we go in, wait about fifteen minutes, and then you come too."

Valerie flew down to the ground and said, "You got it, Danny." With that, Kim got off and started running while Danny flew.

Sure enough, Vlad did have cameras, and had just seen Danny and Kim come into the camera's range, with Valerie fortunately just a little out of it.

He smiled, "Hmmm. Our teen heroes have arrived. It looks like my apprentice couldn't finish them off. But he still won't stand a chance to me and my army."

Drakken, behind him, said, "You betcha, Vlad. I've waited too long to have Kim Possible finally out of my life!"

Walker walked up beside him and said, "And that annoying little ghost kid has been a thorn in my side for too long. I wanted him in my prison, but with this he won't be able to cause another jailbreak."

Vlad said, "Enough talk, both of you. Get into your positions. Daniel and Kimberly will be here in a minute, and I want everyone to be prepared."

Moments later, Danny picked Kim up, and phased them both through the door.

Kim looked around the room and said, "This place is humongous. How are we gonna find Sam, Tucker, Ron, and Monique in this place?"

Danny asked, "We should probably split up. We can cover more ground that way."

"Right. And if we find them, we can use our communicators."

With that, Kim went through one door, and Danny went over to the stairs.

Danny flew up and went to the first door he saw, but it was locked. He tried phasing through it, but he still just hit the door. He tried firing a ghost ray at it, but it bounced off.

Danny said, "Wow. Vlad must have put some kind of forcefield on these doors."

Danny tried it for the next two doors in that hall, until finally one door simply opened.

He walked inside and said, "If only one door opened, this definitely has to be a trap."

A voice rang out, "You got that right, ghost child!"

Danny looked up and saw something climb down the wall on the other side of the room. It was Technus, master of electrical technology, still wearing the same gear he had in _Doomed._

Danny wasted no time as he fired a ghost ray at Technus. Technus quickly climbed higher and it just missed him.

Technus climbed along the ceiling until he was above Danny. He then pulled out his electrical staff and dropped to the ground. He swung the staff and hit Danny hard, shocking him.

Before it did much damage, Danny tried to phase through the floor, but it didn't work, just like the doors.

Thinking fast, Danny fired a ghost ray at the door behind him. Just as he figured, it bounced off and shot backward. It missed Danny but hit Technus. Technus dropped his staff and was knocked backward.

Danny said with a smile, "And if my ghost rays bounce off the doors, then I wonder…" He started firing ghost rays at the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

Sure enough, they started bouncing all over the place. Danny put up his ectoplasmic shield and was unaffected, but Technus was not so fortunate. A few blasts hit him and knocked him backward again.

Technus yelled, "Ghost kid! You think you can beat me? I am Technus, master of electronics, and king of mechanics!"

Danny sighed, "Geez, do you have to bore me with those introductions every time I see you?"

Ignoring this, Technus flew a sparking disc at Danny. It clamped onto Danny's stomach and started shocking him painfully. Danny screamed as it did. Luckily, it fell off after only a few seconds of pain.

Danny groaned, "Oooh. That hurt. But this is gonna hurt worse!" Then he flew straight at Technus. Technus projected his electric fabric and wrapped around Danny, shocking him.

Danny gasped in pain, but then said, "There is one way out of this." Then he inhaled deeply, and then gave a very loud scream. As he did, a bunch of green waves flew out of his mouth and destroyed everything in the room. This was Danny's new ghostly wail as it blew Technus backward to the wall.

Danny stopped the wail, knowing if he used too much of it at once, it could drain nearly all of his energy. Technus said, "When did you learn something like that, kid?"

"A short time ago. Or should I say, a long time from now."

And before Technus could respond, Danny flew at Technus and slugged him right in the face, knocking him unconscious. Danny calmly sucked Technus into the Fenton Thermos, and then held his head. He said, "Whoa. That ghostly wail really takes a lot out of you."

Slowing down a little bit, Danny walked to the next room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**With Kim, Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:25 PM**

Around the time Danny had just entered the room with Technus, Kim was approaching a different staircase. She started up it. When she reached the top of the big staircase and took a step, the hallways on both sides of her closed off, showing only one hallway in front of her. Then the stairs behind her closed off as well.

Kim said, "Looks like this is the only way to go."

She started down, when suddenly a large robot busted through the door on the other end.

Two men were at the controls. One was elderly while the other was young, and they both wore a family resemblance.

Kim instantly recognized them, "Senor Senior Sr. and Senor Senior Jr."

Sr. answered, "Ah, welcome, Miss Possible."

Jr. asked his dad, "Father, why are we here again? My favorite show is on at 11:00."

"Then we shall finish the girl quickly so we can get back quickly, if you are in a rush, "Junior."

The robot then started firing lasers at Kim. Using her quick reflexes, Kim dodged them, and threw a blue blast provided by the battlesuit at it. It hit the robot's right arm and damaged it.

Kim smiled, but then it changed to a look of shock as the damaged arm sewed itself back together!

Sr. laughed, "How do you like it, Miss Possible? A few donations from Mr. Masters and now it's better than ever. I never thought I'd meet anybody richer than me."

With that, a large buzz saw appeared on the robot's arm and it started moving toward Kim. Kim turned away from it, jumped onto the wall and pushed off it. The saw chopped itself to shreds buzzing the wall. Kim landed on the arm and ran up it. She punched the robot on the head when she got there and it stumbled backwards.

Kim said, "Looks like even that much money can't buy a victory against me."

Sr. answered, "We'll see about that, my feisty teenage foe." Then more lasers started being thrown at Kim. Instead of dodging, Kim stuck out her arm, and with the battlesuit, she absorbed the laser and fired it back. It struck the robot in the torso.

But once again, the damaged torso repaired itself just like the arm.

Kim dodged another laser and said, "I can't just keep hammering the robot if it keeps repairing itself. Wait a minute. Repairing itself. Cybertronic technology."

Sr. said, "Ah, very good, Miss Possible. This robot is cybertronic. A generous offer from Dr. Drakken."

Kim said, "So there has to be a command signal somewhere." As she kept dodging the robot's attacks, she pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, trouble."

Wade appeared and said, "Right here, Kim. What is it?"

"Cybertronic robot from Senor Senior Sr."

"No problem. I'll be able to trace the command signal this time." After a few seconds of typing, Wade said, "Got it. It should be in a room just one floor up."

"Please and thank you." Kim started jumping off the walls again. The robot tried to grab her, but it wasn't fast enough. Finally Kim jumped past the robot and to the end of the hall. She saw a small flight of stars and ran up it.

Kim ran down a hall and found a door. She flung it open and saw a large Packer helmet in the corner. It had a metal antenna sticking out the top.

Kim sighed, "Danny did say that Vlad was a Packers fanatic."

The robot then burst into the room behind Kim. Jr. yelled, "No, Kim Possible! Do not shut down the robot! It has a cupholder and a stereo!"

"I'm sure you can improvise with your money. Provided you aren't in jail."

Then she picked up the helmet and flung it at the wall, but just like Danny's ghost rays, it bounced off. Kim tried the ceiling and floor, but was met with the same results.

The robot fired another laser, but then Kim had an idea. She held up the helmet in front of the laser, and it quickly exploded. In a second, the robot's arms and legs fell limp and it fell down.

Sr. and Jr. fell out and looked at Kim, who was smiling. Sr. chuckled sheepishly and said, "I don't suppose we could settle this matter like civilized people?"

Kim answered, "Not likely." Then she swung her fist…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**With Vlad, Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:35 PM**

Vlad sighed, "It appears Technus and the Seniors could not vanquish our foes. But they will be met with a couple more which will hopefully tire them out enough for us to finish it."

Shego said, "Hey, we got somebody on the monitor."

Vlad checked the camera outside and saw Valerie enter its range.

He smiled, "Ah, my apprentice has returned. She doesn't give up easily. Hopefully this will make the job easier now that the field is in our favor."

_I'm sure Vlad is going to be in for a surprise when he sees who Valerie has become. Well, Technus and the Seniors won't be a problem anymore, but who else do our heroes have to face? Find out in Chapter 21!_


	21. A Frightful Fight

_Hey, guys. What's up? Hey, what did you all think of "Identity Crisis" last night? Personally, I didn't like it too much and gave it 6.5/10. Oh, well. Hey, in a response to DP rox, I thought "Identity Crisis" took place after "The Ultimate Enemy" because of the summary saying that Danny split himself, but it wasn't what I thought. Anyway, in "Reign Storm", Technus was in what he wore in _Doomed_, so I just went with that._

_Alright, here we go with Chapter 21!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Frightful Fight**

**With Danny, Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:37 PM**

Danny was slowly regaining his energy as he walked into another strange room. Danny looked around and said, "What kind of room is this?"

There were a bunch of statues of things from the Middle Ages. Things like swords, armor, knights, and dragons were shaped out of the statues there.

Danny said, "It looks like I stepped into our history book. Why would Plasmius have a room like this?"

Just then, a bright green light formed in the floor in front of him. In that area, the ground split open and a deep voice said, "He needed a room for everyone, so I got the room fit for me!"

Something burst through the crack in the floor. It was a black knight with flaming blue hair, riding a black horse.

Danny got in a fighting position and said, "The Fright Knight."

The Fright Knight responded, "Speak to me with respect, whelp!" His horse then ran forward at Danny. Danny flew upward and away from it.

Danny looked at the Fright Knight and said, "Uh dude, wouldn't you be more fit to only come around during Halloween? Being the spirit of Halloween and all?" He fired a ghost ray at him.

He was hit and knocked off his horse. The Fright Knight got up and replied, "My job was not to start some ridiculous holiday. It was to make the world mine!"

He flew toward Danny with his sword, the Soul Shredder, and swung at him. Danny darted out of the way and kicked the Fright Knight in the stomach, knocking him to the wall.

Danny yelled, "Looks like you're still batting zero, Mr. October!"

He responded, "That was not funny the first time, fool, and it isn't funny now!"

Danny fired a few more ghost rays at the Fright Knight, but he flew off the wall and dodged them. The Fright Knight then shot straight up at Danny and tried to get him with the Soul Shredder again, but Danny projected an ectoplasmic shield and it hit the shield, not affecting him.

Danny then gave the Fright Knight a hard punch, knocking him onto the floor.

Just then, the Fright Knight's horse flew up and headbutted Danny. He hit the ceiling.

Danny rubbed his head, feeling foolish, and said, "Wow, you can't scratch me but your horse gets me in one shot? What kind of knight are you?"

The Fright Knight growled and yelled, "You will pay for your mockery, whelp!"

Danny fired two ghost rays from each hand. One hit the horse while the other just missed the Fright Knight. The Fright Knight flew up and punched Danny in his shin, knocking him sideways.

Danny got up, but then started clutching his leg in pain. He grunted, "Ah, my leg. Man, leg injuries must be going around lately."

The Fright Knight flew at Danny again, but he flew upward and dodged. But his flying was slowed down due to his bum leg.

The Fright Knight's horse flew at Danny. Danny couldn't go fast enough and the horse stomped on Danny with its strong legs, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there.

Danny struggled to get free, but he couldn't. He tried phasing through the floor, but like the other room, it didn't work.

The Fright Knight stepped toward Danny and said, "Time to get rid of you, annoyance, once and for all!"

Danny gasped as the Fright Knight swung his sword and sliced it through Danny's stomach!

Danny felt no pain, but then he glowed green for a second, and then he disappeared. But just before it, he threw the Fenton Thermos out of the room. It bounced to a ledge and hung there.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**With Kim, Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:45 PM**

Kim heard a crash. She found a staircase and ran up it. She said, "What's going on now?" Just then, she felt something fall and hit her on the head.

Kim rubbed her head and said, "What in the world…?" Then she saw what it was and exclaimed, "The Fenton Thermos! But why doesn't Danny have it? Uh oh."

She ran up to the next floor where it fell from and ran down the hall. She found the medieval room and saw the Fright Knight standing in the middle of it, laughing.

Kim said, "Whoa. I've faced a lot of henchmen, but I'm a bit dry on fighting knights. Where's Danny?"

The Fright Knight turned to her and said, "Ah, the famous Kim Possible. My master told me I'd meet you. As for your pest of a friend, he has been sent to a dimension in which his greatest fear becomes a reality!"

Kim said, "Ouch. Wonder what his is."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**With Danny, alternate dimension, Saturday, 10:47 PM**

Danny stood in the middle of a large room. He looked around in confusion and said, "Huh? Where am I?"

Just then, he heard screaming.

He spun around and saw a scene of horror taking place. It was his family and friends, including Kim and Ron, all hanging on ropes and gagged. Below them was a vat of lava.

Danny screamed, "No!" He tried to run, but found that he was held down by chains.

He kept screaming as they were lowered into the vat. Danny saw someone at the controls and shouted, "Who are you!"

Shadows were covering this figure, and it stepped out and said, "Ah Danny, I am _you._"

Danny gasped, "No! Not you!"

Sure enough, it was the person Danny would never _ever _forget. It was the 24-year old version of himself, Dan Phantom.

Currently, the real Dan Phantom was existing out of time in the lair of Clockwork, master of time in the Fenton Thermos.

Phantom chuckled and said in his cold and sinister voice, "That's right, Danny. Me. And neither you nor Clockwork will stop me from destroying everything you hold dear."

Danny screamed, "No! You can't do this!" Unarmed and helpless, Danny could only watch as Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Kim, and Ron were all lowered towards the lava.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**With Kim, Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:48 PM**

Kim threw a blue blast at the Fright Knight, but he flew up and dodged it. Kim jumped off the wall, and landed a kick on him from the side. The Fright Knight fell to the ground.

He got up and tried to hit Kim with the Soul Shredder, but she kept on dodging it. Then she tried her leg sweep, and the Fright Knight fell down. He started to get up, but Kim jumped up and gave him a flying kick. She then jumped off of him and onto the wall.

He started to get up again, but Kim had jumped back off the wall and gave him another kick, this time in the head.

The Fright Knight growled and flew at Kim. Kim tried throwing a blue blast at him, but he swung his sword at it and deflected it sideways. It hit the wall and bounced off just like Danny's ghost rays. The blast shot back and hit the Fright Knight, knocking him sideways.

Kim thought for a second, "Say…"

Just like Danny did against Technus, Kim fired her blue blasts at the walls, ceiling, and floor. They too bounced all over the place. The Fright Knight was overwhelmed by the blasts and stumbled backward, with a few blasts hitting him.

Frustrated, the Fright Knight raised his sword up and stuck it into the ground. A loud rumbling was then heard as big cracks were made in the ground. After a few seconds, a bunch of ghost skeletons came out of it and went towards Kim.

Kim ran at the skeletons and started punching them. They tried swinging their swords at Kim but she dodged them as well and kept beating them to the ground.

While Kim fought the skeletons, the Fright Knight quietly flew above Kim.

After a few more seconds, the Fright Knight quickly dropped downward, his sword aimed directly at Kim.

At the last second though, Kim looked up and saw the Fright Knight coming. She grabbed one skeleton and threw it upward. It hit the Fright Knight and knocked it off balance.

Seeing her opportunity, Kim jumped up and threw a hard punch at the Fright Knight. It was a direct hit and the Fright Knight hit the wall hard. He slid to the floor and stayed there.

Kim looked at the thermos and said, "Let's see if I know how to do this." She opened the lid of the thermos and held it open towards the Fright Knight. Sure enough, white light came out and the Fright Knight was surrounded in it. Finally, he was sucked into the thermos.

All of his skeletons disappeared, and after a few seconds, Danny reappeared. He was sobbing into his hands.

Kim said, "Danny?"

Danny sat up and said, "Kim?"

She asked, "Why are you crying?"

Danny wiped his tears and said, "The Fright Knight sent me to a dimension where I lived my greatest fear."

"Which is?"

"Seeing my friends and family lowered into a vat of lava by my evil future self."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Evil future self? You're evil in the future?"

"No, I…Look, it's a long story. I'll tell you later. We have to keep moving."

"Okay."

"How much further do we have?"

Kim checked her Kimmunicator and said, "Wade, come in."

Wade appeared and said with a yawn, "What up, Kim?"

"We've been searching the castle for about half an hour but can't find anything. Could you run a scan on the castle?"

"I can, and I will, Kim. Give me a minute."

He did some typing, and after a minute, said, "I got something."

Danny said, "What do you got, Wade?"

"I'm picking up thermal readings from a large room in what looks like at least two floors above you."

Kim said, "Let's go."

Kim and Danny hurried up the next two flights of stairs, while a way below them, Valerie hurried up the stairs to catch up with them.

Danny and Kim burst through a door and saw a large room. Danny yelled, "Plasmius!"

Vlad turned toward Danny and smiled, "Ah, Daniel. And Kimberly. How nice of you to come."

Danny said, "Cut the sweet talk, Plasmius. Just give us our friends back."

From the cages across the room, Tucker yelled, "Danny! Kim! You came!"

Ron shouted, "Oh, KP! Let me out! I can't stand another second this far from Sam!"

He chuckled, "Oh, perhaps I will. If you manage to get past every villain you both have ever faced!"

The doors surrounding the room opened, and a bunch of Danny and Kim's old foes walked inside.

Danny gasped, "Whoa! The Lunch Lady, Skulker, Desiree, Walker, Spectra, Bertrand, Ember, Johnny 13 and Kitty!"

Kim also gasped, "Drakken and Shego, Dementor, Monkey Fist, Killigan, and Motor Ed!"

All of these villains that Danny and Kim had faced in the past were standing around them.

Skulker said, "I hope you've had your fun, ghost child."

Drakken said, "I'm sure you enjoyed yourself, Kim Possible."

Spectra continued, "But now that we're all on the same side…"

Dementor continued, "We shall be able to finish you meddling teenagers for good!"

With Walker stood his henchmen, Johnny and Kitty were on a new motorcycle, Drakken and Dementor had their henchmen, Monkey Fist had a bunch of monkeys with him, Killigan had a bunch of golf clubs with golf balls, and Motor Ed had a new monster truck with him.

Vlad said, "So my young teenagers, are you prepared to face all of us and rescue your friends?"

Danny and Kim looked at each other for a second, and then turned back to everyone else in fighting stances with looks of determination and said, "Bring it on."

_That's all for now! Sorry if I had them get there kind of quickly; I'll explain why later. Danny and Kim have finally made it to Vlad's lair, where their friends lie within reach! But a handful of their old villains lie there as well. Will they both be able to pull victory from the fire? Let us wait until Chapter 22! Just so you know, there will only be about 2 or 3 chapters remaining._


	22. The Battle Begins

_Hi, folks! How is everything? I got a little spare time on my hands, so here is Chapter 22 for you. In a response to DP rox, there was no actual ectostorm going on, and how do you know what would happen if the Fright Knight was sucked into the thermos? We haven't seen it happen yet._

_Now then, enjoy! Chapter 22 is here!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Battle Begins**

**Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:57 PM**

The villains got into almost every part of the room so Danny and Kim were surrounded. But Vlad just sat in his chair and decided to watch the teens get hurt.

Danny quickly said to Kim, "I'll take my foes. You take yours."

Kim replied, "You got it."

_(Just so it won't be as hard to write, I'm going to have a section where Danny fights, and then a section where Kim fights)_

With that, Danny fired a few ghost rays off the ceiling and they bounced downward to his enemies. A few were hit.

Skulker started firing a few of his weapons at Danny. Danny quickly flew up and dodged them. But a few of Walker's henchmen grabbed him from above and threw him downward.

Johnny stared riding his motorcycle at Danny in an attempt to run him over. Danny quickly rolled sideways and the motorcycle rode harmlessly past him.

Danny fired a few more ghost rays across the room, but they missed. From behind Danny, one of Killigan's golf balls were fired at Danny, and it exploded, knocking Danny down.

Danny knew they had agreed to fight their own enemies, but since the other enemies started attacking them, they had to fight back.

While he was down, Ember blasted him with a note from her guitar. Danny was knocked backward to the wall. Danny started to get up, but then Monkey Fist, along with a bunch of monkeys appeared and started to try and swipe Danny.

Danny stood in place, and then jumped up and curled into a ball and started spinning. As he did, green light began to form around him. Then the light became energy and it was released, blowing the monkeys in all directions. _(In case I don't explain this well, he's doing what he did at the start of "Control Freaks".)_

Danny floated in the air and yelled, "Whether it's two of you guys or twenty of you guys, you still can't beat us!"

Just then, Danny was hit from the side and knocked down. Danny looked up and saw Shego with her glowing hands.

She said, "You want to bet on that, ghost kid?"

Danny responded, "Gladly." Then he fired a ghost ray at her. But Danny was stunned to see Shego suddenly fly up and dodge it!

Danny gasped, "What the heck?"

Kim said, "I don't remember Shego being able to do that."

Vlad explained, "Oh, that's my handiwork." He held up a vile with a green liquid and said, "With a little help from Professor Dementor, I invented a serum that gives whoever drinks it the powers of a ghost temporarily."

Shego said, "So this way, you don't have the advantage."

Danny growled as Shego threw her green blast at him. Danny darted out of the way and flew at Shego, trying to punch her. But Shego phased through him and grabbed his leg. She swung him around and threw him at the wall. He hit it hard.

Shego threw a green blast at Danny while he was stuck to the wall. Danny fired his own ghost ray at Shego and they both were hit.

Danny flew off the wall and onto the ground with a groan and saw Shego had landed on the ground.

She growled and ran straight at Danny with her hands glowing. Danny ran at her as well and a series of punches were traded, with only a couple able to hit the other.

Danny then projected his shield and watched as Shego tried to hit him through it.

Danny said, "You know, if you keep trying that, you're only gonna wear yourself out."

Shego stopped and fired a green blast backwards at the wall. Immediately after she fired one at the ceiling. Both blasts bounced off and hit Danny, and were able to break through the shield and knock Danny down.

Danny moaned as he got up. As he did, he saw a bunch of steak hit him and knock him off balance. Danny saw the Lunch Lady, who was a meat monster right now, by the way.

Danny fired a ghost ray at the Lunch Lady, and she was hit. A few pieces of ham and sausage fell off her. But from the side, Danny was hit by Shego again.

Shego chuckled and said, "Your skills are okay, kid. But you are no Kim Possible."

Danny growled as he pulled out a Fenton Fisher that he had brought with him. He threw it at Shego. It was able to hook onto her collar. Danny then yelled, "Try this!" As he did, a wave of green energy ran through the fisher and hit Shego. The Ghost Stinger knocked her to the ground.

Danny retracted the Fenton Fisher, but perhaps he should've kept it out a little longer, because just as Danny had used the Ghost Stinger, Skulker had thrown another spectral energy neutralizer at Danny. It now opened up and closed around Danny!

Danny screamed, "Aaah! Not again!"

Currently fighting a few of Dementor's henchmen, Kim screamed, "Danny!" She tried to run toward him, but Ember hit a different note on her guitar and a huge glowing wall appeared in front of Kim, cutting her off from Danny.

From in their cages, Tucker yelled, "Danny!"

Monique shouted, "Oh! Danny!"

Skulker stepped towards Danny and once again brought out his blade.

Danny had an idea. He opened his mouth and screamed, trying the Ghostly Wail, but it didn't work. He still didn't have enough of his energy left to use it.

Vlad said, "Okay, I'm not sure what that scream was for. But now it's over, Daniel. Skulker, please do the honors of eliminating him.

Skulker responded, "With pleasure."

Skulker brought the blade up to Danny's throat. As he did, Danny said, "If I survive this, I'm not going anywhere on the weekends ever again."

Just then, someone crashed through the door. Everyone turned to the doorway and saw…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**With Kim, Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 10:57 PM**

"You got it," Kim said, and then threw a blue blast at Drakken's henchmen. A bunch of them were hit and knocked to the ground, but the others ran around them and kept coming.

From the side of her, Desiree threw a rope at her. Kim quickly saw it coming and grabbed hold of it. She pulled Desiree, still holding the rope, to her. When she was close enough, Kim gave her a hard punch and knocked her to the ground.

Just then, Motor Ed started driving his monster truck at her. Kim jumped above it, did a backflip in the air, and kicked Motor Ed in the driver's seat as her legs came down. Motor Ed tried to punch her, but Kim ducked out of it and punched him, knocking him out of the truck.

On the ground, Motor Ed shouted, "Yo, Red! A man should not be without his monster truck twice! Seriously."

Kim plugged in the Kimmunicator to the controls and said, "Shut it down, Wade."

Within seconds, the monster truck shut down and stopped.

At this moment, Danny had just blasted the monkeys away. He yelled, "Whether it's two of your guys or twenty of you guys, you still can't stop us!"

Kim watched as Shego hit Danny from the side and say, "You want to bet on that, ghost kid?"

Danny answered, "Gladly," and fired a ghost ray at her. Kim smiled, knowing Shego had gotten slaughtered by Danny last week. But just then, Shego flew up and dodged it!

Danny gasped, "What the heck?"

Kim was confused as she said, "I don't remember Shego being able to do that."

Vlad explained, "Oh, that's my handiwork." He held up a vile with a green liquid and said, "With a little help from Professor Dementor, I invented a serum that gives whoever drinks it the powers of a ghost temporarily."

Shego said to Danny, "So this way, you don't have the advantage."

Kim tried to run to Danny and help out, but Spectra grabbed hold of Kim and flew her upward. Kim shouted, "Hey, let go!"

Spectra chuckled, "I don't think so, my dear." Within seconds, Kim found herself feeling quite miserable as Spectra did what she liked: pick at her victims' negative emotions.

She then dropped the depressed Kim to the ground. She moaned. Bertrand then became a wolf and jumped at Kim with a small roar. Kim turned just in time to see it hit her and knock her to the ground.

Spectra then flew back down at Kim, but Kim threw a blue blast at her and knocked her up to the ceiling.

Desiree flew straight at Kim from above and tried to grab her. Kim jumped out of the way. As she did, she said to herself, "Let's see. What did Danny say about this one? Oh, yeah." She shouted, "I wish I was no longer depressed from Spectra's attack!"

Desiree growled and said, "So you have wished it, and so it shall be." She sprinkled a little green powder over Kim and she instantly felt better.

Dementor's henchmen, now accompanied with Drakken's henchmen, ran at Kim. They tried hitting her, but she was too fast. She kept jumping around the attacks, firing blue blasts at them as she did.

The henchmen of Drakken who hadn't been hit earlier were hit and knocked to the ground. Dementor's henchmen stayed around and tried to hit Kim.

Just then, Kim saw Danny being trapped in the spectral energy neutralizer that trapped him last week. She screamed, "Danny!" She ran toward him, but Ember hit a note on her guitar and a glowing wall appeared in front of her, blocking her.

Tucker yelled from his cage, "Danny!"

Monique shouted from her own, "Oh! Danny!"

Skulker walked to Danny and once again brought out his blade.

Kim watched as Danny opened his mouth and screamed. Kim said, "What was that supposed to be?"

Vlad said, "Okay, I'm not sure what that scream was for. But now it's over, Daniel. Skulker, please do the honors of eliminating him.

Skulker responded, "With pleasure."

Skulker brought the blade up to Danny's throat. As he did, Danny said, "If I survive this, I'm not going anywhere on the weekends ever again."

Just then, someone crashed through the door. Everyone turned to the doorway and saw…

Valerie.

She stood in the doorway with her weapons armed and ready. She said, "A party of ghosts. Why wasn't I invited?"

Vlad, currently in his human form, said, "Ah, Miss Gray. Skulker, wait."

Skulker pulled his blade back as Vlad said, "Valerie, here's your second chance. Eliminate the ghost boy trapped in the box."

"Don't worry," Valerie said, "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing." She walked over to Danny with one of her razor-sharp discs.

As she was a step away from him, Danny gave a quick wink and looked down at the "Open" button.

Valerie said to Danny, "Alright, Fenton. I've waited long for this. Time for you to…" She held up the disc as Danny faked fearing.

Valerie finished, "Be set free!" She hit the "Open" button and the box changed back into a cube.

Vlad shouted, "What!"

Danny floated up into the air and said, "Not sorry I didn't tell you. Kim and I swayed Valerie to join our side."

Vlad scoffed, "No matter. We'll just have to take you down as well, Miss Gray." He transformed into Vlad Plasmius.

Valerie gasped, "Danny was right! You _are_ a ghost!"

Vlad yelled, "Get all three of them!"

The foes all charged at the three teenagers, but Danny fired his ghost rays, Kim threw her blue blasts and punched and kicked, and Valerie fired her weapons. They went all around the room and one by one, the villains began to fall, with the fallen ghosts trapped in the Fenton Thermos.

One who still stood was Skulker. He threw another capsule at the ground between the teens. Danny was currently firing a ghost ray, Kim had just jumped to this spot off the wall, and Valerie had just been knocked off her jetsled so no one saw the capsule explode, and then the glowing cage appear around them!

Danny yelled, "Gah! Why didn't we see that coming?"

Vlad said, "Okay, that should really do it. Skulker, finish them!"

Tucker, Monique, Sam, and Ron all watched in fear as their three friends stood helplessly trapped in Skulker's cage.

Skulker powered up a huge ray and aimed it at the cage with a sinister smile.

Danny, Kim, and Valerie all looked afraid as they waited…

_Cliffhanger! Oh, I love being so evil. Sorry if it got boring after Valerie showed up; I didn't have anything else to think of right now. Anyway, who's gonna save our three heroes now? Will it be Jack and Maddie? Jazz, possibly? Maybe Kim's parents? Who knows? Only I do, and so will you in Chapter 23! Coming soon!_


	23. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

_Hi, guys! How is life for all of you? For me, things are okay; not a lot going on right now. Man, I never dreamed I would reach 250 reviews for one fic. That's plenty more than my first three fics had combined! I thank all of you._

_Two chapters remain! Here's the first one, Chapter 23! The first of the final two chapters!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire**

**Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 11:11 PM**

Vlad shouted, "Skulker, finish them!"

Tucker, Monique, Sam, and Ron all watched in fear as their three friends stood helplessly trapped in Skulker's cage.

Skulker powered up a huge ray and aimed it at the cage with a sinister smile.

Danny, Kim, and Valerie all looked afraid as they waited…

Just then, the door burst open and two figures stood in the doorway. A small creature was on one shoulder.

One shouted, "Icka-bicka-boo!"

The other shouted, "Hoosha!"

Everyone turned toward them, with Kim saying, "The tweebs?"

Ron yelled, "Rufus?"

Jim and Tim, currently each wearing Kim's regular mission clothes, _(what they were in "Sick Day")_ had a pair of jetpacks on their backs, with Rufus on Tim's shoulder.

Danny asked the twins, "How did you know where to find us?"

Jim answered, "We followed you when you left…"

Tim finished, "Just in case we didn't miss anything good."

Jim then said, "And it looks like we got here just in time!"

Kim asked them, "Wait. How did you get here?"

Jim answered, "We took the scooter. It's parked outside right now."

Ron shouted, "Hey! That's my scooter!"

Vlad scoffed at this and said, "Oh, please. Do you seriously think we are going to be stopped by a pair of young twin boys? Besides, two boys your age should be in bed at this hour."

Kim said, "You know, he's got a point. Dad's gonna throw a fit when he finds out you two are out this late."

Vlad ignored her and said, "Skulker, bet rid of those two pests first."

Skulker answered, "With pleasure." He fired a weapon at them, but they both jumped out of the way.

They flew upward on their jetpacks and fired some blue ray out of it. It hit Skulker and knocked him to the wall.

Kim said, "Hey, that's their ionization ray that they used against the toxic snowmen last year."

Skulker growled and got up, saying, "I am not going to be defeated by a pair of eleven year-old dweebs!"

Kim said, "Actually, the right term in this case would be 'tweebs'."

With that, Jim and Tim started flying around Skulker's head like a pair of hornets. As they did, Rufus jumped down off Tim's shoulder and climbed right into Skulker's high-tech suit.

Kim turned to the Kimmunicator and said, "Wade, come in."

Wade appeared and said, "What is it, Kim?"

"Run a scan on this yellow-haired ghost in front of me."

Wade said, "Turn it toward him." Kim did as she was told and Wade typed, "Analyzing." After a few seconds of typing in which Jim and Tim successfully dodged Skulker's weapons, he said, "I've got something."

"What?"

"It's not difficult to disable that battlesuit he has. There's actually an 'off' button on his back."

Kim sighed, "How is it that all villains have an 'off' button on a contraption somewhere?"

Hearing this, Rufus climbed out of the suit after having no luck disabling it himself. He crawled towards Skulker's back.

"Hey!" Skulker shouted and tried to grab him, "Get off me, you little rodent!"

Rufus darted out of Skulker's reach, found the "off" button, and hit it.

In a matter of seconds, Skulker's arms and legs fell limp and he crashed to the ground.

Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and shouted, "Jim, Tim! Use this!"

Jim caught it as Rufus went back over to them and asked, "For what? Soup?"

Danny held his head, "Aw, geez. Say that one time, and now everyone wants to say it. Just suck him inside!"

Jim shrugged, and then opened the thermos and held it toward Skulker. Within seconds, a green blob, the original Skulker, came out of the suit and was sucked into the thermos, screaming.

At that, the cage surrounding Danny, Kim, and Valerie disappeared, with Kim saying, "Way to go, boys."

Vlad growled and said, "Enough! You have all tested my patience. This ends now. And this is between us and Daniel and Kimberly." Then he shot two ghost rays: one at Valerie and the other at Jim and Tim. Both hit and knocked them to the wall.

Vlad pulled a switch and two more cages came down from the ceiling, trapping them inside. Then a very tiny cage came down and trapped Rufus inside as well.

Danny threw his hands up, "Oh what, is the whole world filled with cages that trap people inside them?"

Plasmius responded, "Regardless, Daniel. It's only us left. Can you take it?"

Danny saw that there were only two more of their foes remaining. The ghosts had been caught in the thermos, while the human foes were either unconscious and/or tied up. It was Vlad himself and Shego still up.

Danny turned to Kim and asked, "You up for it, Kim?"

Kim got in a fighting stance and said, "Danny, I'm always up for a challenge."

Danny got into a similar stance and said to Vlad, "Let's do it, Plasmius. Two on two."

Vlad said, "Let's do this in a proper two on two battle. One of each team battles the other until one falls. Then the other one takes over and takes on both of the other team."

Danny answered, "Sounds good to me. Who's going first for you?"

Vlad responded, "Shego, would you like to go first?"

Shego's hands flared up and she said, "With pleasure. So who do I have the pleasure of destroying?"

Kim stepped forward, "I'll go. I have some unfinished business from last week."

Vlad said, "Very well. Begin the battle!"

Immediately Shego ran at Kim with her hands lit up. Kim jumped over her, but Shego flew straight up and knocked Kim to the ground.

Kim got up and saw Shego firing a green blast at her. Kim rolled out of the way and threw a blue blast at her, but Shego dodged it and flew up higher.

Kim kept throwing blue blasts at Shego, but since Kim was so far downward it gave Shego time to dodge them.

Shego chuckled and said, "Face it, Kimmy. You're no match with the new improvements."

She then threw another green blast at Kim, but she jumped out of the way. Kim jumped to the wall and pushed off towards Shego and tried to punch her. Shego dropped downward and fired a green blast at Kim as she was going back down. Kim was hit and knocked to the wall.

Kim got up with a grunt and said, "What did Shego say that gave her ghost powers?"

Kim dodged another green blast from Shego, and then saw the vile that Vlad had set on his desk. She said, "Oh, right. And if it works for her, then…"

Kim quickly ran to Vlad's desk where the vile was. Vlad was currently on the other side of the room so he couldn't prevent Kim as she grabbed the vile.

Shego yelled, "No!" She flew straight at Kim and tried to stop her, but Kim quickly poured the green liquid in the vile down her throat." She then puckered her lips, and went, "Ugh! Ew! Gross!"

Shego sighed, "Yeah, that's what I said too."

A second later, Kim started glowing green and she found herself floating in the air.

Danny said, "Wow!"

Monique was awestruck as she said, "Cool, girl!"

Kim smiled and said to Shego, "What would you say the odds are for me now?"

Shego growled and said, "Still not in your favor, princess." Then she flew at Kim. Kim darted out of the way and threw a blue blast at her. Shego was hit and knocked to the wall.

Kim flew at Shego and tried to hit her, but Shego went invisible.

Kim groaned, "Oooh! Where is she?" Just then, blue mist came out of her mouth. She saw this and said, "What is this?"

Danny yelled, "Ghost sense! Watch out! She's gonna…"

But Shego reappeared behind Kim and hit her in the back. Danny finished, "Surprise attack."

Kim was flipping through the air towards the ground. But she aimed her arm backwards and at the right moment, threw a blue blast, which was able to nail Shego, knocking her upward.

Thinking fast as she reached the ground, Kim threw a blue blast at the ground. It blew on the ground. The force it sent up softened Kim's fall.

Kim stood up and said, "Done yet?"

Shego growled as she recovered and said, "Not even close." Then she started flying towards Kim…and then she suddenly started to fall.

Shego gasped, "Whoa!" She kept falling until she hit the ground. She got up and tried to fly again, but she fell flat on her face.

She looked around and said, "Hey, what's going on?"

Vlad answered, "I'm afraid the serum has worn off for you. I said it was only temporary."

Kim walked to Shego and said, "Hmmm. Now whose favor is it in?" Then she gave Shego a hard punch and knocked her backward.

Shego got up, but slower. She threw a green blast at Kim, but Kim went intangible and it phased through her.

Danny chuckled, "It's like watching my own battle from last week."

Shego kept firing, but Kim just kept phasing. Still intangible, Kim flew downward and grabbed Shego by her legs and flew upward with her.

Kim said, "You know, I wouldn't mind making these powers permanent. Neither would you. But for now…" She swung Shego around and finally threw her at the wall and finished, "You won't get the chance!"

Shego hit the wall with a lot of force and slid down it. She groaned and did not get up.

Vlad said, "Very well, Kim. You've defeated Shego. But you still have me, who has twenty more years of experience with powers like these. Powers Daniel have not accomplished yet."

Danny thought to himself, _But I have one up my sleeve that you may not have yet, Plasmius._

Plasmius flew in front of Kim and said, "You get to fight me next, young lady. Shall we?"

Kim responded, "We shall."

With that, she ran straight at Vlad and fired a blue blast at him. Vlad calmly stuck his hand out and absorbed it, and then threw it back at Kim. Kim was hit and knocked to the ground.

Vlad smiled and said, "Let me show you how it's done." Then he threw a red blast at Kim. But Kim stuck out her own arm, which changed _(What she did in "So the Drama") _and absorbed it as well, and then sent it back. Vlad quickly flew out of the way.

He said, "That suit of yours is very impressive, Miss Possible. Wade must be handy to have around."

Kim responded, "So handy." Then she flew at Plasmius and tried to punch him, but Vlad quickly reached out and grabbed Kim's arm, and started shocking her like he did to Danny a while back _(In Million Dollar Ghost, precisely)_.

Kim screamed as she was electrocuted painfully while everyone else watched in awe.

Vlad finally let go of Kim and she fell. But she quickly threw a blue blast upward and it was able to hit Vlad, knocking him sideways.

Kim struggled to her feet. She was getting tired as she flew back up to Plasmius and tried to land a kick on him. Vlad went invisible and reappeared behind Kim. She quickly turned around and threw a blue blast at him, but Vlad projected his patented shield with his hand and knocked it away.

Vlad yawned and said, "You know, I'm getting annoyed with this." He duplicated into four.

Everyone gasped in awe at the four Vlads. Kim shook her head and said, "This has definitely been one week I will never forget."

The four Vlads all fired red ghost rays at Kim. She was hit with a lot of force and she shrieked in pain. She still hung in the air, determined not to give up.

She flew at one Vlad and leg sweeped him, knocking that one sideways, but Kim was then hit from behind by the three other Vlads. She was knocked to the wall and slid down it.

Still the fighter she was, Kim struggled desperately to get back on her feet, but then she finally fell to the ground, down and out.

Plasmius formed back into one and said, "So much for 'She can do anything.'"

Kim rested against the wall and said weakly, "You're up, Danny. You can do it."

Danny nodded, and then walked into the middle of the room in front of his arch-enemy.

Vlad smiled and said, "I hoped to be fighting you, Daniel. It does my heart good pounding you to a pulp."

Danny growled and responded, "Not gonna happen."

Vlad chuckled, "Well, we'll see. Won't we?"

"Cut the small talk. Let's battle!"

The two hybrids flew at each other, and the final battle was on.

_Sorry! That's all for now! Well, this it! The final battle! Danny Phantom versus Vlad Plasmius, with the fate of Danny's and Kim's friends on the line! Who will come out on top? Find out in the conclusion, Chapter 24, coming soon!_


	24. The Final Battle

_Hola, mi amigos! Como estas? That means, "Hello, my friends. How are you?" in Spanish, for those who don't know the language. I got some extra time on my hands, so I was able to write this. Oh, in a response to mdizzle, the dust is still in a jar, so it won't affect Kim. And sorry; I couldn't remember what color Skulker's hair was at the moment. Currently, I'm hoping to reach 300 reviews for this story. Please make my dream come true! Okay, that was kind of corny right there, but you get the point. Thanks for the reviews!_

_And here we go! The exciting conclusion to "When Teen Heroes Collide" is here! Chapter 24! Here it is!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Final Battle**

**Madison, Wisconsin, Saturday, 11:28 PM**

Danny immediately fired a ghost ray at his arch-enemy, but Vlad blocked it with his hand shield, and then threw a red blast at Danny. Danny was hit and knocked straight at the wall.

Danny bounced back and flew at Plasmius and tried to punch him, but just as he did with Kim, Vlad grabbed Danny's hand and started shocking him. Danny screamed painfully and dropped, but caught himself, floating in the air.

Vlad hovered above him and said, "You're only kidding yourself, Daniel. I have too much more experience than you for you to beat me. You got lucky once, but my power was diminished then."

Danny growled, and then fired a fast ghost ray at Vlad. This time, it hit him and knocked him to the ceiling.

Danny said, "I may not have more experience than you, but I have more heart than you!"

Vlad answered, "Daniel, are we going to fight or talk about heart?"

Danny threw another ghost ray in response. Vlad absorbed it and sent it back at Danny. Danny was hit again and knocked downward.

Danny recovered and murmured, "This isn't gonna work, just throwing one attack after another. He's too strong. I have to be more creative."

Danny then remembered how the walls and ceilings and floors worked in the other rooms. He fired a ghost ray at the wall, but instead that portion of the wall just blew and made a hole in it!

Danny said, "What the?"

Plasmius chuckled, "Danny, did you really think that I would actually not want this room to take damage on the walls? You're outmatched, my boy. I have thought of everything. Ready to admit defeat?"

Danny scowled and said, "Never." He then fired another ghost ray at Vlad, but he calmly dodged it and flew straight at Danny. He grabbed Danny and flew him down to the ground, and then pinned him to it.

With that, Vlad wound his fist and started to punch Danny hard. But remembering that since his ghost rays hadn't bounced off the floor in this room, Danny figured something else could work out for him. Danny went intangible, and this time went through the floor.

Vlad called out, "Come on, Daniel! Hide and seek won't save your friends!"

Flying back through the wall at one hundred and twelve miles per hour, Danny said, "Then maybe a fast flight will!" He punched Vlad hard and knocked him to the wall.

Vlad sighed as he recovered quickly, "Very well. I tried to take it easy a bit, but you've tested my patience for the last time!" He duplicated into four.

Danny shouted, "Aw, geez! I hate in when you do that!"

The four Vlads said simultaneously, "I know." Then two flew straight at Danny, while the two others fired red blasts. Danny tried to fly away, but one Vlad held him and Danny was hit by one blast, and then the other Vlad who hadn't fired punched Danny in the face.

Danny dropped to the ground. He had taken a real beating so far.

Danny bravely got back to his feet and watched as all four Vlads flew straight at him.

Danny found himself closing his eyes…

Just then, a green flash went through Danny's eyes. When it vanished, he found himself on the other side of the room!

Danny said, "Huh? How did I do that? I must have learned how to teleport!"

He saw that the Vlads had not seen Danny disappear. Danny seized this opportunity and punched one in the back. He then kicked another one a second after and they both fell to the ground.

Danny then fired a pair of ghost rays at the two remaining Vlads, but they teleported as well, across the room to right behind Danny. Danny turned around just in time to see both Vlads grab Danny and start shocking him.

Danny screamed louder than before, especially since it was double the pain. The two remaining Vlads flew back into the action and fired ghost rays at Danny, and the pain intensified.

The Vlads finally let go of the exhausted Danny and he fell to the ground, amazingly, still in ghost form.

Danny panted as he stood on his knees in pain.

Vlad said, "Well, you have much more endurance than I thought, Daniel. I'm surprised you're still in ghost form."

Danny said between breaths, "Because…I care…about my friends. A care…that you forgot about…a long…time ago."

The four Vlads shook their heads and one said, "You'll never learn."

Danny was finally back on his feet as he fired a ghost ray at the four Vlads, but it lost energy halfway through the air and died down.

Danny dropped back to his knees and grunted.

Vlad, still in four, said, "Are you ready to surrender now, Daniel? So that you and Kimberly will both be out of the world-saving business?"

Danny groaned again as he got back on his feet. One Vlad threw his arms up and said, "You just don't know when to admit defeat, do you, young man?"

Danny panted as he said, "Do you remember…what you said about learning?"

They simultaneously responded, "Of course. That you never would learn. Never learn about life."

Danny's eyes flared completely green, with his feelings for Sam and what pain he had gone through with her for the last few days spurring it on, and said, "Here's something I'll bet you've never learned."

The four Vlads looked puzzled as Danny opened his mouth wide and started screaming as loud as he could. At that, a giant wave of green energy suddenly came out and sent a loud, ear-shattering scream that blew apart everything in its way, including all four Vlads.

Everyone else in the cages, as well as Kim, covered their ears as well as they could as the scream also blasted the cages to pieces.

Vlad had now formed back into one as he lay on the ground. The green energy finally went away, and as a result of the energy put into the ghostly wail, Danny found himself back to Danny Fenton as he was on his knees.

Vlad groaned as he changed back into Vlad Masters, "Oh Daniel, where and when in the world did you learn such a powerful attack like that? Even I haven't learned that yet!"

Danny responded, "Let's just say it was during a very futuristic experience." Then he pulled out the Fenton Thermos and started sucking Vlad in, with Vlad screaming, "This isn't over, boy! I'll learn that power too! And then you'll pay!"

Danny closed the thermos, and then took a deep breath.

Danny was then surrounded by everyone else in the room still awake: Kim, Tucker, Monique, Sam, Ron, Valerie, Jim, Tim, and Rufus were all around him to make sure he was okay.

Kim said, "Danny, you alright?"

Danny said, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

That's when he saw Sam and Ron walk away and hug each other.

Danny grimaced and asked Kim, "You still have the dust?"

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out the jar of dust and said, "Got it right here. Let's do it."

With that, Kim walked over to Sam and Ron and unscrewed the lid. She said, "Hold still, lovebirds." She then threw the jar up above them and got out of the way so it wouldn't affect her. The jar opened above them and the dust spread all over them.

After a few seconds, it went away. Then Sam and Ron were surrounded by green light, and then it went away from them. It then zoomed to the window and out of sight.

Sam and Ron then blinked, and then Sam held her head, "Whoa, that was weird."

Ron said, "Major weirdness. And why am I not crushing on you anymore?"

Danny walked toward them and said, "Ember."

Sam slapped her forehead, "Duh."

Ron took notice of Kim and shouted, "KP!" He ran over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. Kim invited it in. Jim and Tim shouted, "Ew! Gross!"

They broke the kiss and Ron said, "I am so sorry for that, Kim. I hope I didn't cause you any heartache."

Kim answered, "So not the drama, Ron. It wasn't your fault." Then she kissed him again, while Monique said, "Man, it's good to see those two back together again."

Sam walked to Danny and Tucker and said, "Well, that was definitely something I'll never forget." She turned to Danny and said, "Sorry, Danny, if it hurt you in any way."

Danny said, "It did at the start. Mainly because I was jealous. I've been jealous ever since it looked like you were crushing on him."

Sam said, "Yeah."

Valerie whispered into her ear and said, "Make a move."

Sam took a deep breath and said, "That's kind of because I was jealous whenever Kim was being so nice to you."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "So you don't like him?"

Sam sighed and said, "No. It's you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, so do I."

The two of them smiled at each other, while Tucker said, "Well, it's about time!"

Kim then said, "Hey guys, what time is it?"

Tucker checked his PDA and said, "11:46."

Monique said, "We'd better get going."

Danny asked, "What about the dance?"

Sam said, "We'll never get there in time!"

"But with my new power, we can."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Amity Park, Indiana, Saturday, 11:50 PM**

Only a handful of people remained at the dance in the gym of Casper High. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kim, Ron, and Monique all stood in one corner, while Rufus was at the snack table.

Danny's new teleporting ability worked in groups and in long distances as well. _(And nobody even think of nitpicking how he learned that so fast.)_ After they had gotten their stuff, they left, with Danny first dropping Jim and Tim back in Middleton with the scooter. Valerie had chosen to be home, so they dropped her off there.

Danny then got them to Casper High. He had appropriate dance clothes in his backpack as well as Kim's so they both changed in bathrooms.

And that brings them to where they are now.

Danny walked to Ron and said, "Listen, I'm sorry if I've been a little rough on you at times."

Ron put his hand up and said, "Dude, chill. Nothing but love." He put his hand on Danny's shoulder. He held out his hand and said, "Thanks…Ron."

Ron chuckled as he shook his hand, "You finally got my name right. Way to go, dude."

Sam walked up to Kim and said, "Sorry about all the weirdness, Kim. You're a great person."

Kim answered, "No big, Sam." They shook hands.

Danny and Kim looked at each other, and Kim said, "Well, I have never met someone as much of a hero as me. I'm impressed, Danny."

Danny scoffed, "No way, Kim. You're so much better."

"No, you're better."

"No, you."

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You…" But then Tucker and Monique put their hands over their mouths and said, "That's enough."

They took their hands off and Danny said, "Anyway, it's been great having someone help me beat the bad guys."

Kim said, "No big. And remember, you can call me or beep me, if you want to reach me."

"You got it, Kim." Then the two teen heroes shook hands.

The final song, a slow song, was playing.

Tucker asked, "Shall we all dance?"

With that, Kim started dancing with Ron, Tucker with Monique, and Danny with Sam.

Monique asked Tucker, "So what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, right. That. Well…I think I…really like you."

Monique smiled and said, "You're a nice guy, Tuck. And I think I really like you too after knowing you for so long."

With that, the two of them kissed. It was a relatively short one, but it was still sweet.

At this time, Kim said to Ron, "Glad to see things back to normal, Ron."

Ron smiled and said, "I couldn't be gladder, KP."

"Then we're still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Always and forever."

Then the two longtime friends, now reunited boyfriend and girlfriend, leaned in with passion in their eyes and kissed as well. It was much longer than that of Tucker's and Monique's.

While that went on, Danny and Sam were talking as well.

Sam said, "You were awesome when you fought Vlad, Danny."

"It was you who spurred me on, Sam."

"What?"

"My love for you gave me enough energy to launch my ghostly wail at the last second."

"Gee, thanks. But I have just one question. What about Paulina?"

Danny sighed and said, "Paulina? Please. Did I not tell you about what happened on Tuesday afternoon?"

"Uh, no."

"I was walking down the street crying, and Paulina said…she said…"

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'What's wrong? Have you finally realized how much of a loser you are?' Then she and her stupid girlfriends walked away laughing. I was in pain, and she just laughed. Laughed. Well, that did it. No more Paulina for me."

"Took you long enough to come around."

Danny sighed and said, "I've wanted to say this for a long time. I love you, Sam."

Sam smiled and said, "I love you too, Danny."

The two teenagers leaned in very slowly and very romantically, and finally their lips connected as well. This was much longer than Kim and Ron's, and they knew that this time, it was real.

This first real kiss lasted for the next few minutes while everyone else just stared in awe. Some smiled. Some snickered. But no matter what they thought, it didn't matter to Danny and Sam as the two of them kissed under the dim light, as long as they had each other.

_**The End**_

_And that's it! It's all over! Sorry if the confessions were rushed and the dance part was mushy; it was all I really had to work with. Anyway, it's all over! Danny beats Vlad, everyone is saved, relationships are healed, and new ones are born. All ends well. An enormous thank you to all of my reviewers for making this fic such a huge success. I never thought I'd have this many in one fic. Thanks so much. Look for another fic coming with time. But for now, this is JK rulez, signing off!_


	25. Reviewer Awards

_Hi, people! Yes, I said that I was done with this fic, but I had to put this up first! Reviewer awards! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this and made this fic such a wonderful success._

_But first, a response to Worker72. Excuse me, but lighten up, would you? I said that I knew that last part was rushed! Give me a break! Who do you think you are, my English teacher? It was the best I had to work with, geez! Sorry, that review you sent just pushed my peeve button a bit._

_Here's what I have for the rewards!_

**When Teen Heroes Collide**

**Reviewer Awards**

**First, here is the list of everybody who wrote a review for this fic, whom I thank:** FieryFoxx, ChicaDeDanny, anime-raven, mdizzle, Riverfox237, Ayame, ChooseLife, Mental Mess, charizardag, kitty00240, Rob the Hedgehog, venusgal100, Worker72, Guinivere Sage, dplover, Meli09, Firehedgehog, kIrEgIrL, Frootloop123, Sirka, marvlix, crazyanimefreak15, purrbaby101, ar1502599, Netbug009, Dreamer for lyf, The Violent Tomboy, Sukira-chan, DarkDragon XS, almostinsane, SmashQueen, Queen S of Randomness 016, crashfourit, random-idiot-v2, Straying Life, The Halfa Wannabe, DProx, Sakura Phantom, Alexa Daley of Lathbury, cute sakura angel, Clark, Dark Dragon X 9, dannyiscutesam, sam manson rulez, Writer's-BlockDP, The Saiyan, shadowspinner1, Zulu, charmed sakura, Yayfulness, Robert Teague, IloveCalifornia, dfd, GKUCutie, Tinkerbell, Miah the Storm Wolf, romancejunkie, linkmaste, DP rox, Richter, Pup Almighty, Kiki, paigeanne, Fang, phantom, pyrotechnic, mysterygal02, Paul Powell, isabella, Ryan Rodriguez, Kate

**Now here's a list of reviews that I believe are the most significant.**

**1st review**-FieryFoxx

**10th review**-charizardag

**20th review**-Riverfox237

**30th review-**dplover

**40th review**-charizardag

**50th review-**Guinivere Sage

**60th review-**Dreamer for lyf

**70th review-**Mental Mess

**80th review-**charizardag

**90th review**-Queen S of Randomness 016

**100th review-**random-idiot-v2

**110th review-** Worker72

**120th review-**charizardag

**130th review-**crazyanimefreak15

**140th review-**mdizzle

**150th review-**Dreamer for lyf

**160th review-**Dreamer for lyf

**170th review-**Mental Mess

**180th review-**Inumaru12

**190th review-**Inumaru12

**200th review-**Guinivere Sage

**210th review-**mdizzle

**220th review-**The Halfa Wannabe

**230th review-**random-idiot-v2

**240th review-**GKUCutie

**250th review-**Rob the Hedgehog

**260th review-**Dreamer for lyf

**270th review-**DP rox

**280th review-**mysterygal02

**290th review-**isabella

**_300th review_**-dfd

I will extend this list if I get more reviews. I have finally reached over 300 reviews! Thank you, everybody!

_Well, that's it! Now, it's REALLY all over! Let me tell you; I never expected to be writing this fic for over two months, but things happen. I knew this was going to be long, but I did not expect 24 chapters, and I never DREAMED of this many reviewers. Thank you all so much for your encouragement and good words. I enjoyed writing this very much. A few asked for a sequel. Currently, I don't know if I'll write one or not. We'll see how it turns out. Well, thank you all again, and goodbye for now! This is JK rulez, signing off!_


End file.
